De regreso al Laberinto
by MarieTHD
Summary: Alice hija de Sarah Willians debera descubrir quien es realmente y de donde proviene por lo que tendra que recorrer el laberinto si desea saberlo...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son mios de mi cabezita loca muajaja),por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos magicos, ademas de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fracmentos conocidos son tomdos de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increible mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinion y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 Odio mi nueva casa!<p>

* * *

><p>-Listo chicas, hemos llegado- informo Toby estacionado el coche frente a la casa, Ali se asomo por la ventana, la casa lucia fúnebre sin vida, estaba demasiado descuidada.<p>

-yo no voy a vivir ahí, me reuso- se quejo

-Alice, ya lo habíamos hablado de esto hija-contesto su madre

-pero por que cambiarnos de casa, debimos quedarnos, a papá no le hubiera gustado este cambio-volvió a quejarse

-ALICE YA LO HABLAMOS Y NO VAMOS A CAMBIAR DE OPION, AHORA SACA TUS COSAS Y ENTRA EN LA MALDITA CASA-le grito su madre

Ali solo hizo un gesto de desagrado, abrió la puerta y salio del coche, miro la casa y sabia que no iba ser feliz en esa casa tan horrenda.

Toby tío de Ali la ayudaba a sacar las maletas del coche, el camión de mudanza llego en ese instante, realmente no llevaron gran cosa ya que donde vivirían, aun prevalecían los muebles.

Ali volvió a observar la fachada de la casa trataba de buscar algo que le gustara- tal vez solo un poco de pintura y se vera como nueva-pensó- Ash pero a quien engaño-

-Vamos Ali-la llamo su tío

-Voy- contesto pero paro su camino ya que un sonido raro llamo su atención, volteo y entre las ramas de los árboles vio un búho blanco con destellos negros y podía asegurar que la estaba viendo- que bonito-se limito a decir para seguir su camino

-Que cosa?- pregunto su madre desde la puerta

-El búho blanco que esta ahí-señalo hacia la rama, su madre alzo la vista rápidamente buscando el animal-yo no veo nada- dijo

-si ahí esta, mira, mira-insistía Ali, volteando y viéndolo ahí posado aun

-ah de ser imaginación tuya, vamos entra a la casa hace frío-la llamo

Ali subió las escaleras pesadamente para entrar a la casa- no es justo- hablo enojada. Ya dentro observo el recibidor, definitivamente era mucho mas pequeño que donde vivía, pues ella prácticamente vivía en una mansión , lo único que le confortaba era que tenia una planta mas la casa.

-Te gusta?-pregunto su tío

-Es… pintoresca-contesto Ali, con falsa alegría

-bueno, nada se va a comparar con tu antigua casa, pero veras que te va a gustar con el tiempo- trato de reconfortarla Toby

ella solo río de lado como tratando de verle lo bueno del caso.

- Sabes tío, quiero pensar, que en cualquier momento papá va a entrar por esa puerta y nos llevara de vuelta a casa, pero… no creo que eso ocurra verdad-dijo tristemente dejando las maletas en el suelo y secando las lagrimas que iniciaban a salir.

Toby no tardo nada en abrazar a su sobrina

-Desde donde esta, el te esta viendo, y no creo que le guste verte llorar- le dijo para separarla un poco y secar sus lagrima-todo va estar bien OK-aseguro, Ali solo asintió

-Y.. aquí fue donde pasaste tu niñez- dijo Ali con muy poco entusiasmo-yo me imaginaba otra cosa- dijo separándose y quitando la sabana de una mesa que había en medio

-Bueno mi querida sobrina, esta casa tiene años sin habitar, pero con una limpiadita veras que no es tan malo como parece-

-Una limpiadita!, necesitaría años para terminar de limpiarla- se quejo

-Ali puedes meter esas cajas a la biblioteca, de tu lado izquierdo- le dijo su madre, ella asintió tomándolas dirigiéndose, ahí todo estaba cubierto por mas sabanas, dejo las cajas sobre lo que parecía una mesa. Se acerco a unos como pilares y jalo la sabana, al hacerlo estantes llenos de libros se mostraron frente a ella, estaba sumamente impresionada, ella era fanática de los libros, al fin había encontrado una escapatoria para olvidarse un poco de sus problemas.

-Ali!- la llamo su mamá

-Voy- contesto

Toda una tarde estuvieron descargando las cosas, maletas con ropa y algunos muebles que intercambiar, la noche cubrió el lugar y era hora que Toby regresara

-Están seguras chicas que podrán estar solas?- pregunto preocupado

-Si, hermano no te preocupes, vamos vete ya, suficientes has hecho por nosotras- dijo Sarah

-Bien, tratare de venir el fin de semana-

Las dos lo despidieron, sintiendo por fin la soledad, se vieron un momento como tratando de averiguar que les reparaba el destino.

-Entremos hace frió- dijo Sarah para abrazar a su hija

-Se que no es, como nuestra antigua casa, pero no encontré el chiste de quedarme en esa inmensa mansión si solo seriamos tu y yo- explicaba Sarah

Ali no quería decirle a su madre lo mucho que odiaba su nueva casa, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal , mas en su estado.

-No te preocupes mama, iniciaremos de nuevo- se trato de escuchar con entusiasmo

Las dos se abrazaron para darse fuerzas en su nueva vida

-Vamos-la tomo de la mano- quiero mostrarte tu habitación- Ali tomo sus maleta con sus cosas personales y subieron las escaleras, casi junto a ellas estaba la puerta- Ábrela-Ali obedeció y al hacerlo encontró su nueva habitación, entro en ella lentamente observando todo lo que había dentro- y que te parece?- pregunto Sarah curiosa al ver como actuaba Ali

-wow!… es grandiosa mama- dijo actuando un poco, su madre se inicio a reír- se nota que los 80´s se quedaron estancados aquí-

-oye- se quejo su madre para empujarla suavemente- así se decorado en esa época pero ahora es tuya y puedes hacer con ella lo que necesites-dijo entrando y sentándose en el tocador-esta habitación necesita vida de nuevo- Ali escuchaba atentamente sentada en la cama

-De verdad no te molesta si le hago cambios?, tu sabes los muñecos y… todo lo demás- dijo tomando un dinosaurio y botándolo al suelo.

-Para nada, adelante, será mejor dormir hoy ah sido un día muy pesado mañana ya veremos que pasa-

Ali asintió su madre se acercó a dale un beso en la frente y salio; tomo su maleta y de ahí saco un pijama y su único peluche favorito por que a ella no le gustaban pero ese en especial le recordaba a su papa pues el se lo dio cuando cumplió 5 años. Como no tenia sueño fisgoneo por todo el lugar para ver que encontraba y estaba sorprendida con los gustos de su madre y la cantidad de peluches que tenia un póster raro de muchas escaleras por todos lados y en todas posiciones, los libros de cuentos y la maqueta de un laberinto y un montón de disfraces ridículos-Como podías usar esto tan anticuado mamá- pensó la chica, decidió dejarlos para después, por lo que se sentó frente al tocador, para cepillar su larga cabellera ondulada , se vio al espejo.

-Que persona normal tiene los ojos bicolor, por que yo- se quejaba mientras se restregaba los ojos tratando de que con eso se pusieran o azules o verdes- y luego como puede ser mi cabellos ondulado si mi mamá es lacia al igual que mi papá- volvió a quejarse, tocándolo fastidiada se arto como siempre de buscar una explicación, mejor opto por trenzarse el cabellos para dormir, al dejar su cepillo sobre el, noto que tenia unos cajones, al abrirlo se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar cosas muy interesantes, primero saco unas fotos "Es la abuela, cuando mas joven, seguro cuando inicio su carrera de actriz "pensó, en segundo lugar una caja musical donde había una muñeca vestida de blanco la giro y una hermosa melodía inicio, y por ultimo un libro viejo y gastado de pasta rojas, ella lo observo y al voltearlo escrito con letras doradas decía " EL LABERINTO"

- Que chistoso por que mamá guardaría este libro tan gastado-dijo, en ese momento un gran ventarrón abrieron de golpe las ventanas de su cuarto, tiro el libro sobre el tocador y como puedo cerro las ventana ya que una tormenta eléctrica se aproximaba y eso no era bueno para ella- Eso fue muy raro- se dijo, tomando el libro de donde hace unos instantes había dejado

Destendio la cama se acomodo y siguió observando el libro, busco autor, fecha de publicación y no encontró nada, se le hizo sumamente extraño por lo que inicio a leer en voz alta el poema del principio

"_En alguna parte al borde de tu imaginación_

_hay un Laberinto_

_Se tuerce y gira como malvados pensamientos,_

_y nadie... ningún hombre, mujer o niño..._

_ha alcanzado nunca el centro._

_Allí,_

_dentro de las paredes de la Ciudad de los Goblins,_

_está el castillo de Jareth y Andreth,_

_el rey y príncipe de los Goblins._

_Los Goblins son asquerosas criaturitas_

_cuyo mayor deleite es robar bebés_

_y convertirlos en Goblins_

_Pero esto solo puede ocurrir_

_si tú lo deseas._

_Debes pronunciar las palabras adecuadas_

_para que el deseo se convierta en realidad._

_"Deseo que los Goblins vengan_

_y se lo lleven ahora mismo" son las palabras correctas._

_Cuando los Goblins las oigan,_

_Vendrán..._

_Y vinieron_

-Y vinieron?-pensó- se ve prometedor- dijo riendo

-Ali que haces-dijo su madre desde afuera al ver luz

-Nada-contesto cerrando el libro y escondiendo rápidamente bajo su almohada pensando que su madre entraría y podría quitárselo ya que era esa clase de historias que a su madre no le gustaba que leyera.

-Duérmete ya-ordeno Sarah

-Si-contestó Ali con sonsonete, se acomodo en la cama, apago la lámpara y se quedo profundamente dormida

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: perdón por mis faltas de ortografia, estoy en proceso de superar mi dislexia xD!<p> 


	2. Despues de todo no esta tan mal!

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 Despues de todo no esta mal!<p>

* * *

><p>-Ella ah regresado- hablo eufórico un Goblin despertando de su sueño, uno por uno de los Goblins fueron poniendo atención- escucharon<p>

-No es ella-le pego por haberlo despertado de su sueño

-Claro que es ella, mírenla- se acercaron al cristal- es ella el mismo color de cabello- -hablo el mismo Goblin

-Que cosa-dijo el Goblin tonto

-Nada, tu cállate- dijeron los demás y este se tapo la boca rápidamente

-Seria bueno que le avisáramos a sus majestades, de seguro eso pondrá alegre a nuestro Rey- dijo uno mas- vamos vamos!, démosle la nueva a nuestro Rey-todos lo Goblins se levantaron e iban cantando hacia los aposentos del Rey pero en el pasillo se toparon con el príncipe

-Que sucede?- pregunto este al ver la alegría de los Goblins

-Su alteza ella ah regresado!-le comunico uno de ellos

-Quien ah regresado?-volvió a decir sin entender aun

-Sarah su alteza, Sarah, es de suma importancia en hablar con el rey y decirle- comunicaron urgentemente.

-Sarah- pensó- Mi padre no esta en condición de recibir a nadie en este momento menos a inútiles como ustedes-dijo, Andreth, era la viva imagen de Jareth, igual de arrogante, engreído, mandón y sobre todo presumido,los Goblins decían que no pudo encontrar mejor remplazo.

-Que sucede- se oyó hablar al Rey de lo Goblins, Andreth entro a la habitación del rey

-Padre, los inútiles tienen que darle una noticia, dicen que Sarah ah regresado-comunico

Jareth se levando rápidamente de la cama, volteando hacia el retrato de Sarah que ya casi estaba borrado

-QUE COSA HAS DICHO!- dijo sumamente sorprendido- ah regresado!-dijo con un sonrisa de lado- ah regresado!, muy bien hazlo pasar-ordeno con fuete en mano

él se dirigió a la puerta y los llamo con la mano dándoles la entrada

-Que es lo que saben-ordeno, ninguno decía nada- bueno estoy esperando espero no sea otra de sus mentiras, por que saben que los enviare al Ovlideo o mejor pensándolo bien mejor al pantano de la eterna hediondez-amenazo

Los Goblins temerosos tenían ahora miedo de afirmar lo que habían dicho entre ellos se lanzaban la bolita para ver quien le decía la noticia, hasta que entre ellos se aventaron a uno de ellos al frente

-Tu-lo señalo Jareth-dime que sabes-

-Su majestad, Sarah a regresado, hoy leyó el poema y al asomarnos al cristal la vimos durmiendo en su cuarto- afirmo

-Por que, es que ah regresado, algo tuvo que suceder, tal vez..-masticaba entre dientes acercándose al cuadro y tocándolo-bien- volteo a ver a todos lo presente vayamos a ver si lo que dicen es cierto si no ya saben cual es el castigo-

Jareth salio en punta detrás de él su hijo y los Goblins, Jareth volvía a sentir ese sentimiento que pensó había muerto, su Sarah había regresado después de todos esos años sin saber nada de ella. Al llegar al salón principal se poso frente a la esfera de cristal, la tomo e inicio a moverla entre sus manos la puso de nuevo en su sitio y de pronto la recamara de Sarah se visualizo -Es ella, es ella,- hablo en susurro e inicio a reír solo, volteo un tanto enojado- que esperan- grito y todos en la habitación iniciaron a reír- basta, pero ah cambiado bastante no recuerdo que su cuarto estuviera tan descuidado-

-Padre y crees que ahora…-dijo Andreth un poco nervioso

-Por supuesto, que ella me sigue amando lo siento en mi interior, debes de ir por ella, solo deseo verla una ultima vez, lo haría yo mismo pero sabes yo no puedo ir si no esas malditas brujas, me atraparan, pero tu mi querido hijo eres joven e imperceptible para esas malditas criaturas, tendrá que recorrer de nuevo el laberinto, pero es tan inteligente que seguro lo recordara, de todas forma llamare a sus viejos amigos para que la ayuden-decía caminado por todo el salón, de pronto se paro-muy bien debemos componer todo este desorden para la llegada de nuestra reina-ordeno y todos se pusieron listos- y llamen al patético Hoggle- volvió a ordenar- en cuanto tu- llamo a su hijo nuevamente- tu labor será traerla, sana y salva de nuevo a casa-

-como ordenes padre- afirmo su hijo

* * *

><p>Los días se estaban yendo como agua, después de todo las cosas no eran tan malas como pensó en un principio, ella y su mamá habían visto que se olvidaban de todo tratando de volver acogedora su casa nueva.<p>

Ese día la llevo a conocer el vecindario para que no se perdiera, le mostraba los lugares que solía frecuentar cuando era adolescente, hasta que llegaron al parque donde Sarah solía actuar los libros que leía, atravesaron el puente y caminaron hacia la banca donde ella solía jugar con Merlín, se sentaron y se quedo viendo todo a su alrededor.

-todo esta bien mamá?- pregunto Ali al ver que su madre estaba como perdida

-ehhh… si , es que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos-aclaro regalándole una sonrisa a su hija

-hay mamá debo decir que desde que llegamos a vivir aquí estas sumamente rara, todo el día te la pasas en la nubes y pensando todo el tiempo, espero no te vuelvas locas- rio Ali

-Ali!- la reprendió su madre

-Perdón- se apeno, pero la verdad es que no lo sentía, Ali era una desvergonzada en ese tipo de cosas, siempre decía lo que pensaba- pero… es cierto- se encogió de hombros

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…-se quedo viendo hacia su izquierda a un faro, Ali también lo vio y noto que el mismo Búho que vio cuando llego estaba ahí observándola

-En esta misma Banca jugaba con Merlín- Hablo Sarah para llamar la atención de su hija

-Enserio ahhh!-sollozo- Merlín como lo extraño, tu crees que ahora que estamos aquí tal vez… pueda tener… una mascota-dijo

-Lo pensare-contesto Sarah

-Hay mamá por favor- rogó Ali- juro ser responsables ya tengo 18-dijo indignada

-Lo pensare, ok-

-ok- dijo quejándose

Las dos se quedaron en silencio y disfrutaban del viento que jugaba con sus cabellos

-Este lugar me gusta después de todo, no hay paparazzi que nos persigan o me persigan- dijo viendo a su madre

-Ahora que solo somos tu y yo es de suma importancia, que te tenga mas protegida ya bastante has luchado con esa gente-

-Y … si vas filmar la película que te ofrecieron?- pregunto Ali

-No lo se aun no me siento segura-

-A papá le hubiera gustado, además eres una gran actriz, deberías de tomar el papel-la animo

-Pero las locaciones son muy lejos y tendría que dejarte por mucho tiempo-

-Seria bueno, así me probaría a mi misma que tan capaz soy de ser responsable de mi persona, mamá no me puedes estar protegiendo de todo y de todos-

Sarah volteo a ver a su hija, para ella era una niña , y sabia que las cosas no eran fáciles para ninguna de las dos-Se parece tanto a ti- pensó

-Que dices mamá hazlo- la animo Ali- yo estaré bien y hablaremos todos los días por teléfono

- Siento como si quisieras desacerté de mi- dijo Sarah viendo a su hija

-maldición me descubriste, la verdad es que voy hacer fiestas todos los días y meteré hombre desnudos-dijo Ali riendo

-Cínica-dijo Sarah e iniciaron a reír- Vamos se esta haciendo tarde-

A la mañana siguiente Ali despertó con lo rayos de sol que entraban a su habitación, observo todo y al fin de había desecho de los años 80´s para siempre y su personalidad inicia a florecer, había pintado todo el cuarto de color blanco e iniciado a dibujar un hermosos jardín en la paredes y en el techo un hermoso cielo estrellado el dosel su cama lo cambio por un hermoso tul blanco con estrellas que ella mismo pego.

Se apuro a hacer todos sus deberes y regresar a su cuarto a seguir transformándolo, pero las pinturas se le acabaron por lo que decidió que seria un buen día en ir a comprar las cosas que le hicieran falta así que tomo su bolso y salio.

-mamá, mamá- grito bajando las escaleras, noto que no estaba y corrió por algunas cosas al refrigerador, saliendo nuevamente al recibidor tomo sus llaves de la mesa y somos el teléfono

-bueno- dijo Ali

-Ali?-preguntaron del otro lado

-si, soy yo y tu quien eres?-dijo desconfiada

-soy Frank, Frank Soyer-dijo

-Frank perdón no te reconocí la voz, como estas?-

-bien y ustedes como has estado, desde lo de tu papá no eh sabido nada de ustedes

-pues tratando de vivir cada día es muy difícil sin papá- contesto tristemente

-me imagino chiquita-

-por cierto como supiste nuestro nuevo teléfono?-

-ya sabes nada se me escapa, de casualidad no estará tu hermosa madre por ahí-

-yo también la estoy… ah mira aquí esta te la cómico no vemos –

-chao princesa-dijo este

-odio que me digan así- pensó

-quien es?- pregunto su madre entrando

-es el pesado de Frank, volvió a llamarme princesa-contesto crudamente extendiéndole el teléfono-voy a salir no importa regreso pronto voy por pinturas y mas tela-

-solo no regreses tarde, llevas el celular-

-si-contesto Ali con Fastidio

-Frank, hola- escucho decir por ultimo a su madre antes de cerrar la puerta

Ali había comprado todo lo que necesitaba y se sentía muy feliz, llevaba varias bolsas con lo que necesitaba, cuando de pronto se paro en seco al ver a los paparazzi que la perseguían todo el tiempo donde antes vivían, no podía creer que ya habían averiguado su nueva dirección, noto como le preguntaba a unos ancianos que estaban siempre sentados fuera de la peluquería. Retrocedió unos pasos y se hecho a correr, y fue así como llego al parque, atravesó el puente y se detuvo en la misma banca donde su madre la había llevado , tiro las bolsas al suelo y trataba de recuperar el aliento ya que respiraba agitadamente

-Ahhh ¡!pero que desagradable no puedo creer que esos tipos nos hayan encontrado, por que por que- se quejaba- me gustaría tener poderes mágicos y deshacerme de ellos, un momento… pero que estas… diciendo Alice, tu no crees en esas cosas, definitivamente ya estoy desvariando, eso te pasa por estar leyendo ese maldito libro-dijo sentándose enojada consigo misma en la banca-

Abrió su bolsa y de ella saco de nuevo el libro "Del laberinto" , e inicio a leer, pero fui interrumpida por lo sonidos del búho que llegaba en ese momento

-Ahhh aquí estas-se dirigió a la criatura cerrando el libro y guardándolo

-pensé nunca vendrías, no creerías que iba a guardar por ti mucho tiempo , sabes no suelo ser muy paciente, eh notado que vives en la rama frente a mi casa, así que te eh traído algo-

se volteo para sacar unas cosas de su bolsa, carne cruda y fruta, las puso en un plato desechable que llevaba y las puso en el extremo de la banca

-En Google leí que a las aves como tu les gusta este tipo de cosas-de pronto Ali paro de hablar y se pego en la frente

-Definitivamente ya estoy desvariando, ahora hablo con un Búho- fijo su mirada de nuevo en el ave

-Vamos come, debes de tener en cuenta que yo no suelo ser tan benévola, con los animales salvajes, pero tu estas sumamente delgado y eso no debería ser ¿que no sabes cazar?-dijo de pronto el ave voló sobre ella y se poso a un lado del plato

-Eso es chiquito-dijo, ella vio como se comió todo, después volteo a verla

- que! No pensaras que te voy a dar mas, ahh por cierto debo informarte que esto que hago por ti no es así nada mas, debes de pagarlo, te dije que yo no era benévola con los animales salvajes a menos que necesitara algo a cambio-dijo

- no me veas de esa forma, Así son las cosas, la vida no siempre es justa- reprendió al ave

- en mi casa hay ratones así que si los casas te traeré comida todos los días, lo entiendes verdad?-hubo un silencio

-a quien engaño no creo que entiendas- se quedo viendo al ave, pero fue interrumpida por las campanas del reloj del campanario

- no puede ser son las cinco mi madre estará furiosa- tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo.


	3. Un sueño confuso

Hola hola! Como les va una disculpa por no haber subido otro capítulo, eso de estudiar maestría quita un poquito de tiempo, pero bueno aquí estamos, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que están leyendo este humilde fic! Aquí y en mi blog.

Quiero hacer agradecer especialmente a Shaery Hiroshi por su comentario, debo decir que es muy curioso jajaja, nunca me había pasado algo parecido! Me gustaría leer mucho lo que estas escribiendo, debo de confesarte que es la primera vez que escribo un fic y me alegra que te haya gustado mucho! Espero te guste este nuevo capitulo! Espero tener noticias de ti :D

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro corriendo a su casa

-Ya estoy …aquí-dijo jadeando y tratando de recuperar la respiración

-Alice, donde estabas jovencita estaba apunto de hablarte mira la hora que es!- la reprendió su madre con teléfono en mano

-lo se , lo siento… es que las horas se me fueron… además de que estaba huyendo de ellos-dijo sentándose en un sillón que había ahí-

-ellos?-pregunto Sarah

-según nosotras escaparíamos de los paparazzi y ya están aquí-se quejo- yo no dudaría que el chismoso de Frank les dijo-refunfuño

-Alice-volvió a regañarla

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu quieras cerrar los ojos, ese tipo nunca me ah caído bien, yo por mi ya lo hubiera borrado de la FAS de esta tierra, lamentablemente no tengo poderes-dijo tomando sus cosas e inicio a subir las escaleras rápidamente, entrando a su cuarto

-Aunque pensándolo bien tal…vez…podría-se quedo pensando-es una locura-se dijo dejando las cosas en el suelo y acostándose sobre su cama, pero pronto volvió a incorporarse sentándose a la orilla

- Ahs, no puedo creer que se olvidara de nuevo sacar las bolsa de basura-se levanto y las pateo, saco el libro de su bolsa y se lo quedo viendo

- y si pruebo solamente para sacarme el gusanito…no Alice… que estas diciendo, esas cosas no existen-inicio a caminar por su cuarto por lo que termino sentada en su tocador viéndose al espejo así se quedo un rato-y que puedo perder-volvió a decirse. Por lo que se paro tomo de nuevo el libro se puso en medio de su cuarto e inicio a decir en voz alta

- Deseo que los Goblins-dijo fuerte y firme

-Escuchen- hablo un Goblin soltando la escoba-escuchen va decir las palabras, todos los demás se amontonaron.

-vengan- dijo un poco mas calmada

-por que demora tanto-dijo otro Goblin

-Cállate!-le gritaron las demás

-aguarden, ella lo dirá-río uno mas

-y se lleven toda la basura ahora mismo!-grito, cerrando lo ojos fuertemente, como esperando que algo sucediera

-QUE!-gritaron todo los Goblins

-no pensara que nos vamos a llevar eso-dijo un Goblin

-pues espera que lo hagamos- contesto otro

-pero… solo es basura-dijo uno mas

-que cosa?- preguntó el tonto goblin

-tu cállate- le gritaron todos los demás

-si no lo hacemos no se va a dar cuenta que seguimos aquí, será mejor que lo hagamos vamos- volvió a decir el primer Goblin y todos salieron corriendo

Ali abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que las bolsas seguían en el mismo lugar

–Ja! Lo sabia, esas cosas no existen-dijo orgullosa botando el libro en la cama-hay Alice que perceptiva eres- celebro

-Ali, baja a cenar- le grito Sarah-

-voy Mamá-contesto, camino hacia la puerta y la abrió volteo a ver las bolsas de basura de nuevo

- los cuentos de hadas NO EXISTEN-dijo amargamente apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta

En el salón todos los Goblins tenían una gran fiesta había un motón de cosas regadas por todos lados

-la verdad es que todo esto es fabulosos, yo creo que es un regalo de Sarah para nosotros- dijo un Goblin poniéndose una blusa

-Aunque me hubiera gustado verla-dijo otro mas

-No se preocupen pronto nuestra reina regresara y todo será como antes- celebro otro mas

En el salón solo se escuchaban gritos y risas

-Pero que no puedo tener un momento de paz-grito Jareth entrando y para su sorpresa un oso callo a sus pies, el se agacho y lo levanto-Lacelot- dijo para si- de donde sacaron esto- se dirigió a sus súbditos pero se quedo sorprendido al ver que todas las cosas de su querida Sarah se encontraba en ese lugar- por que están aquí sus cosas?- grito por una explicación –y bien-esperaba que alguien le contestara-Andreth!- grito, en ese momento un búho blanco con destellos negro se poso en al ventana, voló dentro del salón inicio da dar vueltas convirtiéndose en un remolinó y de ahí salio el príncipe

-padre- dijo hincado sobre una de sus piernas y aguachando la mirada

-Donde estabas?-pregunto el Rey

-Yo… yo… estaba- trataba de decir Andreth, pero el rey era demasiado impaciente

-No importa… me puedes decir, por que todas las cosas de Sarah están aquí-dijo estrujando al peluche y acercándose a su hijo

-Ellos dicen-señalo despectivamente- que la propia Sarah pidió que se llevaran sus cosas, ellos solo obedecieron ordenes- contesto

-Pero por que se desharía de todas sus cosas, ah cambiado tanto antes nunca hubiera hecho esto-alzo la cara viendo a todos los presente- informes-volvió a decir

-Las brujas han estado sobrevolando el territorio, al parecer ya se enteraron de que Sar… que nuestra reina regresara-dijo

-QUE!- grito es rey furioso- malditas criaturas debemos de subir mas la guardia, ¿que no se supone que debes de estar cuidando la casa de Sarah?, algo que cambie en la tierra-

-No padre, ella esta bien creo… lo que pasa es que hay dos personas viviendo en la casa y ahora estoy un poco confundido…-

-Bien, bien, sigue así hijo cuídala- contesto el rey caminando por el salón viendo las cosas, Andreth detestaba cuando su padre no le hacia caso y al final le terminaba echando la culpa por sus errores por no prestarle la atención necesaria cuando le decía algo importante- ahora vete no debes de dejarla ni un solo segundo-

-Como tu ordenes padre-dijo lanzándose por una de las ventanas.

-ustedes , busque en todas estas cosas una caja musical, AHORA- ordeno saliendo hacia sus aposentos-pronto volveré a verte- se dijo llevando el oso en mano.

-estoy satisfecha-dijo Ali recargándose en el respaldo de la silla

-que bueno que te gusto hija-

-Mamá…-dijo Ali aguachando la cabeza-perdóname por lo que te dije hace rato-

Sarah se la quedo viendo

-No hija, tienes razón ese tipo es un chismoso-Ali alzo la cabeza y sonrío-mejor olvidemos todo y come el postre

-Que! esperas que coma postre no podría estoy llena- se escandalizo, pero su madre la vio con cara de tristeza- ahs! Ok ok muero por comer postre!-dijo con falsa alegría por lo que Sarah se hecho a reír-odio cuando haces eso mamá-se quejo Ali cruzando los brazos.

-y como vas con tu cuarto?-pregunto Sarah poniendo un pedazo de Pay frente a su hija

-Excelente mamá, pronto ya terminare…¿ te gustaría verlo?-dijo con alegría

-de verdad!-

-claro vamos- se levanto Ali y Sarah la siguió

-Wow!-decía Sarah viendo su antigua habitación había cambiado totalmente-esto… es maravilloso-caminaba por la habitación

-de verdad te gusto?-pregunto Ali apenada jugando con sus manos

-De verdad , has hecho un trabajo sensacional , espero también decores el mío-

-tenlo por hecho madre-dijo Ali pavoneándose

-Un cuarto digno de una princesa-dijo de repente

-Mamá- se quejo Ali

-perdón se que odias que te digan así-río

-pero mira esto se que te gustara-llamo Ali la atención de su madre-ta tan-canto y modelo

Sarah se quedo viendo la pared- El Rincón de Sarah- leyó- y que es esto?-

-Bueno entre todas las cosas no podía tirar todo, así que guarde unas algunas cosas que supuse tendría un significado para ti, ven – se acerco a ella para tomarla de la mano

-en primer lugar tenemos este póster de ilusión óptica, ver tanta escaleras me marea pero hay algo que me gusta, también tus libros de cuentos, estas figuras chistosas ahhh! Esta maqueta del Laberinto me encanta, imagínate si alguien se perdiera en esto yo no podría llegar al centro con lo despistada que soy seguro siempre llegaría al inicio-explicaba Ali

Sarah veía que le seguía enseñando cosas, pero ella simplemente no le hacia caso a su mente una persona llego

-y por ultimo esta cajita musical que me tiene encantada- se la enseño y Sarah la tomo en manos

-no puedo creer que sigua aquí después de tanto tiempo-decía tocando la muñeca- y se la regreso a su hija, ella la tomo le dio vuelta e inicio a sonar la musiquita ella la puso en su lugar y tomo a su mama e iniciaron a dar vueltas simulando que estaban bailando. Pero Sarah dejo de ver a su hija e inicio a ver a alguien conocido que le sonreía dulcemente –Jareth-susurro y se soltó caminando hacia atrás hasta toparse con el tocador

-Mamá! Estas bien- corrió Ali a socorrerla- estas bien la sostenía del brazo

-Si-Decía tocándose la cabeza-solo me maree

-Lo siento mamá, por que mencionaste al Rey de los Goblins?- pregunto Ali, Sarah se la quedo viendo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-Como sabes de él?- pregunto sumamente asustada e histérica-como lo sabes Alice dímelo- la tomo por lo hombros e inicio a sacudirla

-Mamá, tranquila, me estas lastimando-dijo Ali- cuando recién llegamos encontré en ese cajón-señalo el tocador- algunas cosas entre ellas un libro llamado "El Laberinto", lo inicie a leer y ahí aparece ese personaje Jareth- explicaba Ali a su madre ahora si estaba iniciando a pensar que se estaba volviendo loca

-Donde esta ese libro, dámelo-le ordeno- no lo volverás a leer

-No lo tengo-dijo

-Que cosa!-dijo histérica-

-Lo leí es cierto pero lo tire con todas las demás bolsas de basura- seguía aclarando Ali-sabes que las novelas de fantasía no son mi tipo-se alzo los hombros

-Estas segura Alice no me mientes-

-que gano con mentirte mamá, juro que para estas fechas ya ah de ser cachitos en alguna planta recicladota, seguro que estas bien mamá- Ali veia sumamente rara a su madre

-Si perdón hija, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, no me siento del todo bien-

-Deja te acompaño a tu cuarto-dijo Ali tomándola del brazo

-NO-jalando el brazo-estoy bien-dijo saliendo

Ali se quedo totalmente confundida ahora si su madre estaba desvariando.

Sarah entro a su recamara muy abrumada por lo que su hija le había dicho, se sentó a la orilla de la cama

-siempre tuviste razón, la puedo proteger de todos y de todo, menos de ti-dijo, se levanto y camino hacia la ventana, aquella misma, donde conoció por primera vez en persona al Rey de lo Goblins-por que ahora vuelves a atormentarse-dijo tristemente quitándose de ahí para después pasar a sentándose en su tocador se vio al espejo, ya no era la misma de antes, ahora era una madre y viuda, pero se sentía culpable de cierta forma ya que su pareja había muerto pero no se sentía del todo triste le dolía mas recordarlo a él que la muerte de su esposó

Mientras tanto en sus aposentos Jareth, tenia la mirada perdida en el retrato

-puedes huir de todos… menos de mi… se que me tienes presente todos los días de tu vida desde que te fuiste- le hablo al retrato

-tal vez fue una mala idea en regresar a esta casa, pero Ali ignora todo esto, tal vez podría…-decía con la mirada perdida- Hoggle podría decirme como es que esta… no Sarah no ,prometiste nunca mas hablar de eso en tu vida- se reclamo a si misma

-pronto regresaras a mi lado y ahora si juro no te dejarte ir, así deba renunciar a mi inmortalidad y seguirte hasta el mundo mortal- juro Jareth

- La protegeré de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo así pierda la vida en ello- se juro Sarah

-Mamá puedo entrar-dijo Ali tocando la puerta

-pasa hija- le contesto

ella se aguacho y tomo la charola con el té que le había preparado, entro

-Que pasa Ali?- pregunto, pero noto como su hija iba con una charola

-Mamá te vi sumamente alterada y pensé que tal vez un té te haría sentir mejor-

-Hay mi niña no te hubieras molesta siento haberte asustado- se levanto del tocador y fue directo a abrazar a su hija sobreprotectoramente, tratando de no tirarle la charola

-Se que no estas pasando por una de tu mejores etapas y es normal que ten crisis como estas, a mi también me pasan, la presencia de papá nos hace mucha falta-le dijo

-Si Ali, extraño muchísimo a tu padre- Ali se separo de su mamá un poco y vio como las lagrimas iniciaban a caer de sus ojos

-Ohh mami no llores, a él no le gustara verte de esta manera, vamos animo nos esta yendo bien del todo no crees, la casa es fabulo el vecindario también-dejo en el buró la charola y se acerco a su madre a secarle las lagrimas

-tienes razón, debemos tener animo-

Las dos estuvieron charlando todo lo que resto de la tarde hasta que Ali inicio a bostezar

-Será mejor que me haya dormir –volteo a ver el reloj de su madre- vaya son casi las 12 de la noche

-que cosa- se sorprendió Sarah-a dormir ya –le dijo

Ali se levanto e inicio a caminar hacia la puerta

-buena noches Ma-dijo- y gracias por sacar la bolsas de basura de mi cuarto-dijo para cerrar la puerta y entrar al suyo

Solo tenia la lámpara prendida y observando de nuevo el libro

-por que mi mamá no quiere que lea este libro- se cuestiono- si esta súper jalado de los pelos- se acomodo en la cama escondió el libro bajo su almohada tomo la caja musical le dio cuerda la puso en su lugar y la melodía inicio sintió como los ojos se le cerraban

-Su alteza todo esta listo-oyó Ali que le hablaron, ella volteo y noto que una chica tal vez unos tres años mas grande que ella estaba parada en una puerta, ella recordaba estar en su cuarto y seguramente estaba soñando, no lo pensó y se levanto de donde estaba paso por un espejo y se quedo frente a el admirándose, llevaba un vestido sumamente hermosos largo y de color blanco con encajes , su cabello recogido dejando unos mechones a los lado pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era la corona que levaba puesta y sobre la frente le caía una piedra en forma de gota que brillaba intensamente.

-se nos hará tarde-volvió decirle la chica

ella camino hacia donde estaba y salieron, recorrió un largo pasillo noto que era un castillo pues tenia la facha de ser uno, pronto se encontraron frente a unas puertas sumense hermosas de color dorado, volteo para ver que le indicaba la chica pero al hacerlo ya no estaba y cuando regreso a ver la puertas de nuevo estas estaban abiertas, de primera instancia noto que era una fiestas lo que se encontraba ahí adentro.

Entro caminado despacio ya que era muchas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, todo era tan majestoso, que no podía creer que estuviera en un lugar como ese , de pronto noto que todos los presente la veían y ella también se les quedo viendo y en ese instante todo iniciaron hacerle reverencia

-Su alteza-dijeron al unísono, Ali estaba sumamente sorprendida por que la llamaban de esa forma , sin pensarlo inicio a caminar entre la gente, por lo que los demás siguieron en lo suyo de vez en cuando algún caballero o dama la detenía para hacerle una reverencia galantemente y seguir diciéndolo " su alteza ", por lo que ella solo asentía y les ofrecía una sonrisa, notaba que era una fiesta de disfraces pues todos llevaban una mascaras como las de Venecia, entonces recordó cuando su padre las llevo al carnaval y supuso que era algo así ,pero esas mascaras en especial no eran bonitas si no mas bien monstruosas, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir observando el lugar había de todo, malabaristas, contorsionistas, tragafuegos, se sentía sumamente emocionada por todo lo que estaba viendo y viviendo. De pronto escuchó una melodía conocida la misma de su caja de música, noto que todos se dirigían hacia el lugar de donde emanaba, por lo que también les siguió, se abrió paso entre la gente e inicio a escuchar que alguien cantaba

"Hay un amor tan triste

Profundamente en tus ojos.

Una especie de pálida joya

Abierto y cerrado

Dentro de tus ojos.

Colocaré el cielo

Dentro de tus ojos."

Por fin estuvo hasta el frente y noto que había muchas pareja bailando y seguía escuchando la hermosa melodía, buscaba algo pero no sabia que era

**Hay un corazón tan engañado **

**Latiendo tan rápidamente **

**En busca de nuevos sueños.**

**Un amor que ha de durar **

**Dentro de tu corazón. **

**Colocaré la luna **

**Dentro de tu corazón.**

Y de pronto de ese montonal de parejas, apareció su mamá bailando con un hombre que no era su padre, ella se les quedo viendo, su madre no era como ella la veía ahora si no como en su juventud, lo sabia pues había visto fotos, ella vestida con un vestido un tanto anticuado pero hermosos de todos modos y al igual que ella portaba una clase de corona, en cuanto a su pareja, nunca en la vida lo había visto era sumamente estrafalario pero elegante a la vez, él portaba una chaqueta color azul eléctrico con brillante y su cabello rubio con algunos mechones azules que contrataban con su chaqueta, notaba como su mamá esta embelezada con aquel hombre mientras le cantaba , por lo que decidió seguir viéndolo y escuchar ya que su madre se veía totalmente feliz como nunca

**Como los barridos a través del dolor, **

**No tiene ningún sentido para ti. **

**Se va cada emoción. **

**No había demasiada diversión en todo, **

**Pero estaré allí para ti **

**Mientras el mundo se derrumba. **

**Cae. **

**Caes enamorada. **

**Te pintaré las mañanas del oro. **

**Te haré girar las tardes de Valentín. **

**Aunque somos extraños hasta ahora, **

**estamos eligiendo la trayectoria **

**Entre las estrellas. **

**Dejaré mi amor **

**Entre las estrellas. **

**Como los barridos a través del dolor, **

**No tiene ningún sentido para ti. **

**Se va cada emoción. **

**No había demasiada diversión en todo, **

**Pero estaré allí para ti **

**Mientras el mundo se derrumba. **

**Cae **

**Mientras el mundo se derrumba. **

**Cae **

**Mientras el mundo se derrumba. **

**Cae. **

**Cae. **

**Cae.**

Ali se exalto cuando noto que la pareja la vio ahí parada, el hombre que bailaba con su mamá, la soltó y dio unas palmada llamando la atención de los concurrentes, él hablaba pero Ali simplemente por mas que se esforzara no escuchaba lo que decía, de pronto noto que abrió los brazos y la señalo galantemente, todos los concurrentes iniciaron a aplaudir al igual que su madre, ella simplemente no entendía nada, su madre se acerco a ella abrazándola eufóricamente

-felicidades mi amor-le dijo al oido

-Gracias Mamá-fue lo único que pudo decir cuando su madre se separo para verla directa a los ojos, ahora noto que su madre estaba tal cual ella la conocía de pronto noto como el hombre con el que bailaba su madre le extendió su mano galantemente invitándola a bailar, Ali volteo a ver a su madre confunda

-Adelante- le dijo ella

Ali dio unos pasos y extendió su mano con precaución hasta que el hombre la tomo por completo, él la dirigió a la pista e inicio a bailar con ella; Ali se sentía protegida con aquel hombre no sentía que fuera un extraño para ella pero simplemente no recordaba quien era, él la veía tiernamente, y ella lo observaba, al igual que Ali el tenia los ojos bicolor como ella solo que uno era azul como el suyo y el otro café. De pronto pararon el baile pues Alguien mas se abría paso entre las personas y estas le hacían una reverencia, ella vio caminar a un chico súmasete guapo hacia donde ellos estaban, vestía todo de negro pero tenia una hombreras llenas de plumas blancas y negras como haciendo alusión a unas alas, eso le recordó al búho que vivía frente a su casa , él primero hizo reverencia a su madre y luego la abrazo y después de dirigió hacia ellos haciendo una reverencia, y después ofreciéndole su mano, ella volteo a ver al hombre con el que bailaba, este asintió y le paso su mano que después el chico tomo con galantería, ella sin dejar de verlo la encamino hacia el centro de la pista y la melodía de su caja de música volvió a sonar , el chico la acomodo acercándola demasiado a su cuerpo, pero a Ali simplemente no el importo pues se sentía hipnotizada con él, iniciaron a dar vueltas por el salón.

-Debo decir que luce sumamente hermosa su alteza- le dijo este al oído por lo que provocó un escalofrío en Ali, ella volteo a ver a su madre y acompañante y noto que estaban sujetos de la mano y al verla le sonrieron, ella no entendía nada, era un sueño sumamente extraño.

Por ese momento todo para ella era perfecto , pero lo perfecto no perdura para siempre , de pronto escucharon gritos y el baile paro, fue entonces cuando vio que entraba gente con tunicas negras, y ellos iniciaron a matar a todos los de la fiesta, de pronto toda la felicidad se vio derrumbada, el chico que bailaba con Ali la tomo de la mano e iniciaron a correr

-Mi mamá esta aun ahí adentro- le dijo al chico con el que corría

-Ali- la llamo su mamá angustiada que la esperaba a unos metros de ella junto con el mismo hombre, ellos dos la abrazaron aliviados que estuviera bien, la tomaron de la mano e iniciaron a jalarla para llevarla a otro lado y vio que el chico con el que estaba corría de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba, con una espada.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo- se negaba a ir con ellos

-El va estar bien mi cosa preciosa- escucho que le dijo el hombre , por fin escucho su voz

-Jareth-hablo su madre con angustia y en contra de su voluntad iniciaron a correr

-Tu eres Janeth-dijo Ali volteando a verlo- no puede ser tu eres un personaje de un cuento-

-Pronto comprenderás todo, mi tesoro-le dijo aun jalándola ellos tres entraron aun salón, ahí había una ventana, él la tomo la subió a ella

-Debes saltar mi cosa preciosa, prometo que todo estará bien- volvió a decirle

-no , no voy a saltar-dijo asustada- mamá- le tembló la voz iniciando a llorar

-debes de hacerle caso todo estará bien, pronto estaremos contigo- ella se asomo y no veía que tuviera fondo

entonces noto como las personas con tunica iniciaban a inundar el salón, vio como Jareth escondía a su mamá detrás de él en forma protectora

-Ella es nuestra Rey Goblin, lo sabes muy bien- le dijo un encapuchado

-Nunca se la daré-contesto por lo que se volteo y él mismo la empujo e inicio a caer

-Mamá, mamá, mamá- gritaba histéricamente-Maaaaaamaaaaaaaaá-

-Ali, Alice- despierta la sacudía su madre

-Ahhh- abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que estaba en su cuarto sana y salva

-que sucedió mi chiquita?-pregunto Sarah viendo la cara de angustia de su hija

pero ella solo se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a su mamá e inicio a llorar

-ya ni niña, ya paso estoy aquí – le decía mientras acariciaba su espalda-solo fue una pesadilla- dijo

* * *

><p>-Hay mostaza todo esta saliendo tal cual lo planeamos-dijo una anciana viendo en un caldero- nuestra princesita esta iniciando a tener sueños de revelación- dijo triunfante<p>

-Madame entonces eso quiere decir…-dijo la joven detrás de ella

-si…pronto regresara al Underground y ni Jareth ni Sarah podrán protegerla enta vez-río maléficamente – al fin voy a cumplir mi cometido solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que nuestra princesa llegue al laberinto, entonces será presa fácil, como Jareth no la recuerda, podremos traerla aquí fácilmente y así el Underground será mío al fin y después lo será la tierra de los mortales-inicio a reír


	4. ¿Quién eres?

Hola! Pues aqui esta otro capítulo mas, espero les guste ya casi llegamos al tan ansiado Laberinto, Ahora si Alice ni se imagina lo que va a Shaery Hiroshi por seguir leyendo, espero comentes este! :D. Perdón si me tardo en subir pero es que no eh tenido mucho tiempo, pero trato de siempre darme una escapadita!

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 * ¿ Quién eres? *<p>

Ali despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, volvió a visualizar su habitación, se aseguro estar en la protección de su casa

-Solo fue un sueño Ali, ahora recuerdo por que no leo esa clase de libros y mi mamá me lo prohíbe- se dijo así misma, se levanto pesadamente se calzo las pantuflas y salio de su habitación en busca de su madre. Al no encontrarla es su cuarto decidió bajar a la cocina y la vio tomando un café

-buenos días- dijo pesadamente

-Ali, como te sientes?-pregunto al ver el semblante de su hija

-Horrible-contestó tomando asiento en el barra de la cocina -pero nada que no pueda componer una buena taza de café-

Sarah inmediatamente se la sirvió, las dos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato

-y que soñaste?-pregunto de repente

Ali dudo un poco en decirle la verdad así que opto en cambiarlo un poco no quería angustiar mas su madre

-la… verdad ya ni recuerdo solo se que fue horrible-contestó después tomar su café

-Segura-la vio Sarah no muy convencida

-Segura mamá- volvió a afirmar

-ahmm, Ali, debo decirte algo importante-hablo Sarah un tanto nerviosa por lo que capto por completo la atención de su hija

-que sucede?-la vio la chica esperando una mala noticia por parte de su madre

-hace unas horas me hablaron de los estudios de cine-dijo

-Ahh! Te dieron el papel- grito feliz - Ma! felicidades

-No aun no-ella trato de calmar los nervios frente a su hija

-entonces, mamá déjate de rodeos dime que te dijeron-pregunto impaciente Ali

-bebo de ir a hacer el casting-bajo la mirada

-Las dos sabemos que solo es protocolario eso, y normalmente siempre te lo dan y por supuesto aceptaste-dijo sumamente entusiasmada, por fin su mama tendría una distracción desde la muerte de su padre

-yo… aun no respondo-

-QUEEEEEE MAMAAAAAAÁ, y por que hiciste eso-grito histerica

-bueno Alice debo irme una semana , semana en la que tendrás que estar tu sola y no se si aun…- observaba a si hija con miedo

-es tiempo mamá-la interrumpió- debemos adaptarnos a nuestra nueva vida, como te dije la otra vez debo aprender a ser responsable de mi persona durante 17años siempre había alguien que se encargara de mis cosas y de mi, pero no siempre va ser así, no soy un princesa , solo soy una chica como todas las demás!, sin contar que su madre es una famosa actriz-río un poco

-pero…-trato de hablar Sarah

-Ahhh antes de que digas-alzo su dedo índice con superioridad-se que no necesitamos el dinero, y no es por eso sino por que simplemente debes de distraerte, desde lo de papá ya no eres la misma necesitamos seguir con nuestra vida mamá, nada ni nadie va ser que papá regrese-contesto con tono triste

Sarah se quedo viendo a su hija, ella había madurado y como buena madre no lo quería aceptar

-Además que me puede pasar –volvió a hablar Ali muy segura de si misma –será interesante ver que hago yo sola una semana, solo te pido confía en mi –rogó juntado sus manos-siiiiii, mira si te hace sentir mas segura, le podemos hablar a tío Toby para que este al pendiente y si algo no funcionara bien juro hablarle irme con él-

-estas segura Ali, no importa si te quedas una semana sola?-preguntó un poco angustiada Sarah

-No, estoy segura, ya encontrare algo que hacer-dijo alzando los hombros como tratando de clamar a su madre- y bueno a que hora esperan por ti-

-A.. un no lo se-titubeo Sarah-deja hablo y confirmo- le dio la espalda a Ali

-Ma aquí esta-le ofreció el teléfono que antes ella ya había tomado para que no fuera arrepentirse antes- no tienes nada que hacer ahí-le dijo

Sarah la vio un tanto molesta su hija siempre era muy perseverante cuando quería algo, lo que le hizo recordar a cierta persona

-gracias-dijo amargamente Sarah

-de nada Ma- río burlona Ali, su madre siempre se comportaba así cuando no quería hacer algo. Sarah llamo inmediatamente y después de una ardua platica colgó

-pues… el auto que me recogerá a las tres de la tarde-dijo al fin Sarah sintiéndose aliviada mientras Ali río complacida

-pues que esperamos solo son las 11 de la mañana solo tenemos 4 horas para empacar-dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia la recamara de su madre.

Las dos sacaban y acomodaban ropa en las tres maletas que llevaría, a Ali siempre le gustaba ver la ropa de su madre ella era tan delicada-Como una reina-pensó divertida mientras metía su ropa en la maleta.

-Mamá te puedo hacer una pregunta, sin que te molestes-hablo Ali midiendo sus palabras, Sarah alzo la cara para verle

-por supuesto hija que cosa es no creo que me molestes-contesto por su parte

-po.. por que… te gustaba tanto el libro del "el laberinto" y ahora simplemente no lo soportas-

Sarah no daba crédito a lo que Ali le preguntaba, ella nunca pensó tenerle que dar una explicación acerca de ello, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a sentarse junto a ella

-no lo odio…-dijo pensando muy bien lo que le iba a decir-simplemente me aburrió tanto leerlo… de hecho le tengo un cariño muy especial, pero uno crece y deja creer en fantasías-dijo esperando que con eso ya no preguntara mucho mas

-y… por esa razón me prohibiste leerlo?-volvió a preguntar, Sarah vio a su hija, Ali solía ser muy obstinada cuando algo le apasionaba o despertaba mucho su curiosidad

-bueno…-Sarah no sabia muy bien que responder por lo que hubo un silencio. Ali noto que eso incomodo a su mamá

-perdón… solo olvídalo… no bebi preguntar de todas maneras no te preocupes, sabes que esa clase de libros nunca me ha gustado, como me repites a cada rato " los cuentos de fantasía no existen", además que ese libro esta jalado de los pelos –se paro para caminar hacia la ventana

-por que lo dices-Ahora Sarah se sentía curiosa por la opinión de Ali

-Goblins, un laberinto, y un demente que roba bebes-inicio a reír-donde has odio eso, además de que es un rey sin una reina o familia, que no así son lo cuentos de hadas, este tonto ni siquiera tuvo la fortaleza de detener a la chica, si tanto la amaba por que no se sacrifico él-argumento como muy conocedora del tema

-pero lo hizo- dijo Sarah en susurro, recordando

-ahh no lo creo- volteo para ver a su madre- en el libro no dice nada, quisiera saber cual es tu punto de comparación para decir eso Ma- camino hacia ella pelutantemente

-POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TAN CRUEL JARETH POR QUE !-grito Sarah sumamente colérica, Ali se asusto mucho por lo que retrocedió

Sarah respiraba agitadamente, alzo la cara y vio la expresión asustada de su hija

-estas… bien?-pregunto Ali aun asustada

-Alice no quiero que volvamos a hablar de eso de nuevo ok- advirtió

Ali solo asintió y para su suerte sonó el teléfono

-yo contesto-salio rápidamente del cuarto

-bueno-contesto Ali

-Ali?-hablo otra chica del otro lado

-Andy?-contesto ella-Amiga como estas!-saltaba de alegría

Sarah termino de hacer sus maletas y bajo a arreglar algunas cosas para dejarle a Ali, mientras escuchabas las risotadas que tenia al teléfono- hablar con su amiga le hace bien-pensó-tomo la basura y se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y al hacerlo a los pies de esta encontró un racimo de ratones muertos por lo que Sarah pego un gran grito

-Andy te llamo después -dijo y colgó, Ali corrió hacia donde su madre, al estar junto a ella y ver lo mismo grito al igual que ella y retrocedió escondiéndose detrás de ella solo asomando se sobre su hombro

-co…mo…. Las… quitaremos?-pregunto, su madre le contesto pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un ave, ella Alzo la mirada y noto que el búho estaba frente a ellas y este aleteo, entonces recordó aquella tarde en el parque

-Ali… la escoba- hablo su madre para sacarla de sus pensamiento

-Ah! si… perdón-fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Al fin pudieron quitar las ratas y poner la basura en su lugar

-Ali por que me agradeciste, ayer por la basura?- pregunto Sarah al recordarlo

-Por que la sacaste de mi cuarto se que soy una floja-se quejo-pero no volverá a suceder-

-Yo no la saque- pensó Sarah- ahh si no te preocupes-contesto

Las tres de la tarde dieron en el reloj de la sala y al mismo tiempo el timbre de la casa sonó

Ali abrió la puerta

-buenas tarde, la señorita Williams?-pregunto el hombre canoso

-Ahhh si un momento-dijo Ali –MAMA TU TRANSPORTE ACABA DE LLEGAR-grito

-Hija estoy en la cocina no hay por que gritar-salio Sarah

-oh lo siento-se apeno un poco

Sarah le dijo al hombre cual eran las maletas que debía meter a la limosina que le esperaba estacionada enfrente de su casa, ella abrazaba fuertemente a su hija mientras le daba una y mil explicaciones

-Ma ya eso ya me lo has dicho mil veces-se quejo Ali, su madre la separo un poco pero aun la sostenía de los hombros

-es la primera vez que te quedaras solas y eso me angustia mucho-se quejo Sarah

-pero no me pasara nada-volvió a abrazar a su madre- Mamá estaré bien y vete ya antes que yo misma te meta en el auto –amenazo- tu vuelo esta por salir

-en cuanto llegue, a L.A te llamare-inicio a bajar la escaleras para entrar en el auto

-Solo al celular debo de ir hacer alguna compras- contesto despidiéndose con la mano

-recuerda que los números del hotel y la locución están en una hoja en la puerta del refri, con una lista de lo que debes hacer- veía directamente a su hija, tratando de recordar todo lo que debía decirle

-Mamá vete ya- replico Ali

-ok, ok te quiero mi niña-

-yo también mamá- se despidió por ultima vez, y espero hasta que el auto desapareciera a lo lejos, se sentó en los escaleras de fuera de la casa, pronto se paro y me metió cerrando la puerta pesadamente

-estoy sola- suspiro-ESTOY SOLA!- Grito de alegría- no puedo creerlo una semana sin mamá y puedo hacer lo que quiera- brincaba con euforia, se dirigió a la cocina a ver, que había dejado para ella

-QUE!- grito histérica-Mamá ya no soy una niña- se quejo tomándola e iniciándola a leer la lista era como 6 hojas dándole santo y seña que debía hacer y donde estaban las cosas- ah luego la leeré pero ahora saldré a comprar pinturas, pinceles, algo de comer y le llevare de comer al búho.

La semana se le estaba pasando a Ali rápidamente y casi no le daba tiempo de hacer nada, su Tío le había hablado todos los días para cerciorarse de cómo estaba. Al igual que su mamá que le informo que tomaría otros cuatro días en regresar lo que a Ali no le disgusto en nada, después de todo le estaba tomado cariño a la casa como el vecindario, ya casi le hablaba a todos sus vecinos, pero no había podido hacer ninguna amistad de su edad siempre le había costado trabajo hacer una amistad, solo tenia una sola amiga

-Siempre eh sentido que no encajo en ningún lugar soy como la rara-se quejaba amargamente

-¿tu sientes lo mismo?- le pregunto al ave que veía comer

-bueno como no me van a ver como rara si estoy platicando con un búho- volvió a quejarse pero aun así siguió hablando

- mi mamá regresara hasta de dentro tres días puedes creerlo, te cuento un secreto- se próximo al ave- estoy pintando su habitación con pasajes de su libro favorito, esta quedando hermoso-seguía contando pero noto que el reloj sonaron las siete

-será mejor que me vaya-se paro del asiento pero de pronto se detuvo al oír un trueno

-ahh!-grito tapándose la orejas- espero eso no sea una tormenta-hablo un tanto asustada, entonces noto que el Ave la veía- no me veas así! Si le tengo miedo a las tormentas y que!- reclamo para irse corriendo, al llegar a su casa cerro todo como su madre le había indicado en la lista. Se preparo algo de comer y subió; entrando a la habitación de su madre dejo la charola en una de los buros junto a la cama y se paro en medio del cuarto, veía su avance, prácticamente ya había terminado solo estaba pintando detalles, pero fue interrumpida de nuevo por los trueno y corrió a la cama

-Por favor que no sea una tormenta… no sola- se quejo, volvió a pararse, subió a un banco en las paredes del vestidor donde estaba pintando un bosque, se agacho a buscar su libro para ver como lo describía y ver que mas le faltaba, pero simplemente no lo encontró, bajo y lo busco por todas partes

-Pero donde lo deje-tomo su barbilla pensando- recuerdo… que- se movía por todo el cuarto-de seguro esta en mi habitación-

Así que salio, hay también lo busco por todos lados- simplemente no lo comprendo donde deje el maldito libro- pego con su pie contra el piso frustrada de pronto noto que su closet estaba abierto

- recuerdo haberlo cerrado- pensó, se dirigió a este para cerrarlo y noto que en lo mas alto estaba el libro

-pero que diablo haces ahí, yo no recuerdo haberte subido-reclamo, fue a tomar la silla de su tocador la puso cerca del libro, se subió y lo tomo

- ja! No escaparas de nuevo, mm que es eso- vio que en el rincón estaban unas cajas una blanca y una sumamente hermosas-no las había visto y como si nunca me subo-río-veamos-inicio a estirarse para alcanzarlas-ya… casi…- se esforzaba-va..mos… Ali tu puedes-se daba animo, pero no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba a la orilla de la sillas puedo alcanzarlas y jalarlas ya que la caja decorada tenia una manija pero al hacerlo callo- ahhhh!-callo-auchhh-se quejo sobandose la cabeza ya que le cayeron en la cabeza-entupidas cajas- se levanto y las pateo pero dejo de hacerlo pues otro trueno inundo el cielo-tranquila Alice, no pasa nada-respiraba hondo

Tomo las cajas y las puso sobre su cama, primero abrió la caja blanca de ahí saco algo envuelto en muchos papeles, cuando termino que quitarle todos, se encontró con una figura un tanto extraña para ella

-y este quien es- observaba la figura por todos lados-parece una estrella de rock… por supuesto pasadísimo de moda-se carcajeo-pero esta chistoso, me gusta, seguro mamá no se acordaba de él, pero ya que te eh encontrado personita extraña, te honraré con ponerte en el "Rincón de Sarah"- le decía mientras caminaba hacia las repisas. De regreso de nuevo a la cama se sentó junto a la caja que mas le había gustado. ella paso su mano para sentir la textura- nunca había visto una caja así- la miraba muy curiosa, era de color blanco con un símbolo raro y florituras alrededor, parecía que emanaba brillo por si misma, ella con sumo cuidado la abrió y al hacerlo brillantina salio de ella -wow!-solo puedo decir pues como si fuera mágica, noto que había una nota la tomo e inicio a leerla

" Mi reina merece lo mejor y hoy en tu noche, debe de lucir excepcional, recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti "

Atte:J

-J-se dijo Ali- que clase de nombre es J, bueno por lo menos la letras es bonita-dejo la nota al lado ella, volvió su mirada a la caja vio que un listo amaraba una tela en dorado ella lo quito con sumo cuidado y al fin puedo ver su contenido, lo inicio a sacar son sumo cuidado y vio que era un vestido

-wow!- exclamo- esta hermoso nunca había visto algo igual- se levanto y se lo probo por encima- dejo el vestido en la cama regreso a la caja había todo zapatos accesorio inclusive un fondo de encaje, ella toco la tela y era sumamente suave, mas suave que el algodón o la seda

-cuando usaría esto, parece de princesa, debería probármelo todo volvió a tomar el vestido probándoselo por encima de nuevo se dirigió a su tocar para verse- no no debo…-se lo quito- pero es tan hermoso… ahhh que diablos no esta mi mamá- se dio ánimos así que inicio a desvestirse rápidamente, se puso primero el fondo y luego el vestido, pero noto que eran botones y no habría nadie que le ayudara

- lastima tendré que esperar- se dijo tristemente pero al tratar de quitárselo noto que ya estaba abotonado

-que… como…- no se explicaba-ahh no importa inicio a dar vueltas con el, el color era rojo quemado tenia un cuello cuadrado y de manga larga se amoldaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y de ahí se abría en una falda muy amplia con un pequeña cola, la cintura se amoldaba con una tela que giraba alrededor y caían por enfrente esa era de color verde bosque y tenían florituras en plata y en la manga derecha tenia listones tejidos de color plata y verde que brillaban intensamente como si tuvieran muchas piedras, regreso y se calzo los zapatos de mismo color del vestido parecían los de las bailarinas de ballet ya que se ataban con listones os zapatos tenían piedras del mismo color de los listones y había un moño del mismo color, se sentó en el tocador se peino de media cola y se pudo el moño, se emociono como el vestido caía a lo largo, volvió a pararse para verse al espejo pero solo se veía la mitad del cuerpo

-no así no me miro bien… un momento el espejo de mamá- tomo el libro y salio corriendo con un poco de dificultad alzando el vestido de frente para no pisarlo, camino hasta el vestidor de su Madre donde tenia un espejo de cuerpo completo al quedar frente a este se quedo sorprendida al verse

–wow- se observaba e inicio a dar vueltas con el, pero tuvo que detener su juego ya que el cielo volvió a tronar ella se tiro al suelo y se tapo la cabeza a ella realmente la atemorizaban las tormentas, su madre le había causado el miedo pues siempre que había una tormenta su madre, también se ponía sumamente nerviosa y mandaba a cellar todas la ventanas y Ali se dormía con ella, cada que Ali le pregunta por que le debía tener miedo, Sarah argumentaba que era cuando cosas malas pasaban, nunca supo que eran las cosas malas pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Cuando se termino de escuchar el trueno, Ali se levanto agitada

-Vamos… Alice no pasa nada- se dijo limpiando el vestido. Ella seguía fantaseando con aquel vestido, nunca había hecho tal cosa no le gustaba pero con eso puesto le despertaba la imaginación

-Así podría se un princesa hecha y derecha-se decía, de pronto vio el libro y lo tomo

-que se sentirá actuar, mamá dice que es sensacional, bueno- pasaba las hojas del libro-digamos las líneas de la chica… mmm...… aquí están- lo detuvo donde estaba lo que buscaba, ella las leyó un par de veces para aprendérselas cuando estuvo segura camino hacia la entrada del vestidor

-Bien aquí vamos!-respiro hondo, una ultima hojeada y cerro el libro-Dame al niño —inicio a decir Ali, con voz baja pero firme, con el coraje que se precisaba. Ella estiro las mano e inicio a caminar lentamente—. Dame al niño —repitió— A través de innombrables peligros e incontables dificultades, me he abierto paso hasta el castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins, para recuperar al niño que me has robado-seguía diciendo muy firme- Porque mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya y mi reino tan grande… no tienes poder sobre mi- termino de decir y un trueno cayo de nuevo pero esta vez se escuchó muy cerca de su casa como si hubiera caído dentro, ella dio un gran grito, fue entonces que inicio a llover a cantaron y la luz se fue

- no… no… no…. Esto no puede estar pasando-alardeo, de pronto escucho pisadas y volteo asustada, de pronto vio que en la cama se movían cosas ella no podía moverse - debo salir de aquí- se dijo corrió hacia la puerta, afuera la tormenta era aterradora los truenos y rayos eran los protagonistas y eso alteraba mucho a Ali al llegar a la puerta trato de salir pero no podía abrirla

- esta… atascada…- la jalaba histéricamente al igual que las lagrimas iniciaban a caer a sus mejillas pronto sintió como jalaban su vestido, ella gritaba sumamente asustada tratando de ver algo en esa densa oscuridad, quedo de frente a la ventana principal de la habitación aun luchando con lo que jalaba su vestido, volvió a ser asustada por el golpeteo suave y rápido en la ventana, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza clavándose la uñas en la palma tratando de tomar el contol de la situación.

Un buhó blanco con destellos negros aleteaba insistentemente contra el cristal. Podía ver la luz del rellano reflejada en sus grandes, redondos y amarillos ojos, observándola. La blancura de su plumaje estaba iluminada por una serie de relámpagos que parecían continuos. Tras ella, un goblin alzó brevemente la cabeza, y la agachó de nuevo. Otro hizo lo mismo. Ella no les vio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del búho.

El relámpago crujió y brilló intermitentemente de nuevo, y esta vez distrajo su atención de la ventana iluminando el reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Vio que sus manecillas apuntaban a las trece en punto. Estaba mirando distraídamente al reloj cuando sintió algo golpear la parte de atrás de sus piernas. Bajó la mirada. Y noto como las cosas de la habitacion se movian como si tuvieran vida propia Los labios de Ali se abrieron, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

Tras ella, algo rió disimuladamente. Se giró y vio como se agachaba rápidamente tras la cómoda. Las sombras corrían por las paredes. Los goblins brincaban y saltaban tras ella. Ali estaba observando la cómoda.

Se dio la vuelta, con la boca abierta, las manos cerradas en puños, y vio unas criaturitas haciendo malabares. Estos se agacharon entre las sombras, para evadir su mirada. Ali buscó algo que pudiera servirle de arma. En la esquina de la habitación había una sombrilla. La cogió y avanzó hacia las criaturas

—Largo. Largo —lloriqueó, intentando golpearlos, uno de los goblins logro quetarselo se la mano

El viento tormentoso elevó su tono. El relámpago iluminó la habitación como si fuera de día, y las caras aterradoras de repente se desvanecieron dentro de los armarios, cajones o bajo las grietas del suelo. Cuando el trueno resonó y el viento sacudió las cortinas, una ráfaga de aire abrió la ventana. Entre las cortinas flameantes entró el búho blanco con destellos negros.

Alice se cubrió la cara con las manos, y gritó, y volvió a gritar callendo al suelo. Estaba petrificada ante la idea de que el búho aleteara hacia ella. Pensó que se moriría si lo hacía.

Sintió el viento soplar alrededor de su cabello, pero el aleteo había cesado. Espió entre los dedos, para ver donde estaba posado el pájaro. Quizás había vuelto a salir volando.

El prolongado chisporroteo de un relámpago lanzó una sombra gigante sobre la pared que daba a la ventana. Era la sombra de una figura humana.

Ali vio hacia el suelo. La silueta recortada contra el cielo tormentoso era la de un chico. Ella fue alzando la cara poco a poco viendo la figura humana frente a ella, él llevaba una capa color negra con hombreras con muchas plumas negras y blancas,esta se arremolinaba con el viento . Podía ver que su cabello era de un negro intenso como la noche un poco largo y alborotado. Algo centelleaba en su cuello. Más no podía ver a la luz tenue.

-Quién… eres…?- pregunto nerviosa

El chico frente a ella hizo una reverencia galantemente


	5. ¡Yo no soy Sarah!

Sábadaba! Apoco no aman lo fines de semana, yo si por que es cuando me pongo en huelga y no hago nada, después de una semana con un montón de cosas que hacer, pues para que se distraigan por eso este capítulo, espero lo disfruten ya la cosa se esta poniendo buena, saludos a todos aquello que leen la historia en el anonimato, vamos díganme que les parece no muerdo jajaja. Shaery Hiroshi gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia que bueno que te este gustando, y es un honor que me vayas a incluir en tu nuevo fic :D en cuanto al personaje que te parece si elijo ser parte de la primas del chico, muero por leer tu fic, pero seré paciente, un saludin a todos y pórtense mal.

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 * ¡Yo no soy Sarah! *<p>

El chico frente a ella hizo una reverencia galantemente

-Yo mi Reina soy Andreth, Príncipe de los Goblins- contesto con voz suave y amable

Los relámpagos trazaban venas en el cielo e iluminaron su cara. No estaba sonriendo como podía sonreír uno al saludar a un desconocido, ni su expresión era feroz. Sus ojos amarillos estaban fijos en los de Ali con una intensidad que ella encontraba hipnotizadora. Cuando dio un paso hacia ella, a la luz que brillaba desde la puerta, no retrocedió. Si los ojos no la hubieran hipnotizado, la cadena dorada que colgaba de su cuello podría haberlo hecho. Su camisa era color blanca, de mangas sueltas, con puños sedosos en las muñecas. Sobre ella un chaleco de piel color café . Calzaba botas negras sobre pantalones negros ajustados, y en sus manos guantes negros.

-Reina?- pregunto Ali extrañada hacia el titulo

-Su majestad por favor permítame ayudarle- se acerco a ella y trato de levantarla pero Ali simplemente no dejo que la tocara

-No, yo puedo sola- se levanto sacudiendo su vestido

El zumbido que había creído oír en el aire era ahora bastante claro, y musical.

El desconocido sonrió ante su vacilación. Era indudablemente guapo. No había esperado eso. Cuando habló, su voz fue un susurro. Ali aun no podía creer aquello

-Espero los Goblins no la hayas asustado, ya sabe lo juguetones que pueden ser los inútiles-

-Goblins-dijo Ali sin dar crédito a lo que oía

-Espero no los haya olvidado- el chico inicio a caminar por la habitación- veo que tiene un talento con la pintura, mi padre nunca menciono tal cosa-Ali lo seguía con la mirada aun no entendía nada

-Sa…- se acerco un Goblin a Ali pero ella al verlo lo pateo gritando desaforadamente Andreth volteo alarmado

-Les dije que se comportaran-les grito- están frente a la Reina-

-Sabes…- ella se acerco a Andreth que veía detenidamente la pintura del búho sobre la chimenea- creo que estas un poco equivocado yo…- pero este la detuvo poniendo un de sus dedos enguantados en sus labios

-Este es mi padre verdad?-pregunto curioso- se ve tan majestuosos como lo es él-siguió hablando aun con su dedo en Ali, pero ella lo quito bruscamente

-No, no se quien sea tu padre pero no es él- contesto enojada-ahora si no es mucha molestia podrías tu y tus criaturitas irse de mi casa- grito

Durante un momento, se evaluaron el uno al otro, adversarios intentando medirse al comienzo de una larga aventura. El trueno retumbó. Y al parecer a Ali ya no le importo

Entonces Andreth alzó su brazo izquierdo e hizo un largo gesto con su mano. Sarah miró alrededor, pensando que él estaba convocando ayuda. Cuando volvió a mirarle de frente, un brillante cristal había aparecido en su mano.

-Su majestad se que hemos venido de improvisto, pero es necesario que regrese al Underground, mi padre la necesita en verdad por favor- seguía moviendo el cristal en su mano

-Al que…-decía Ali sorprendía eso no le poda estar pasando ella, eso era dentro de un libro

-El Underground como el laberinto correo un grave peligro, por eso necesitamos de su ayuda-explico de nuevo

Ali se sentía hipnotizada con el cristal, que no podía dejar de mirar

-Tómelo- se lo extendió- vera que mi padre aguarda-ella inicio a extender la mano hacia el cristal pero lo detuvo en el camino poniendo sus manos al costado.

-Y que necesita de mi?-pregunto curiosa

-Eso no lo se, solo lo sabrá si regresa-

Ali se quedo meditando, Andreth resoplo, y suspiro, iniciaba a perder la paciencia, su padre le dijo que seria difícil de convencer o mas bien no le dijo lo terca que era. Con un ademán de la mano extinguió el cristal

-No quiero se grosero pero debemos irnos ya, el tiempo correo- camino hacia ella, la tomo de la mano e inicio a jalarla pero Ali pronto puso resistencia

-Su majestad no haga esto mas difícil, estoy exhausto y lo único que quiero es regresar a casa y poder ayudar un poco a mi padre con nuestro problemas- se quejo ya muy frustrado al notar que la chica simplemente no respondía.

-Entonces el laberinto existe?-pregunto Ali curiosa poniendo sus mano detrás de su espalda- y es de suma importancia que vaya eh-

Andreth suspiro molesto

-Si su majestad existe. Creo que vivir tanto tiempo en la tierra le ah afectado-

-oye que descortés eres- reclamo Ali pero él simplemente no le hizo caso

-Ahí mismo esta- señalo Andreth

Relámpago y trueno, en el instante preciso, pensó ella. Pasó junto a él y miró a la noche. Sobre una colina distante, brillando entre los destellos, vio un castillo. Se inclinó sobre el alféizar, intentando ver más claramente. Había torres con torretas, enormes muros, capiteles y bóvedas, un rastrillo y un puente levadizo. Alrededor de él el relámpago lamía y se ahorquillaba como lenguas de serpiente. Más allá, oscuridad.

Desde detrás de su hombro, Andreth murmuró.

-Vamos Majestad apoco no recuerda lo divertido que podía ser este lugar-

-Parece interesante- respondió-ese es el castillo mas allá de la cuidad de los Goblins-

Andreth no respondió esta vez, y Ali se dio la vuelta. Todavía estaba allí, observándola intensamente, pero ya no estaban en su casa. Estaban cara a cara sobre una cumbre barrida por el viento. Entre ellos y la colina en la que se alzaba el castillo había un amplio valle. En la oscuridad no podía verse lo que había ahí abajo. No sabia como es que había llegado ahí y hace unos momento estaba en su casa, inicio a camiar de un lado a otro mientras Andreth la seguía con la mirada

Se giró de nuevo. El viento le sopló el cabello sobre la cara. Echándoselo hacia atrás, dio un tímido paso hacia delante

La voz de Andreth llegó desde su espalda.

-Su majestad , ya no hay vuelta atrás, se que le gustaría recorrer de nuevo el Laberinto-

-Como que no hay vuelta hacia atrás- se alarmo Ali- debo de regresar a mi casa, mi mamá me debe encontrar cuando regrese-

-Ahh ese ya no es su problema-río

-Que estas diciendo! –grito Ali

-Debo decirle que se ve excepcional es ese vestido al parecer ya esperaba nuestra visita-la miraba de arriba a abajo

-Debe haber una confusión yo nunca eh estado en este lugar y exijo que tu me regrese a mi casa-lo amenazo con el dedo

-Sabe que no puedo hacerlo, sabe que al pisar el Underground, debe de cruzar el laberinto si quiere algo a cambio-

-Que! Eso no es justo yo no pedí venir- grito Ali

-Sabe que así son la reglas, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, pero de que se preocupa si usted se lo sabe de memoria, será pan comido-animo

-no no, debo estar soñado- camino uno centímetros lejos de él- ok Ali cierra los ojos contaras hasta cinco y cuando los abras estarás en casa y despertaras- se decía

-Su majestad-la llamo Andreth

-Tu cállate pesadilla- le grito, Andreth frustrado ante la situación se recargo en un árbol próximo cruzándose de brazos a esperar las locuras de la chica

-1...- inicio contar Ali en voz alta

-Pero será pan comido- se quejo Andreth remedando a su padre

-5…-grito Ali abrió los ojos se volteo y vio el mismo panorama

-No es un sueño estas aquí- le aclaro el chico -Su majestad, será mejor que inicié el laberinto si quiere llegar a cenar al castillo-

-Yo no quiero cenar en el castillo si no en mi casa-lloriqueo Ali, ella sentó en el suelo se tomo de la piernas e inicio a llorar, Andreth no daba crédito por lo que se fue a sentar junto a ella

-Su majestad no pensé fuera tan traumático regresar- dijo en tono preocupado

-No me llames así- dijo Ali entre sollozos

-Prefieres que te diga por tu nombre Sarah-

como por arte de magia ella dejo de llorar alzo la cara y se lo quedo viendo, Andreth se sintió intimidado ante eso ojos bicolor que pronto le recordaron a su padre

-Como me llamaste?-

-Sarah así te llamas-aclaro confundido

-No mi nombre el Alice-aclaro, Andreth inicio a reír

-Bueno por lo menos tienes buen sentido del humor-

-Es verdad mi nombre es Alice, pero mi mamá se llama Sarah-

El chico sintió un terrible escalofríos en todo el cuerpo

-No me mientes… te pareces a ella-titubeo

-Es lógico tonto es mi mamá-se molesto

-No, no tu debes ser Sarah-le decía, agacho la mirada como tratando de recordar-en el retrato tiene el cabello lacio y los ojos verde… pero ella-susurraba

-Ahhh! Si eso lo se mi cabello no es lacio-tomo un mecho- y mis ojos no son verdes, pero mi piel si es blanca como la de ella, eso te pone alegre-se puso de pie- Ahora aclarada la situación podrías regresarme a mi casa-se limpiaba el vestido-mi madre llega en dos días, si quieres puedes esperar ahí por ella-hablaba pero veía que el chico simplemente no respondía- eh tu- le trono los dedos frente a él por lo que llamo su atención- ya puedo regresar a casa-le dijo

-no… puedo… hacer eso-alzo la cara titubeando

-COMO QUE NO PUEDES REGRESAR A CASA, TU ME TRAJISTE AHORA TU ME REGRESAS-le grito histérica- estamos dentro de un libro dios santo-seguía gritando

-El libro solo es un portal, todo esto es real, Alice-

* * *

><p>Un Goblin corría por la escalera directo al salón, al entrar pudo ver a su Rey en el trono como siempre<p>

-Su Majestad-hizo una reverencia-

-Si-se limito a contestar

-El príncipe y la reina están aquí ya su majestad-informo

Jareth se levanto rápidamente

-donde están?-

-fuera del laberinto-informo este

-vamos inútiles vamos den aviso que la reina ah llegado-todos los Goblins iniciaron a correr como locos por todos lados- pronto… muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo-río Jareth

* * *

><p>- A ver déjame entender-movía la manos nerviosa- si el libro es el portal cualquier persona puede entrar-<p>

-No solo si solicitan nuestro servicio-dijo frustrado Andreth- mi padre me matara- se decía

-pues vamos con tu padre le decimos que te equivocaste y yo le puedo decir que mi madre llega dentro de dos días-rogaba por que le digiera que si

-No puedo-agacho la cabeza

-Que mas tengo que hacer para que me saques de este horrible lugar, quieres que me arrodille lo hago- volvió a decir Ali apunto de perder la cabeza.-estoy esperando-canturreo

-Ya te dije que no puedo regresarte- se levanto del suelo-pero su hay una opción para que regreses a tu casa y como yo veo la situación es la única-

-Y cual es?- presiono

-Atraviesa el laberinto y llega al castillo-concluyo acercándose a ella

-QUE! Yo no voy a ser eso, me perdería rápidamente- alego-además tu deberías ayudarme tu fuiste el que trajo aquí por equivocación-recalco, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-No puedo ayudarte de otra forma y es la única manera de ayudarte si llegas mi padre tiene que concederte un deseo-él le toco tiernamente la mejilla los dos se vieron directo a los ojos

-Y que si me pierdo-volvió a alegar Ali- yo soy tan despistada y me desespero con facilidad-

-que poca autoestima tienes- se burlo el chico, ella se alejo un poco y lo golpeó en el brazo, pero solo hizo que riera mas

-Te exijo que me regreses a mi casa ahora mismo- ordeno Ali muy decidida golpeando el pie con el piso, Andreth no pudo dejar de comparar esa actitud con la de su padre

-Mira Ali, no puedo hacer mas por ti, vamos tu puedes tu madre lo recorrió una vez y llego, por que tu no habrías de hacerlo-argumento

-pero…-dudo y soltó un bufido de frustración- me das tu palabra que si llego me regresaras a casa-amenazo

-lo prometo-puso su mano sobre su pecho-es mas regresare al castillo, hablare con mi padre y tal vez hasta te puedas ir antes, pero debes entrar al laberinto para que eso suceda-

-estaba bien, esta bien, lo Hare-se quejo -no me queda de otra- le dio la espalda viendo como amanecía

-bien entonces, me iré- escucho por detrás de ella, volteo y noto que iniciaba a desaparecer-por cierto solo tienes trece horas para resolverlo-

-Eso no estaba en el trato-volvió a quejarse-no es justo-

-Lo siento así son la reglas del juego-termino para desaparecer

Ali de lo enojada que estaba pateo la tierra

-No puede ser, no puede ser, que voy hacer, dios que alguien me salve, que va a pasar cuando todos se den cuenta que no estoy-lloriqueaba-Mamá se morirá de angustia y será mi culpa pero regresando a casa quemare todos los libros de fantasía-advirtió sumamente enojada


	6. ¡Este lugar no lleva a ningun lado!

San Martes, casi San Miércoles por eso otro capi mas ya que estamos en el ombligo de la semana y no se le haga tan pesada, ya estamos dentro del laberinto por fin! Ahora veamos si podemos salir jajaja espero les guste. Pórtense mal

Shaery Hiroshi, Andreth es un encantador jajaja yo estoy enamorada de mi personaje jajaja, se que cuando avancé la historia te gustara mas, me agrada saber que pronto subirás tu historia :D, que padre que estudiaste paginas wed a mi me gusta mucho, lastima que soy un desastre para eso por eso me dedico mas a lo de la impresión ese es mi fuerte. También a mi me encanta Eriol y Tomoyo, debo confesar que durante muchos años estuve obsesionada con él jajaja, sabes que es lo chistoso con Tomoyo y yo es que soy yo en realidad, mis amigos dicen que las CLAM tuvieron que verme cuando era pequeña y ver como me comportaba y vivía por que mi personalidad es idéntica a ella y un poco física, es mas cuando la ven es como verme a mi en caricatura jajaja, la única diferencia es que tomoyo es de piel blanca y ojos de color, yo no los tengo pero si compartimos el cabello jejeje incluso era voz principal del coro de mi escuela así de intenso esta la cosa , yo aun ando en busca de mi Eriol xD, el mundo da muchas vueltas uno nunca sabe. Yo también amo a los gemelos Hiitachin son la neta ( también Tengo trauma con ellos ¬¬), no soy gran fan de Honey-sempai, pero si de tamaky lo adoro al tipo jajajaja. Voy a ver la serie que me has recomendado, si me gusta mucho la música clásica gracias la veré y luego te daré mi opinión.

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 *¡Este lugar no lleva a ningún lado! *<p>

En el salón Jareth aguardaba ansioso a su hijo para que le contara todo lo sucedido, para su suerte en ese momento él apareció

-padre- se inclino ante el monarca

-Hijo mío lo has hecho, la has traído de vuelta-se dirigió a él para abrazarlo- no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ahora debemos de preparar todo- Jareth seguía cotando a su hijo su planes

-Padre… debo contarle algo-dijo un tanto nervioso, él monarca volteo a verle

-Que cosa es?- pregunto despectivo

-bueno… creo que- tartamudeo aun mas nervioso

-ahh no importa, todo esta perfecto y lo que sea te lo perdono-le dio la espalda

-ella no es Sarah…- soltó de golpe

-Además imagínate cuan… como que no es Sarah- grito de repente llenando todo el salón con su voz, por lo que lo Goblins iniciaron a temblar

-No padre eh traído a la chica incorrecta-agachaba la cabeza, Jareth se acerco a él lentamente, tomo su barbilla con sus dedos para que lo viera de frente, estaba totalmente furioso

-Y quien es la chica que esta apunto de entrar a mi laberinto?-pregunto calmando su furia

-Su hija-contesto

-Su…hija, imposible-los soltó-ella no tiene hijos-afirmo riendo

-Pues ella asegura que su madre es Sarah, padre-

-Debes estar equivocado, Andreth era tan fácil tu misión y tu fallas-grito de nuevo- que debo hacer contigo-seguía hablando mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-Padre!-grito Andreth, por lo que el volteo y se lo quedo viendo- por que nunca hace caso de lo que le digo o me escucha- con un movimiento de mano apareció un cristal- mírela por usted mismo ella es idéntica a ella, solo cambia algunas cosas-Jareth se acerco y tomo el cristal de mala gana, noto como Ali aun seguía en la colina, al verla se impresiono era muy parecida a ella la única diferencia es que sus cabellos eran ondulados y el color de sus ojos, y llevaba el vestido que él le había regalado en una ocasión a Sarah

-Y Sarah donde esta?-

-Por lo que entendí esta de viaje regresara en dos días-explico el chico

-Pero no tenemos dos días-grito aventando el cristal a la pared

-Padre véalo de esta forma si Sarah se da cuenta que su adorable hija no esta, la buscara pero para entonces, yo la puedo estar esperando, pero seria conveniente que trajera a la chica al castillo-

-mhm muy buen plan y entonces con tal de rescatarla, regresara por voluntad al laberinto, pero de ninguna manera la traeré al castillo que recorra el laberinto- inicio a reí, volteo a ver a todos – bueno ya ríanse- todos los Goblins iniciaron a reír.

- Pero seré yo quien vaya por ella, en cuanto a ti -volteo a ver a Andreth-tu castigo será ayudarla, convertido en un Goblin sin ningún poder, no podemos dejar que nuestra niña ante sola por ahí con las brujas cerca- formo un cristal en la mano e inicio a jugar con ella

-Que! no padre-retrocedió asustado

-lastima fue tu error- lanzo el cristal sobre él

* * *

><p>Ali veía que amanecía<p>

-Por que me metí en este gran lío-se decía viendo al laberinto- pero si quiero regresar debo de iniciar a caminar- e inicio a bajar la colina-bebí cambiarme o algo este vestido va ser muy estorboso y debo cuidarlo aparte, genial-pateo la tierra

El sol estaba por encima del horizonte, colores y formas penetraban el valle. Había un montón de cosas horribles allá abajo; podía verlo. Siguió observando y gradualmente tomó conciencia de la verdadera naturaleza del valle.

Al principio no podía creérselo. Cuando el sol se alzó aún más arriba revelándole más, sus hombros se encorvaron y su cara perdió la sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, atónita.

—El Laberinto —murmuró—. Así que eso es un Laberinto.

Lo estudió, intentando descifrar en él algún patrón, algún diseño principal que pudiera guiarla al atravesarlo. No pudo ver ninguno. Pasillos que giraban, volvían y se enroscaban. Portales que conducían a portales que conducían a portales. Le recordó a miles de huellas digitales colocadas lado a lado, superponiéndose unas a otras.

-¿Alguien diseñó todo esto o simplemente ocurrió sin más?-, se preguntó.- o un demente que robas bebes junto son su hijo no tenían nada que hacer"- volvió a pensar

A la luz naciente, podía ver bajo ella un sendero que zigzagueaba ladera abajo. Escogió su camino con cuidado a través de las rocas y arbustos. Al pie del sendero, encontró un gran muro, fortalecido con contrafuertes. Se extendía hasta donde alcazaba la vista a derecha e izquierda.

Vacilante se aproximó a la pared, sin tener idea de qué haría cuando la alcanzara. Mientras se acercaba, un movimiento justo en la base captó su atención. Era un hombrecillo, de pie junto a un estanque. Cacareaba mientras aplastaba algo con los pies.

-Hola, disculpe-dijo Ali

El hombrecillo casi saltó fuera de su piel.

—Sigue adelante —dijo, incluso antes de levantar la mirada para ver quién era.

Cuando se volvió, su cara resultó estar muy abajo así que la evaluó desde debajo de unas espesas y peludas cejas.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, pareciendo asombrado y enfadado al mismo tiempo—. ¡Vaya! —Al parecer nunca antes había posado los ojos en una persona como Ali o mas bien le recordada a alguien.—. ¡Vaya! —dijo de nuevo.

- Inicia a desesperarme, Así nunca llegaremos a ninguna parte-pensó Ali.

Era una personita extraña. Sus cejas pobladas claramente pretendían ser feroces, pero su cara arrugada no estaba a la altura de tal ferocidad. Su expresión era cauta ahora, no particularmente amigable, pero tampoco hostil. Parecía evitar su mirada y notó que cada vez que movía las manos, los ojos de él las seguían. En lo alto de la cabeza tenía una gorra de piel. Del cinto que sujetaba sus calzas, pendía una cadena de ornamentos tintineantes, bisutería por lo que Ali podía ver. Vio que su boca se movía para decir otra vez "¡Vaya!" y lo interrumpió rápidamente.

—Perdone, pero tengo que atravesar el Laberinto. ¿Puede mostrarme la forma de entrar?, sabe es de suma importancia llegue lo mas antes posible-

La boca se quedó congelada en la formación de la V, parpadeó hacia ella una vez o dos. Entonces sus ojos se lanzaron a un lado. Se apresuró a recorrer unos pocos pasos hasta una caléndula, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una lata de spray de su chaqueta. Cuando apuntó el spray, Ali vio una pequeña hada diáfana emergiendo de la caléndula.

El hombrecillo la roció con un par de rápidas ráfagas. El hada languideció de inmediato, como un pétalo marchito.

—Cincuenta y siete —dijo él con algo de satisfacción.

-Eso son hadas?-pregunto Ali viendo al hombrecillo hacer su labor

-wow que inteligente eres-contesto sarcásticamente a lo que Ali no le causo gracia

-Pero que hermosa-aludió Ali a un hada que se le acerba, el hombrecillo volteo a verla atentamente como esperando algo, Ali seguía observando al hada que volaba frente a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la aventó con la mano como si fuera un mosca, el hombrecillo no podía creer lo que había hecho, por lo que abrió la boca nuevamente

-por que hiciste eso-gruño

-bueno todo mundo sabe que la hadas no son lo que parecen, normalmente son malas y no me iba arriesgar a que me mordiera o algo por lo parecido-contesto Ali como si nada, poso sus manos atrás de la espalda, el hombrecillo volvió a su trabajo

-deja de seguirme-gruño de nuevo

-no hasta que me digas como entrar en el laberinto-contesto petulante

-no te lo diré-

-y por que no habrías de hacerlo, si te lo estoy preguntando-Se quejo Ali

-por que no se me da la gana-contesto

-pero que horrible eres!-grito Ali poniendo sus manos en la cintura y golpeando el pie contra el suelo

—No, no lo soy. —Parecía sorprendido—. Soy Hoggle. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Alice!-

Él asintió.

—Eso es lo que pensaba. —Divisando a otra hada, la roció. Para asegurase, le puso un pie encima y lo giró aplastándola contra el suelo. El hada chilló—. Cincuenta y nueve —dijo Hoggle.

-Y como pensaste eso si nunca antes en la vida me habías visto-lo seguía aun

-Pero conozco a tu madre-contesto- ella se llama Sarah no es Así-

-Como lo sabes!-entonces si lo sabes debes saber la entrada, dímelo por favor-rogó

-Su alteza no debe de entrar a ese lugar si quiere regresar a casa, junto a su madre- le advirtió

-Pero… Andreth me dijo que si quería regresar a casa debía entrar, yo no pedí venir aquí, él me trajo por equivocación- explico

-El laberinto ya no es seguro para nadie-

Ali medito- tal vez deba preguntar correctamente- se detuvo, tomo su barbilla para pensar

—¿Sabes dónde está la puerta del Laberinto?

Él arrugó la cara.

—Quizá.

—Muy bien, ¿dónde está?

En vez de replicar, él amago a un lado, alzando la lata de spray.

—Sesenta.

—He dicho, ¿dónde está?-ordeno

—¿Dónde está qué?

—La puerta-volvió a chillar

—¿Qué puerta?

—La puerta para entrar en el Laberinto-iniciaba a desesperarse

—¡La puerta! ¡Entrar en el Laberinto! Oh, esa sí que es buena —rió, no muy amablemente.

Alice tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—Es inútil preguntarte nada, como se supone que voy a regresar a casa a la hora de la cena, si no me estas ayudando, debería castigarte por esto-dijo crudamente

—No si haces las preguntas correctas, además no deberías de amenazar así a las personas —Le estaba dedicando una mirada de reojo—. Estás tan verde como un pepino, igual que tu mamá la primera vez que vino pero no era tan arrogante y mandona como tu-

Ali entrecerró lo ojos, se sintió sumamente insultada por el hombrecito, respiro hondo y cambio su expresión por una mas tierna

—Bueno, ¿Cómo entro al Laberinto?-pidió con voz sumamente amable

Hoggle inhaló por la nariz, sus ojos chispeaban.

—¡Ah! Esa está mejor.

Ali creyó oír una risa sumamente horrible, por lo que sintió un gran escalofríos

—Ahí tienes —asintió con la cabeza, señalando tras ella—. Tienes que hacer las preguntas correctas si quieres llegar a alguna parte en el Laberinto, tu madre tuvo que haber contado sobre eso, pero sobre todo debes de tener mucho cuidado.

Ali se dio la vuelta. Ahora, en el gran muro, vio una enorme verja grotescamente diseñada. La miró casi acusadoramente. Podría haber jurado que no estaba allí antes.

—No hay ninguna puerta, ¿ves? —estaba explicando Hoggle—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer ahora es encontrar la llave.

Ella se volvió a mirarle y después observó a su alrededor. Vio al instante que no iba a ser un problema encontrar la llave. Cerca de ella había una pequeña alfombrilla, y en cada uno de sus extremos una enorme llave.

—Bueno —dijo—, ha sido bastante fácil.-

Se acercó a la llave e intentó cogerla. Solo podía lograr levantar un extremo del suelo, o el otro, pero la llave entera era demasiado pesada para levantarla hasta la cerradura de la verja. Miró a Hoggle.

—Supongo que es mucho esperar que me eches una mano.

—Sí —dijo Hoggle.

Lo intentó de nuevo, luchando por levantarla. Fue inútil.

—. Esto es tan estúpido, solo deseo regresar a casa, es mucho pedir- lloriqueo

—Querrás decir que tú eres estúpida —la corrigió Hoggle.

—Cállate, malvado renacuajo, no tienes que llamarme de esa manera-

—¡No me llames así! —Hoggle estaba agitado—. No soy un renacuajo, odiaba cuando tu madre me lo decía y no voy a dejar que TU lo hagas también aun que seas una princesa- la señalo despectivamente

—Sí, lo eres, y ahora entiendo por que te llamaba de esa forma si eres un maleducado —dijo Ali-y no soy una princesa- Estaba recordándose ansiosamente a sí misma mucho más pequeña, en la escuela, cantando mofas crueles a alguna niña atormentada, pero insistió—. Si, eres un... un... ¡Un feo, sucio y malvado renacuajo!

Hoggle estaba fuera de sí de rabia.

—No puedes llamarme así —dijo histéricamente—. ¡Tú! ¡Ja! ¡Eres tan estúpida, lo das todo por supuesto!, ni siquiera tuviste la voluntad de pelear con el príncipe para que te regresara a casa-

—¡Renacuajo! ¡Renacuajo!

—No lo soy. No lo soy. ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

—¡Asqueroso y espeluznante renacuajo!-canturreaba Ali a su alrededor

Hoggle se recompuso y con algo de dignidad le dijo:

—Si no fueras tan descerebrada, probarías la verja-

Eso la detuvo en el acto. Pensó un momento, luego fue hasta la verja y le dio un pequeño empujón. Se abrió.

—Nadie dijo que estuviera cerrada —observó Hoggle.

—Muy astuto- lo vio entrecerrando los ojos- me lo hubieras dicho antes-

—Te crees tan lista —dijo Hoggle—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no has aprendido nada.

Ali estaba mirando con atención más allá de la verja. No le gustaba lo que veía. Estaba oscuro y parecía amenazador. La música que zumbaba en el aire parecía más intensa. Había un olor a putrefacción.

Reunió su coraje y dio dos pasos dentro del Laberinto. Entonces se detuvo. Un pasaje cruzaba la entrada. Era tan estrecho, y la pared tan alta, que el cielo no era más que una rendija sobre su cabeza. En la penumbra resonaba un continuo goteo de agua.

Se aproximó a la pared más alejada, la tocó y apartó la mano. Estaba húmeda y resbaladiza, como mohosa.

A su espalda, la cabeza de Hoggle se asomaba a través de la puerta.

—Acogedor, ¿verdad?

Ali se estremeció.

-Se ve interesante-contesto muy segura de si misma

Los modales de Hoggle se habían alterado. Estaba callado, casi era posible detectar un indicio de preocupación en su voz.

—Realmente vas a entrar ahí, ¿verdad?

-No tengo de otra, debo llegar frente al demente que roba bebes y pedir que me regrese a casa-suspiro

Hoggle no lo soporto e inicio a reír

-Demente-se apretaba el estomago

-Sabes a mi no me causa mucha gracia-se cruzo de brazos

-Puedo preguntar algo antes de que entres-

-por supuesto!-

-por que traes el vestido de tu madre-

-oh-esto lo toco-bueno… yo lo encontré-

-Así se parece tanto a ella-

Ali sonrío

-Tu en verdad conoces a mi madre?-

Él asintió

-Bueno, no creo que a tu madre le cause mucha gracia que estés en este lugar-

-Lo se- se quejo- pero ese tonto de Andreth me trajo por equivocación-refunfuño

-Princesa, como le dije anteriormente, el laberinto no es seguro menos para usted, no debe entrar-advirtió preocupado

-Hoggle, por que me llamas princesa, eso no me gusta dime Ali-

-En verdad- dudo- no me castigaran por ser irrespetuoso-

-No que yo sepa-río Ali-Hoggle no escuchas eso- volteo Ali asustada y Hoggle le siguió

-BRUJAS!-grito Hoggle- correo Ali corre, entra, vamos-la empujo

Ella lo tomo de la mano e iniciaron a correr unas siluetas montadas en escobas y vestidas con túnicas negras volaban sobre ellos

-ah!-gritaba Ali y Hoggle tratando de escapar

-suéltenla criaturas horribles-movía su mano-sigue corriendo Ali- corrieron un poco mas pero Ali callo al enredarse con el vestido-

-Ali , estas bien- la trato de levantar, pero las brujas se acercaban mas aterrizando a centímetros de ellos-Aléjense cosas horribles-amenazo Hoggle

-Quítate enano, ella es de nosotros-amenazo una horrible voz

-no ella pertenece aquí-señalo

Ali no entendía nada, solo veía directo a los ojos a las personas frente a ella, horribles ancianos arrugados, pero al acercarse a ellos se volvían jóvenes.

-Es ella- dijo uno- es nuestra princesa-alargaron sus manos como para tratar de tocarla

- ella hace esta magia- se le iniciaron a acercar y Ali no sabia que hacer

-Aléjense-gritaba y se cubría con las manos, fue entonces que una gran luz emano de ella, haciendo que las brujas se alejaran de ella mientras gritaban, sintió entonces que alguien la toco

-Ahh no me toques -golpeo algo

-Soy yo- contestó , ella se quito las mano de encia lentamente y vio tirado a Hoggle junto a ella

-ohh Hoggle cuanto lo siento, perdón estaba asustada, que sucedió-

-es lo mismo que me pregunto que hiciste-

-nada solo me cubrí-explico

fue entonces cuando Hoggle vio que en la mano izquierda de Ali algo brillaba el tomo su mano bruscamente

-de donde sacaste esto-toco el anillo

-siempre lo eh tenido-aclaro viéndolo-y nunca me lo puedo quitar por mas que trato, lo mas chistoso es que va creciendo como yo, mamá tiene uno igual, tu sabes lo que significa-

-no-dijo secamente soltando la mano de la chica- pero nunca por nada te lo quites, eso te salvara la vida, entendido- la chica asintió un poco asustada-ahora sigue ya entraste por lo tanto aceptaste el reto-

-pero… no me acompañaras-dijo asustada levantándose y sacudiéndose el vestido

-no puedo… yo debo de ir hacer otras cosas, pero no te preocupes yo te encontrare-

-pero…-

-ningún pero jovencita avanza el tiempo corre-dijo para salir del laberinto y escuchar como se cerraban las puertas, ella dio un salto, se quedo un momento reflexionando lo que había ocurrido

-bueno no se ve tan difícil-dijo- ahora para donde derecha o izquierda-vio ambos lados

-pues no hay mucha diferencia-inicio a caminar hacia la derecha, pero por mas que caminaba no llegaba a ningún lado

-Como mamá pudo atravesar todo esto si solo sigue recto, estoy llegando a pensar que ni siquiera mi propia madre estuvo aquí y realmente nos están confundiendo con alguien mas- se detuvo a voltear

-pero ya eh avanzado bastante como para regresar y probar del otro lado- se recargo en la pared, se tapo la cara con ambas manos

- ESTO ES SUMAMENTE FRUSTANTE!- grito, Ali volvió a mirar a ambos lados buscando algo que le diera un indicio de cómo seguir

- Tal vez... solo lo doy por supuesto. Porque eso es todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, seguir y seguir. Podría seguir haciéndolo para siempre... y no terminar jamás- razonó fue entonces que tomo su vestido de enfrente para permitirle caminar con mas libertas por lo que decidió iniciar a correr. Ahora la única diferencia era que las paredes revelaban su eternidad más rápidamente. Corrió más rápido, patinando en el barro, dándose contra los costados del pasillo, más rápido y más rápido, y las paredes se extendían ante ella sin doblar o cambiar de dirección o acabar, hasta que empezaron a dar vuelta sobre su cabeza y comprendió que se estaba desmayando, exhausta, con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas. Se tiro al suelo a llorar pues no se podía encontrar mas frustrada en la vida, inicio a golpear el suelo con las manos, se incorporo limpiando el vestido

-te odio maldito vestido- lo sacudió con furia, otro chillido mas de frustración golpeó la pared y se sentó en un montículo de tierra cerca de ella dejo caer su cabeza para atrás, tapándose de nuevo la cara.

-hola-escucho, por lo que busco de donde provenía el sonido y noto que era un diminuta criatura junto a ella

-esto no puede ser ,puedes hablar- se sorprendió

-si puedo hablar-contesto riendo divertido-nunca pensé tendría el honor de conocerla su alteza de haberlo sabido me hubiera vestido apropiadamente-

Ali se le quedo viendo

-Sucede algo alteza?-

—¿Sabes cómo atravesar el Laberinto?

—¿Quién, yo? —Sonrió abiertamente—. No, solo soy un gusano.

-demasiado para él supongo-pensó

—Entra y conoce a mi señora —la invitó el gusano.

Ella se las arregló para sonreír débilmente.

—Gracias —dijo al gusano—, pero tengo que atravesar el Laberinto. Y no hay giros, ni aberturas, ni nada. —Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas calientes—. Solo sigue y sigue.

—Ooh —dijo el gusano—, no está mirando bien alteza, eso es. Está lleno de aberturas. Es solo que tú no las ves, eso es todo.

Ali miró alrededor con incredulidad. Las paredes se extendían por siempre a ambos lados.

No había lógica en ello. O quizás no tenía nada que ver con la lógica y ese era el problema: todo lógica y nada de razón.

—Hay una abertura justo ahí —siguió el gusano—. Justo delante suyo.

Ella miró. Pared de ladrillo, musgo húmedo, liquen, nada más.

—No, no la hay-rezongo Ali

El gusano resopló, y con voz amable dijo:

—Pase y tome una taza de té.

—No hay abertura. —La voz de Ali era insistente.

—Intente atravesarla, por allí —dijo el gusano, con un ademán de la cabeza que pretendía inspirar coraje—. Ya verá. Pero primero, ¿por qué no toma una taza de té?

—¿Dónde? —Ali volvió a mirar de nuevo la pared.

—Lo tengo en la tetera.

La hospitalidad del gusano se malgastaba con ella.

—Es solo una pared —masculló—. No hay forma de atravesarla.

—Ooh —río el gusano—,en este lugar, princesa. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, suponía que usted ya sabría eso, su madre no le comento nada al respecto.

-Al parecer mi madre no me ah contado muchas cosas- se quejo

Ali lanzó al gusano una mirada penetrante. ¿Cómo es que utilizaba la misma frase que Hoggle? Y en su mente oyó de nuevo la voz de Hoggle.

Ali se levanto camino Muy tentativamente, sobresaltándose por anticipado, se acercó a la pared y la atravesó, hasta otro pasillo.

Ali estaba deleitada. Este pasillo también se extendía infinitamente por ambos lados, pero al menos era un pasillo diferente. Se giró agradecida.

—Gracias —dijo al gusano—. Eso ha sido increíblemente útil, perdón por tener que rechazar tu magnifica invitación a tomar una taza de té, pero en cuanto termine este laberinto prometo venir por una-inicio a avanzar de nuevo cuando la misma vos del gusano la detuvo y regreso donde antes-Que has dicho-

-Princesa debe cuidarse mucho, este lugar ya no es seguro mucho menos para usted-

-Hoggle me dijo lo mismo pero debo atravesarlo si quiero regresar a casa- explico- No te preocupes se cuidarme sola y tendré cuidado-dijo con falsa valentía e inicio a caminar de nuevo

-Correo gran peligro princesa, y sin la ayuda de su padre, las brujas tendrá éxito en su casería, cuídese- dijo el gusano sumamente preocupado

* * *

><p>-Madame William, solicita una audiencia con usted-informo Mostaza, la anciana volteo rápidamente<p>

-Que haces allí bruja tonta, hazlo pasar-ordeno, fue entonces que entro un hombre con la cara deformada de su lado izquierdo, vestido con una tunica negra, cuando estuvo frente a la anciana se hinco sobre una de sus piernas agachando la cabeza

-y bien la has traído-

-Su Majestad hemos fracasado-informo el hombre

-QUEEEE!-grito fuertemente oyéndose su voz chillona por todos lados y el fuego de su chimenea incremento de manera considerable-William tu tarea era sencilla traer a la niña al castillo, puedo saber que sucedió-

-El rey aumento la guardia, y todos los Goblins están por el laberinto cuidándola-

-Pero eso es imposible, él no la recuerda-dijo frustrada

-Tal vez no la recuerde, pero al saber de nuestra presencia… lo hizo, además no nos podemos acercar a la niña, majestad-

-Y eso por que, solo es una princesita, sin poder alguno-rezongo

-Puede que sus poderes no se hayan desarrollado en la tierra, pero al caer al mundo mágico los desarrollo inmediatamente, ella emano una luz sumamente fuerte, perdí varios de mis hombres por eso-

-Una luz?-razonó- y como era la luz?-

-Sumamente brillante emanaba de sus manos- alego el hombre

-No seria una bola de cristal, como las que usa Jareth-

-No majestad, estoy seguro-afirmo William-esta salía de sus manos-

-Debe ser la gota lunar-razonaba caminando por todo el lugar-alguien ha visto a mis hijos?-volteo a ver a la chica que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella

-No madame nadie ah visto a los príncipes -contesto Mostaza

-William-volvió a dirigirse al hombre - Alguien ah visto al príncipe Andreth, no puedo encortar al bastardo-

-No majestad nadie sabe de él desde que la princesa entro al Underground-

-Bien, pronto llegara al bosque y es ahí cuando la atraparemos, que todo este listo para la llegada de la princesa-

-si su majestad-se levanto y se fue

la anciana se camino hacia su caldero

-Muéstrame al Príncipe Andreth-dijo moviendo la mano sobre este, pero el caldero no revelaba nada-William tiene razón no encuentro rastro del bastardo-golpeo el caldero

-Madame, han localizado a la princesa Celeste-informo La chica

-donde esta?-volteo a verla

-se encuentra en las tierras del norte-

-mhmm, esta como los hombres lobos y que hace una delicada princesa allí, dime han encontrado a Amelia-

-no su majestad, aun no la localizan-

la bruja golpeo su caldero fuertemente nuevamente

-Esto no puede ser, una llega a su mundo y otra sale, debemos localizarla lo mas antes posibles, si las tres no están, no funcionara mi plan -

-Mandare mas informantes a tierras centrales –dijo la chica

- Adelante, mientras mas rápido tenga a las tres conquistare mas rápido este y el otro mundo-contesto-muestra a la princesa Alice-ordeno y el caldero puso su imagen

-Mírala-llamo a la chica y esta se acerco junto a ella-tan hermosa, toda su vida le han mentido sobre su origen y ni siquiera sabe como camiar por su propio reino, La reina Sarah pensó se libraría de mi, pero lo único que consiguió fue destruir su familia-río maléficamente- y de todas formas mi querida reina tu hija al final de todo ser mía-río maléficamente


	7. Una luz en el camino

Dominguito! Que tal se la están pasando, perdón perdón, no eh subido nada pero es que eh tenido un montonal de tarea, ayer pesaba subirlo pero el viernes me fui a una fiesta y baile toda la noche por lo que podrán imaginar que no me pude parar, pues me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero es que era salsa y no podía dejar de bailar jejeje, pero no lo quise dejar sin un capi chiquito, un saludo especial a Shaery Hiroshi, gracias por seguir leyendo y tus rewies, bueno solo que queda por decir, Pórtense mal

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 *Una luz en el camino *<p>

En la salón del trono todos veían al nuevo Goblin

-Andreth-reía el rey Goblin-debo decir que te sienta bien ser un Goblin-

el Goblin no decía nada solo tenia cara de poco amigos y gruñía

-y como le pondrá su majestad, no puede llegar y presentarse con su nombre-

-tienes razón- tomo su barbilla en forma pensativa-déjame ver-pensaba mientra veía al Goblin frente a él

-LIENOSUS-grito de repente-eso será Lienosus-ahora lo señalo- alcanza a la pobre desubicada y no dejes que llegue, no hasta que Sarah este aquí y eso no será dentro de las próximas 13 horas, por que la final del día ella volverá a ser mía-inicio a reír, vio a lo deas Goblins- y bien ríanse- por lo que los demás lo siguieron.

-vamos Lienosus, a trabajar-lo empujo a la puerta-y esta vez has bien tu trabajo-advirtió

-regresare a ser el mismo-hablo con voz chillona el Goblin

-por supuesto mi querido hijo-le dio una palmaditas-cuando Sarah este de regreso-

el Goblin salio de mala gana

* * *

><p>Por fin se encontraba en otro lugar diferente al que estaba, ahora si era un laberinto como tal, había tanto caminos por tomar, de tanto en tanto Ali alzaba la cara al cielo buscando de nuevo esas horribles criaturas<p>

-creo no estoy llegando a ningún lado-inicio a desesperarse-creo ya pase esta roca-se detuvo de golpe poniendo sus manos en la cintura y dejando salir un suspiro miro a ambos lados y los caminos se seguían abriendo

-como saber si voy por el camino correcto, y sobre todo cuanto tiempo me queda-miro hacia el castillo donde podía oír claramente risas

-por lo menos ahí se ve se la pasa uno mejor que aquí, como me gustaría tener un pincel y pintura para marcar el camino, tal como Hanzel y Gretel en el cuento-río divertida ante lo que había dicho, de pronto frente a ella un pincel con su respectiva pintura apareció, ella lo levanto

-wow!, esto es genial-se agacho quedando en cuclillas, destapando la pintura e introduciendo el pincel y marcando el suelo-bueno después de todo este lugar si esta encantado, bien así sabre por lo menos que estoy avanzando-inicio a caminar pero ella no se dio cuenta que una pequeña criatura alzaba el ladrillo marcado, lo ponía del revés y lo volvía a colocar, de forma que la flecha ya no era visible. siguió haciendo varias flecha mas, al tratar de buscarlas no vio ninguna.

-QUEEEE!-grito sumamente molesta- Que horrible lugar es este! ¡No es justo!-boto el pincel- pero juro Andreth si te veo de nuevo te ahorcare lo juro-

—Tiene razón su alteza —dijo una voz a su espalda—. ¡No es justo!

Saltó y se dio la vuelta.

Tras ella, en la cámara que no tenía salida, vio ahora dos puertas talladas en la pared, y a un guardia apostado en cada una de ellas. Al menos, creyó que debían ser guardias, ya que estaban de pie firmes y vestían una armadura con blasón. Pero cuando los estudió ya no estuvo tan segura. Eran bastante cómicos en realidad. Sus enormes escudos, que curiosamente mostraban un patrón de figuras geométricas, rollos de pergamino y otros artefactos, parecían extremadamente pesados, lo cual explicaría la postura de piernas abiertas de cada uno de ellos. Ella se acerco lentamente hacia ellos por debajo de cada escudo asomaba otra cara, bocabajo, como en una jota de picas, parecían estar colgando de sus incómodas posiciones con las manos nudosas y correosas que podía ver aferradas a la parte de abajo de los escudos.

Había sido la cara de abajo quien la había hecho saltar al dirigirse a ella. Añadió:

—Y eso es solo la mitad.

—¿La mitad de qué? —preguntó Ali, retorciendo y agachando la cabeza para conseguir una buena perspectiva de la cara de abajo. Habría sido, tenía la sensación, bastante grosero permanecer bocarriba. Tenías que ajustarte a la gente que conocías, incluso aquí.

—La mitad del doble es más princesa —replicó la cara de abajo.

—¿El doble de qué? —Ali estaba exasperada.

—El doble es más que la mitad.

—Mira —Ali alzó un dedo y señaló otra vez a la pared de la cámara—. Esto era un callejón sin salida hace un momento y ahora esta cerrada por lo que ustedes deben saber como debo continuar no es así —dijo.

—No —Era la otra cara Bocabajo del lado derecho quien hablaba ahora—. Ese es el callejón sin salida, a su espalda.

Ali se enderezó de nuevo y se dio la vuelta. Tenía razón. El camino por el que había venido estaba ahora cerrado por una sólida pared.

—¡Queee! —exclamó indignada—. No es justo!. Este lugar sigue cambiando. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-chillo y se cruzo de brazos tal cual niña enojada

—Depende de quien haga la suposición —dijo la cara boca debajo de la izquierda.

—Ni la mitad —añadió volvió a decir la otra cara boca abajo derecha

-Un momento- los detuvo Ali tienen nombres es un tanto difícil-

todos se vieron

-si-contestaron al unísono

-bien y cuales son?-

-yo soy Ralph dijo la cara de arriba de la izquierda y él Alph-volteo a verlo

-un gusto su alteza-dijo Alph

-y ustedes de agacho a ver a los de abajo-

-Jim

-Tim-

-mucho gusto, yo soy Alice-

-lo sabemos-dijo Tim por lo que los demás rieron-su madre nos puso estos nombres, también se le complicaba -

-ya veo por que, muy considerado de su parte, bueno ya que nos hemos presentado podrían decirme como seguir-dijo poniendo su manos en la espalda y hablando con voz autoritaria

—Intente con una de las puertas —sugirió Jim.

—Una de ellas conduce al castillo —le dijo Tim con voz alegre—, y la otra a una muerte segura.

Ali jadeó.

—¿Cuál es cual?

Jim sacudió su cabeza bocabajo.

—No podemos decírtelo.

—¿Por qué no?, eso no es de mucha ayuda saben- se quejo

—¡No lo sabemos! —cacareó Jim triunfante.

—Pero ellos sí. —Tim asintió confidencialmente con la cabeza hacia Alph y Ralph.

—Entonces les preguntaré.

Antes de poder decir nada más, Ralph estaba hablando con voz muy lenta y pedante.

—¡Ah! No, no puedes preguntarnos. Solo puedes preguntarle a uno. —Parecía tener dificultad para pronunciar las palabras, especialmente las Rs y las Ts.

—Son las reglas. —La voz de Alph era rápida y burlona, y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se movían ansiosamente. Golpeó ligeramente con un dedo algunas cifras en su escudo, las cuales presumiblemente debían ser las reglas—. Y creo que debo advertirte que uno de nosotros siempre dice la verdad y el otro siempre miente. Esas son las reglas también. —Su mirada voló hacia Ralph—. Él siempre miente.

—No le escuches —dijo Ralph, sentenciosamente—. Está mintiendo. Yo soy quien dice la verdad.

—¡Eso es mentira! —replicó Alph.

Jim y Tim reían disimuladamente tras los escudos, "bastante insolentemente, pensó Ali.

—Ya ves —le dijo Tim—, incluso si le preguntas a uno de estos, no sabrás si la respuesta que consigas es verdadera o falsa.

-Silencio-los callo Ali-ustedes son la única ayuda que tengo ahora y no me están ayudando-se quejo amargamente

- por lo que les ordeno me digan ahora mismo cual es la puerta que llega al castillo, no estoy de humor para resolver acertijo-se toco la sienes para darles un masaje, símbolo que le iniciaba a doler la cabeza

-pero son la reglas-volvió a decir Alph

Ali se acerco acechadamente

-Todos aquí deberían avergonzarse de cómo me tratan, no creo que a las princesas se les trate de esta forma-le dijo ,mientras lo miraba intensamente-"bueno ya que todo me llaman así debo usarlo para mi conveniencia"-pensó

-No me importan las reglas, ahora tu me vas a decir, cual es al puerta que conduce directo al castillo, suelo ser sumamente cruel cuando algo me hace enojar sabes-amenazo

los cuatro se vieron temeroso y iniciaron a cuchichear entre ellos

-es igualita a él-dijo Jim

-por eso es su hija-aclaro Tim

-que debemos hacer?-dijo Ralph

-Y bueno estoy esperando-caturreteo Ali volvió a poner sus manos tras de si-bueno hagamos un trato, se que mi madre también recorrió este laberinto abran la puerta que mi madre eligió-

ellos volvieron a verse

-esta bien pero antes… dijo Ralph

-nada -grito Tim- la brujas se acercan-decía histérico señalando

-princesa corras entre-dijo Jim

Ali volteo y vio que era cierto las mismas persona de tunica se acercaban, tomo su vestido y corrió Se dirigió a la puerta que había detrás de Alph.

-Gracias chicos- se detuvo en la puerta

-princesa cuídese –se despidieron

-saben, me estoy volviendo lista, creo inicio a manipular a las personas-festejo

Atravesó el umbral y cayó directamente en un pozo.

Ali gritó. La parte alta del pozo era un disco de luz que menguaba.

Mientras gritaba, cayendo hacia abajo por el pozo, Ali comprendió que su caída estaba siendo ligeramente impedida por cosas que la rozaban.

Fuera lo que fuera, intentó aferrarse a una, para salvarse del terrible golpe que esperaba a cada instante. Estaba cayendo demasiado rápido.

Entonces, por pura casualidad, su muñeca aterrizó sonoramente en una de esas cosas, que se cerró al instante y con firmeza alrededor de ella. Con una sacudida que casi la desarticuló, se encontró colgando de un brazo.

Ahhhh! – grito al sentir el tirón

Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz sombría, vio que lo que la había cogido era una mano. Por todas partes a su alrededor, brotando de los costados del pozo, habían manos que tanteaban en el aire, como algas bajo el agua.

-pero que asco!-grito

Estaba sujeta por el apretón de una mano sin brazo o cuerpo adherido, y aparentemente esta no tenía intención de soltarla. Quizás fueran manos carnívoras, o fueran como esas arañas que simplemente te disolvían lentamente. Miró nerviosamente arriba y abajo del pozo de nuevo, esta vez buscando algún esqueleto colgando por ahí, como capturado en una trampa de la jungla. No vio ninguno.

Y ahora sentía que otras manos la buscaban y la encontraban, sujetándola de las piernas el cuerpo y el vestido. Había manos sobre sus muslos y tobillos, en su cuello. Se estremeció y gritó.

—¡Basta! —Sabiendo lo fútil que era, gritó—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! —Se retorció, intentando sacudírselas, y con su mano libre buscó un punto de apoyo, en un desesperado intento de alejarse escalando. Todo lo que puedo encontrar para agarrarse fue otra mano. Dubitativamente la cogió, y esta respondió inmediatamente, apretándole la mano firmemente. Con la idea de quizás escalar de mano en mano hasta un rellano, intentó liberar la muñeca de la primera mano. No fue bien. Ahora estaba más firmemente sujeta que antes, atascada entre una red de manos.

—¡Auxilio! —lloriqueó- ¡ que nadie me escucha!-

Sintió un golpe ligero en su hombro, y giró la cabeza para ver qué era. Para su desconcierto, vio que las manos de uno de sus costados se colocaban para tomar la forma de una especie de cara, con dedos y pulgares formando círculos a modo de ojos y dos manos trabajando juntas para modelar una boca. Y la boca le habló.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "Auxilio"? —dijo—.La sstamos auxiliando. Somos las Manos Amigas.

—oh! Bueno, pues me están lastimando!—les grito Ali. No era del todo cierto. El miedo, en vez del dolor, era lo que la afligía.

Ahora había varias caras más formadas por manos a su alrededor.

—¿Quiere que la soltemos? —preguntó una de ellas.

Ali miró había abajo.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo una de las manos—. Vamos. ¿En qué dirección, alteza?

—¿En qué dirección? —preguntó ella, desconcertada.

—¿Arriba o abajo?

—Eh… —Estaba más que confusa—. Er... —Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, hacia la luz, pero eso sería una especie de retirada. Miró abajo, al desconocido abismo insondable.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —la urgió una voz impaciente—. No tenemos todo el día princesa.

¿De verdad? pensó Ali para sí misma.

—Es una gran decisión para ella —dijo una voz compasiva.

—¿En qué dirección quieres ir? —preguntó una insistente.

Todo el mundo en el Laberinto era tan imperativo. Tengo una buena razón para tener prisa, sintió Ali. Solo tengo trece horas para encontrar el maldito castillo y solo Dios sabe cuánto de ese tiempo ha pasado ya. ¿Pero, por qué toda esta gente... si puede llamárseles gente... es tan mandona?

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

— No me presionen ok.., Bueno, er... —Ali todavía dudada. Arriba era sumamente peligroso, y abajo era aterrador.

Muchas caras observaban su indecisión. Varias de ellas reían disimuladamente, cubriéndose las bocas con otra mano.

-cállense, cállense no sean irrespetuosos-advirtió una

Tomó un profundo aliento.

—Bueno, ya que llegué de arriba y es peligroso por las brujas... bajaré.

—¿Ha escogido abajo? —oyó a los burlones tras sus manos—. ¡Ha elegido... abajo!

—¿Es que he escogido mal? —inquirió Ali- pero arriba es peligrosos, o mejor arriba-su puso pensativa

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde —dijo una de las caras de manos, y con esto empezaron a pasársela pozo abajo, no rudamente. Los oía canturrear algo parecido a una cantinela.

—Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo. Abajo, princesa abajo, chicos. Todos iremos abajo, chicos. Abajo, abajo, abajo. Abajo, princesa abajo, chicos. Nunca un ceño fruncido, chicos. Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo.

Y abajo fue, muy abajo, hasta que se encontró momentáneamente sostenida sobre una boca de alcantarilla, mientras las Manos Amigas la cubrían. Entonces las manos más bajas la soltaron, dejándola caer pulcramente por el hueco de la alcantarilla, y lo último que vio fue a las manos ondeando un adiós servicialmente.

Cuando aterrizó sobre el suelo de piedra de una oscura y pequeña celda, la tapa fue vuelta a colocar en la alcantarilla, con un golpe apagado.

En una oscuridad absoluta, Ali se sentó. Su cara estaba en blanco.

* * *

><p>La imagen de su cara silenciosa brillaba claramente en un cristal en el salón del Rey Goblin.<p>

—Está en el Ovlidio —observó Jareth.

Los Goblins cacarearon malvadamente, danzando y haciendo cabriolas alrededor. Sus mandíbulas se abrían de par en par con algarabía, y se palmeaban los muslos.

—Silencio —les dijo Jareth.

Se quedaron congelados. Sus cabezas se retorcieron para mirar a su Rey. Un goblin astuto preguntó.

—No bebería ya estar allí Lienosus- pero el simplemente lo ignoro

—No debería haber llegado tan lejos como para alcanzar el ovlidio. —Jareth todavía estaba mirando a la imagen de la cara de Ali en el cristal. Sacudió la cabeza—. Es igual de astuta que su madre, debe perder mas tiempo para que pueda regresar por Sarah le pondré mas pruebas-

— Pues dudo mucho que se rendirá y llegara antes de tiempo —dijo un goblin agudo.

—Ja —rió Jareth tristemente—. ¿No? Se rendirá tan pronto como tenga que comenzar otra vez. Y eso me dará tiempo

Le complacía pensar de nuevo en su Laberinto como en el tablero de un juego y haría que lo mismo que con su madre; si te acercabas demasiado a la casilla ganadora, podías encontrarte una serpiente que te llevara de vuelta a la salida. Tenía que ser enviada de vuelta al principio inmediatamente, antes de que se convirtiera en una seria amenaza para sus planes.

—¡Hoggle! —llamó, haciendo girar el cristal.

La cara de Hoggle apareció en él.

—Está en el ovlidio —dijo Jareth—. Llévala de vuelta a la muralla exterior.

Hoggle ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

— Pero… es muy peligroso y Está bastante decidida, Su Majestad. No será fácil... además la estamos arriesgando demasiado y apenas es una niña-

—Hazlo —Jareth lanzó el cristal al aire, donde se desvaneció como si fuera una pompa de jabón.

Rió ahogadamente, imaginando la cara de Ali cuando se encontrara junto al estanque de Hoggle otra vez. Entonces echó atrás la cabeza y rugió de risa.

Los goblins le observaron inseguros. ¿Era correcto reír ahora?

—Bueno, adelante —les dijo Jareth-regresaras de nuevo a mi Sarah

Con el regocijo simple que es natural en la gente malvada de corazón, los goblins se lanzaron a su rutina de cacareos y risitas burlonas. El goblin astuto los dirigía, como un conductor, liderándolos en un crescendo de maligno regocijo.

* * *

><p>Alice estaba sentada en el suelo de la celda negra enojada consigo misma por no haber pedido a las Manos Amigas que la subieran por el pozo, hacia la luz.<p>

-pero que tonta era tan obvio… pero ah!- gritaba desesperada jalando su vestido

Cuatro de sus sentidos se agudizaron en la oscuridad; y detectó un pequeño sonido de arañazos.

—¿Quién está ahí?—Su cuerpo estaba tenso por la alarma.

—Yo —replicó una voz brusca.

Hubo arañazos, seguidos de un resplandor de luz como el de una cerilla prendida, que se convirtió en una antorcha en llamas. Hoggle estaba sentado allí, en un banco basto, sujetando una antorcha en alto para que él y Ali pudieran verse el uno al otro.

—Oh —dijo ella,- Hoggle. —corrió a abrazarlo-es tan bueno verte, estaba tan asustada-

—Si, bueno —dijo Hoggle bruscamente, como si se sintiera ligeramente avergonzado por la situación—. Bueno, yo también me alegro de verte- se le quedo viendo y sin pensarlo también la abrazo- que diablos!-exclamo- estaba sumamente preocupado por ti

Ali se colocó junto a él, a la luz de la antorcha.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Hoggle se encogió de hombros, y medio se dio la vuelta.

-te dije que yo te encontraría-

-no sabes lo horrible de este lugar, puedo morir en cualquier momento-inicio a contar- todo es tan peligroso como tu lo decías, primero no encontraba con avanzar hasta que un gusano muy amable me indico el camino, luego me encontré con unos personas… raras en unos escudos que no dejaban de hablar Ralf Alf, no se algo así y luego no me dejaban pasar solo hasta que la brujas me alcanzaban me dejaron entrar y por supuesto de que los amenace, y tercero unas mano sumamente asquerosas me toquetearon y fue así como llegue a este lugar, este es el peor día de mi vida además de que no se cuando tiempo me quede todavía- contaba estresada y agitada

-tranquila pero ya estoy aquí contigo al igual que tu madre Supe que ibas a meterte en problemas. Así que yo... viene a echarte una mano, pero solo por un rato

—¿Quieres decir —preguntó—, como que solo por un rato, NO! llévame al castillo ya, por cierto donde estamos?-

-¿No sabes dónde estás?

Ali miró a su alrededor. En el círculo de luz derramado por la antorcha vio las paredes de piedra, el suelo de piedra, el techo de piedra. Un banco basto de madera era el único lujo.

-Supongo que la princesita habrá notado que no hay ninguna puerta... solo el agujero de allí arriba.

Ali espió tan duramente como pudo en el interior de las sombras, y comprendió que él tenía razón.

—Esto es —estaba diciendo Hoggle—, un ovlidio El Laberinto está lleno de ellos.

Sintió un poco de miedo .

—¿De veras? —replicó—. Vaya, que curioso.

—No intentes hacerte la lista —le dijo él—. No sabes lo que es un ovlidio si nunca has estado aquí.

-Claro que lo se, es donde ponen a las personas para olvidarlas, cuando era mas pequeña mi madre solía amenazarme con mandarme a este tipo de lugar si no la obedecía pero yo pensaba eran puras mentiras, ahora noto que es tenebroso y muy encerrado en realidad tal como lo contaba- explico

-Veo tu madre no te a privado de todo-dijo divertido

-pues supongo que aunque no me dejaba leer libros de fantasía ella solo me decía lo necesario- se encogió de hombros

-y sabes como salir de este lugar?-

Hoggle había cogido la antorcha y se había bamboleado hasta una esquina del ovlidio. La llamó por señas para que le siguiera. Lo hizo, lanzando una gran sombra por las paredes. Tendido en la esquina había un esqueleto, recostado sobre la espalda, con las rodillas encogidas y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.

-Ahh!- grito Ali asustada

— tranquila no pasa nada ¿Ves? —Hoggle estaba mirándola de reojo—. Este Laberinto es un sitio peligroso. No es lugar para una chica pequeña, menos para una princesa

-pero yo no lo soy-

Hoggle solo gruño

-Sabes creo que iremos de nuevo a la entrada y esperáremos a que tu tiempo se acabe, será mejor y menos peligroso-

— Que! No —dijo ella al momento—. No voy a rendirme ahora. He llegado demasiado lejos. Lo he hecho bastante bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y con voz calmada la tranquilizó.

—Has estado maravillosa, mucho mejor que tu madre —sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar un ruido sordo entre los dientes—. Pero esto es sólo el borde del Laberinto. Apenas has empezado. A partir de aquí, se pone peor.

Había algo en su tono cargado de secretismo que hizo sospechar a Ali.

-pero no es justo, después de todo me estoy divirtiendo, además peligro es mi segundo nombre-

Hoggle volteo y río

-Igualita a él- solo río- pero por que soy tan débil de voluntad, además si te vigilo no te meterás en tanto problemas-se puso pensativo

-vamos Hoggle, no tenemos tiempo-se quejo Ali-por favor ayúdame, debo ser sincera contigo esta es la primera vez que me siento viva, después de mucho tiempo, por favor ayúdame-rogó juntando sus manos

-ok, ok,-se rindió- pero solo te llevare asta donde pueda, ya que tengo otros asunto que atender después tu seguirás sola de acuerdo-

-por supuesto Hoggle, hasta donde puedas y no estorbe con tus otros asuntos por lo menos, sácame del este ovlidio-

-bien- contesto caminando a una esquina se aguacho para recoger algo del suelo, Ali vio que era un retablos viejo que puso con la pared, giro la perilla y se veía otro pasillo-genial-festejo Hoggle- esta vez ya no me equivoque- vamos-llamo a Ali

ella alzo un poco su vestido de enfrente para poder avanzar y no pisarlo pues ya se notaba muy estropeado


	8. ¡De tal palo, tal astilla!

Jueveves! Hola ahora si tenia tiempo de no subir nada, perdón eh tenido muchísimas cosas que hacer y me fui de viaje, pero aquí esta es un poco pequeño pero espero les guste este capítulo en especial me gusta ¿qué pasa cuando padre eh hija se encuentran pero que no saben nada de su parentesco ?. Shaery gracias por tus rewies, mas o menos tienes la idea pero creo te llevaras una gran sorpresa! Ya lo veras por que lo digo, espero subir otro capitulo pronto. Portese mal!

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 *¡De tal palo, tal astilla! *<p>

Le siguió a un pasillo tenuemente iluminado con paredes de roca grotescamente talladas.

Estaban abriéndose paso a lo largo del pasillo cuando una voz resonó:

—¡NO SIGAN!

Ali saltó violentamente, y miró alrededor. No vio a nadie, excepto a Hoggle. Y entonces comprendió: tallada en la pared de piedra había una boca. Al retroceder para alejarse de ella vio que la boca era parte de una enorme cara. Había caras similares alineadas a ambos lados del pasillo. Cuando ella y Hoggle pasaban, cada una entonaba un profundamente resonante mensaje.

—¡Vuelva mientras aún pueda princesa!

—¡Este no es el camino!

—¡Cuidado y no vaya más allá princesa!

—¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado!

—¡Pronto será demasiado tarde!

Ali se detuvo al igual que Hoggle

-Gracias por sus advertencias, pero debo de seguir-contesto ella

Hoggle, apresurándose a avanzar, miró alrededor para ver dónde se había metido ella, y la vio ahí de pie.

—Bah —ondeó la mano—. No les prestes atención. Son solo Falsas Advertencias. Encontrarás un montón de ellas en el Laberinto. Quiere decir que vas por el camino correcto, ni te moleste en contestarles

—Oh, no, no es así —rugió una cara.

—Cállate —le espetó Hoggle en respuesta.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo la cara—. Solo hago mi trabajo, además estamos en frente de la princesa

—Bueno, no tienes necesidad de hacerlo con nosotros —respondió Hoggle, y abrió el camino pasillo abajo-como sabes que ella tiene el humor de escucharte-

La cara les observó marchar.

—Muy sagaces —murmuró apreciativamente.

El pasadizo giraba y se retorcía, pero todo el tiempo Ali tuvo la impresión de que se movían hacia adelante, si tal dirección existía en el Laberinto, y se sintió animada. Pasaron junto a otra cara tallada.

—¡Oh, cuidado , su alteza! —declamó la cara—. Porque...

—No te molestes —Hoggle agitó la mano despectivamente.

—Oh, por favor —suplicó la cara—. No lo he dicho en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar aquí, pegado a esta pared, y con..., princesa por favor

-oh, Hoggle vamos no seas amargado deja que diga su línea, vamos amigote dilo- animo Ali

—Vale —le dijo Hoggle—. Pero no esperes que le hagamos ningún caso.

La cara se animó considerablemente.

—¡Oh, no, por supuesto que no! —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¡Porque el camino que han tomado los conducirá a una destrucción segura! —Pausa—. Gracias princesa gracias —añadió cortésmente.

Mientras la cara canturreaba, una pequeña bola de cristal había estado rodando y resbalando pasillo abajo detrás de Ali y Hoggle. Les alcanzó cuando doblaban una esquina, y la vieron botar por delante de ellos.

- Genial-festejo la chica-Vamos Hoggle esa bola de crista es de Andreth, de seguro ah venido a llevarme a casa, que bien- se alegro y camino mas rápido, pero lo único que encontraron fue un mendigo ciego que estaba acuclillado con la espalda contra la pared, con un sombrero de ala ancha en el suelo a sus pies. La bola de cristal brincó, metiéndose pulcramente dentro del sombrero.

Ali oyó gemir a Hoggle. Le miró. Su boca estaba abierta, y sus ojos miraban fijamente al sombrero en el suelo.

El mendigo giró la cara hacia ellos.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

-buscando la salida -contesto naturalmente Ali

— Cállate Ali- dijo en un susurro-Uh, nada —balbuceó Hoggle.

—¿Nada? ¡¿Nada? —El mendigo se alzó.

Hoggle se quedó congelado. Ali se sorprendió. Era Jareth el rey de los Goblins al fin lo conocía en persona, ella lo observa con detenimiento era igual como lo describían en el libro, de piel blanca delgado, ojos bicolor y pelo alborotado, de hecho se le hacia muy familiar pero no sabia por que.

—Su Majestad... —Hoggle se inclinó tan obsequiosamente que corrió el riesgo que ejecutar una voltereta completa—. Que... —tragó, y sonrió sin ganas—, que... que agradable sorpresa.

—Hola, Hedgewart —dijo el Rey de los Goblins.

—Hoggle —corrigió Ali molesta

—Hoggle —dijo Jareth, con un tono de amable conversación—, ¿es posible que estés ayudando a esta chica?

—¿Ayudando? —prevaricó Hoggle—. ¿En qué sentido? Uh...

—En el sentido de que la estás llevando más profundamente al interior del Laberinto —dijo Jareth- por que siempre haces lo mismo-se quejo

—Oh —replicó Hoggle—. En ese sentido.

—Sí.

—Oh, no, no, Su Majestad. La estaba conduciendo de vuelta al principio.

—¡Qué!, en eso no quedamos, renacuajo —exclamó Ali.

Hoggle forzó a sus labios a formar una sonrisa aduladora para Jareth.

—Le dije que la ayudaría a atravesar el Laberinto... un pequeño truco por mi parte... —Se rió a carcajadas y tragó saliva—. Pero en realidad... la llevaba al inicio, ya le dije que es sumamente peligroso esta lugar para una niña como ella.

—Hoggle —habló Jareth pacientemente—. Si pensara por un momento que estabas a punto de traicionarme, me vería forzado a lanzarte de cabeza al Pantano de la eterna hediondez, ya sabes que siempre encontraremos un lugar ahí para ti

—Oh, no, Su Majestad —las rodillas de Hoggle temblaban—. Eso no. el pantano de la eterna hediondez, todo menos eso.

—Oh, sí, Hoggle —Jareth se giró y sonrió a chica—. Y tú, Alice... ¿estás disfrutando del Laberinto?

Ali tragó saliva. Junto a ella, oía los pies de Hoggle que se arrastraban. Decidida a no permitir que Jareth la intimidara, fingió una indiferencia que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Sabe amenazar al pobre Hoggle con el pantano de la eterna hediondez no es nada grabable en un rey- dijo muy decidida

Jareth se sorprendió ante la contestación de la chica, al parecer el esperaba otra repuesta totalmente diferente

-Sabes pequeña eso no fue lo que te pregunte-dijo petulante

- Entones respondiendo a su pregunta, pues su laberinto de parece de lo mas sencillo, debo decir que las brujas le dan un toque un tanto distinto entre peligro y diversión, aunque con este vestido- lo toco-no es muy fácil andar por estos lugares ya sabe las ramas y toda esa suciedad -contesto

Jareth alzó una ceja elegantemente.

Los ojos de Hoggle se cerraron con desmayo.

—¿De veras? —Jareth parecía intrigado—. Entonces hagamos el desafío más entretenido.

-Que!-dijo Ali

Levantó la mirada, y en el espacio de aire que había ante sus ojos apareció el reloj de las trece horas. Gesticuló grácilmente, y las manecillas empezaron a girar visiblemente más rápido.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Ali

—Dices eso con frecuencia al igual que tu madre. Me pregunto cuál es tu base de comparación-inicio a caminar hacia lo oscuro

-De verdad quisiera saberlo-contesto Ali desafiante, poniendo la manos en su cintura

Jareth volteo incredulo

-Esto si que es nuevo, bien escuchémoslo-ordeno

-bueno, no es justo por que yo no pedí venir a su laberinto, si no que el inepto de su hijo cometió la equivocación de traerme por equivocación, por lo tanto tuve que aceptar el atravesar su laberinto ya que me prometió que hablaría con usted y me regresaría a casa, así que si lo vemos de esta manera soy mas su invitada, y yo tengo entendido que a los invitado no se les trata de esta manera por lo menos no se pone su vida en peligro- explico Ali triunfantemente, Jareth no poda creer la osadía de la niña

- y que esperas que haga- también la reto y se puso en la misma posición que Ali,

-que me regrese obviamente, si lo hace seré sumamente generosa-entrecerros los ojos- y no le contare a mi madre que me rapto, debería aceptar mi oferta sabe no suelo serlo con desconocidos por suerte me ha caído bien- dijo petulantemente Ali pasando a ahora sus manos atrás de su espalda

Jareth no podía creer lo descarada que poda ser esa niña

-si que eres insolente-contesto molesto

-insolente yo-contesto Ali con falsa sorpresa- perdón pero ah sido usted el que quito horas a mi desafío, además que no me ha protegido de nada, el pobre de Hoggle ah tenido que estarme cuidando-

-que cosa dices pero si yo soy muy generoso-río satisfecho

-generoso-río Ali-perdóneme pero si alguien esta siendo generosa soy yo al aceptar el entrar a su laberinto y recorrerlo cuando no tenia por que hacerlo-

eso si que lo saco de sus casillas ella era Sarah a triple- pensó, pero también se parecía sumamente a alguien pero no lograba descifrar a quien

-además donde esta Andreth?-pregunto Ali

-no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia-respondió-dime por que traes, el vestido que yo le regale a tu madre- señalo

-lo eh encontrado en casa, y ella me lo ah regalado –contesto-

-y por que-dijo en tono molesto

-no creo que sea de su incumbencia-contesto ella del mismo modo

-chiquilla insolente y contestona, esto si no te lo perdono-contesto aun mas molesto

-regréseme a casa- inicio a acercar a Jareth- ahora mismo-pateo el piso

los dos quedaron centímetro desafiándose con la mirada, Hoggle no podía creer aquello y tampoco se quería meter en su pelea

-sabes- dijo Jareth –dejare que te siguas divirtiendo un poco mas vale-

-eh!-se inquieto Ali

-si, si me gustaría que jugaras un poco mas-inicia a caminar de un lado a otro- para que reflexiones en lo que me has dicho-

-que!, no tengo nada en que pensar

-oh si mi querida niña lo tienes, El Laberinto es facilísimo, ¿no? —rió Jareth—. Bueno, ahora veremos cómo te enfrentas a este pequeño jueguito —Mientras su risa burlona todavía resonaba, se desvaneció.

-espero no sea lo que pienso , por que le encanta hacerlo siempre- se frustro Hoggle

Ali y Hoggle miraban fijamente al pasadizo. Cuando vieron lo que se aproximaba a ellos, sus mandíbulas cayeron y temblaron.

Una pared sólida de cuchillos que giraban y apuñalaban furiosamente se dirigía inexorablemente hacia ellos. Docenas de afiladas hojas brillaban a la luz, cada una apuntando hacia adelante y zumbando malignamente. La pared de hojas llenaba completamente el túnel, como un tren subterráneo, y los haría pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-los limpiadores-grito Hoggle- odio cuando hace eso correo Ali corre-

Ali junto con Hoggle iniciaron a correr por el pasillo pero los dos cayeron Ali por el vestido que se le enredo en los pies y Hoggle por querer pararla, los limpiadores estaban a centímetro de ellos fue entonces que Ali grito la muñeca instintivamente y un cristal apareció lanzándolo esperando que algo sucediera y así fue, del cristal una luz muy fuerte ilumino el túnel y los limpiadores desaparecieron

-que sucedió- exclamo Hoggle destapándose los ojos

-no lo se-decía muy impresionada Ali

-que fue eso!-

-no lo se solo, gire la muñeca y ya

-podrías hacerlo de nuevo

ella asintió volvió a girar la muñeca y un nuevo cristal apareció ella inicio a jugarlo con las manos, recordó que cuando Andreth llego tenia uno parecido y jugaba con el cristal en la mano parecía tan fácil, así que Ali pensó que podía hacer mismo y noto que en realidad era muy fácil inicio a deslizar el cristal por sus manos como si fuera algo que hacia comúnmente

-como…decía impresionado Hoggle-como lo haces

-no lo se es tan fácil-seguía jugando con él-bien cristal indícanos la salida-le dijo a este y lo soltó el cristal inicio a correr-vamos Hoggle

Hoggle no dijo nada solo siguió a Ali estas alzo un poco su vestido no quería ni verlo seguramente seria un desastre

llegaron a una cámara y vio que había una escaleras

-Hoggle aquí mira una escaleras-él llego junto a ella

-será mejor que subamos-indico este

-no-dijo amargamente Ali- tu te quedaras aquí, le acabas de decir a Jareth que me regresarías al principio y si vas a hacer eso no quiero, puedo hacerlo sola-dijo con rencor

-Ali perdón pero Jareth siempre me ah dado miedo, por supuesto no lo voy hacer simplemente le dije así para que nos dejara en paz, además debo de alabarte como te enfrentaste a él nunca nadie lo había hecho y al parecer tu le ganaste

Ali río apenada

-pues alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar-dijo orgullos-

-bueno no perdamos tiempo, subamos aun falta camino por recorrer y lo que no tenemos es tiempo-Hoggle inicio a subir

Ali sabia que con ese vestido no seria fácil así que lo alzo hasta las rodillas y con los lazos que tenia lo amarro por la parte de atrás dejando todo la tela del vestido por detrás

-A tu madre no le gustara como tratas su vestido-dijo Hoggle viéndola

-pero ella no esta aquí, así que es mío vamos subes

las escaleras eran eternas y por fin salieron por un jarrón

-déjame ayudarte-le dio la mano Hoggle

-gracias, bueno por lo menos ya veo la luz del sol de nuevo- ella dio un vistazo al lugar- entonces vio don figuras frente a ella un mostró muy tierno y otro un tanto raro una combinación de perro zorro junto y este montaba a un perro


	9. Un Sabio que lo confunde todo aun mas!

San Lunes! Aquí les dejo un pequeño capítulo espero les guste tal vez ahora me tarde un poco mas en publicar, el motivo es que voy a terminar el cuatri de mi maestría así que tengo muchos trabajos que entregar y eso me lleva mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen tratare de subir uno por lo menos cada semana les parece! En este capi aparecerá alguien a quien supongo ya extrañaban ;D espero sus rewies, un saludo a Shaery! Y ya saben pórtense mal!

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9 *Un sabio que lo confunde todo aun mas! *<p>

En el salón del trono Jareth no podía contener si furia, no podía creer como una chiquilla podía se tan irritante y sobre todo sacarlo de sus casilla , que se le enfrentara de aquella forma nunca nadie lo había hecho ni la propia Sarah, pareciera que no le tuviera miedo, y al mismo tiempo se le hacia conocida como si la hubiera tratado ya de alguna forma, sabia perfectamente que corría mucho peligro pero la haría pagar por lo que había hecho. Con un movimiento de mano Jareth apareció un cristal y la casa de Sarah ella aun no había llegado

-Que pasara cuando te des cuenta de que tu querida hija no esta en casa y esta aquí-inicio a reír, lanzo el cristal al aire y este desapareció

* * *

><p>-Hoggle- llamo Alice un poco asustada pero era muy tarde ya que la gran criatura abrazaba a Alice<p>

-Sarah amiga regresa-decía continuamente

-Yo no soy Sarah-grito esta

-mi lady no tiene que fingir con nosotros-dijo el zorro perro

-ludo quiere a Sarah-

-Hoggle… ayudame- volvió a gritar la chica

-ludo, ludo suéltala ella no es Sarah-corrió él junto a Ludo

-mmm noo- y la bajo suavemente

-no yo soy Alice-dijo ella tamborileándose un poco

-y si no es mucha molestia mi bella damisela tiene algún parentesco con nuestra reina

-soy su hija mi mamá es Sarah y no es reina –contesto fríamente

-ohh bellísima princesa, son estos humildes ojos que aprecian su eterna belleza-dijo Sir Didymus

-que!-dijo esta

-Y os prometo cuidarla con la vida-desenvaino su espada

-ahh… gracias-dijo esta sin comprender aun

-Ali deja te presento a Ludo y a Sir Didymus, también son amigos de tu madre

-Mucho gusto, espera un momento, yo recuerdo haber visto peluches con su forma-dijo

-de verdad su madre nos honro con tan gran monumento-dijo entusiasmado Sir didymus

-si, pero lo tires-dijo como si nada- acumulan bichos- alzo los hombros

- Sir Hoggle puedes venir aquí un momento-

-si-dijo acercándose a él

-que sucede?-pregunto con desconcierto

-ella no sabe que es la princesa ni que su padre es ya sabes quien-dijo en susurro

-no lo sabes todo mudo le habla con respeto, pero lo esta ignorando y no sabe lo demás y será mejor que nosotros no se lo digamos hasta que sepamos como romper el hechizo-le dijo este

Alice se desespero al ver que ellos no le hacia caso y el tiempo corría inicio a ver el lugar con mas detenimiento

Era jardín, donde cantaban los pájaros. Estaba rodeado por setos bien cuidados... setos cuadrados, y ciertamente estaban muy rectos, con aberturas pulcramente cortadas entre ellos, y giros en ángulos precisos, y el césped estaba tan plano y ordenado que el jardín parecía más bien una caja verde, con el cielo azul como tapa.

Pero no por nada los llamaban setos cuadrados, ¿verdad? Era un jardín bastante formal, con estatuas de piedra cuidadosamente colocadas. Sobre las piedras había runas talladas, y unas pocas caras... más de esas Falsas Advertencias, noto Ali , preparándose para sus sombrías predicciones. Caminaba por el lugar mientras voltea de vez en cuando viendo a Ludo, Hoggle y Sir Didymus que seguía discutiendo sobre que hacer con ella o por lo menos así lo pensó ya que percato escuchar su nombre y el ridículo titulo de nobleza que le habían dado desde que había llegado ahí "princesa", todos le habían llamado de esa manera, pero por mas que se esforzó por que le dejaran de decir así se dio por vencida, tal vez si se había ganado el titulo después de todo pensaba, y también pensaba en el percance que había tenido con el Rey de los Goblins, no podía creer que su madre lo conociera algunas vez y lo soportara si era sumamente irritante.

En ese momento, divisó una curiosa figura vestida con túnica que paseaba por el césped, al parecer profundamente ensimismada. ¿De dónde había salido? Era un viejo, con un largo mostacho blanco y cejas blancas, pero lo más asombroso de todo era su sombrero, que estaba coronado con la cabeza de un pájaro, con un pico afilado y ojos que lanzaban miradas a todas partes.

—Perdone —llamó Ali, corriendo por el césped tras el anciano.

Con su larga zancada, su ceño fruncido, la cabeza inclinada, y las manos cogidas tras la espada, parecía muy sabio. Seguramente sería de más ayuda que el renacuajo achaparrado del que había tenido que depender hasta ahora. Se estaba sentando gravemente sobre un banco del jardín cuando Ali se aproximó.

—Por favor —dijo—, ¿puede ayudarme?

El Hombre Sabio no había notado en realidad la presencia de Alice. Cierto que había alzado la cabeza hacia ella, pero solo como cuando uno mira a un árbol, a una mosca, o a una nube blanca perdido en sus pensamientos. En vez de a ella, parecía estar viendo un lejano horizonte más allá de ella, más allá de lo que la mayoría de los mortales habían visto nunca.

La profundidad y alcance de sus pensamientos eran claramente bastos, fuera cual fuera el tema del que pudieran ocuparse. Probablemente estuviera deliberando profundamente sobre algún problema que Ali nunca había siquiera imaginado. ¿Será un problema matemático, se preguntó, como la raíz cuadrada de menos dos? ¿O filosófico, como el significado de la vida? Pero no, esas cosas ella ya había intentado imaginarlas, cuando había leído sobre ellas. Aquellos grandes ojos que miraban directamente a través de ella probablemente estuvieran más preocupados por alguna cuestión de física, bioquímica, o lingüística, o todo eso a la vez y más.

—¿Por favor? —repitió tímidamente.

La cabeza de pájaro del sombrero del Hombre Sabio habló de repente.

—¡Largo! ¿No ves que está pensando?

El Hombre Sabio alzó lentamente un dedo, giró los ojos hacia arriba, hacia el pájaro, y habló.

—Shh —dijo.

Ali cerró la boca arrepentida. Se quedó de pie a un lado, y esperó.

—Y no mires fijamente —la reprendió el sombrero—. Lo distraerás.

—Eso es lo que quiero hacer, necesito hacerle una pregunta

Los labios del Hombre Sabio se abrieron lentamente, y sus ojos giraron de nuevo hacia arriba, para dirigirse al sombrero.

—Silencio —ordenó.

El sombrero miró sardónicamente a Ali.

—Este es el agradecimiento que recibo —dijo disgustado.

—¿Dónde estoy? —estaba preguntando el Hombre Sabio.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo? —pió el sombrero—. Tú eres el Gran Pensador.

El Hombre Sabio se fijó en Ali.

—Por los sabios la princesa-exclamo

Ali le devolvió cortésmente una sonrisita.

La mirada del Hombre Sabio viajó hacia abajo

—Te pareces tanto a la Reina

—Supongo que se refiere a mi Madre Sarah-

El Hombre Sabio tomó un profundo aliento.

— Si ella misma ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó a Ali.

—Por favor —dijo ella, sintiéndose tímida y un poco confusa por estar conversando con un anciano sabio sobre lo que para él debía ser una cuestión trivial—, ¿podría usted decirme... er, verá usted, debo llegar al castillo... pero ni siquiera puedo salir de este jardín? Cada vez que lo intento me encuentro volviendo justamente aquí de nuevo es mas creo que estoy perdida. Puedo ver el castillo allá a lo lejos, pero... ¿podría decirme, por favor, como puedo llegar hasta él?

—Ah —el Hombre Sabio asintió lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Después de un rato dijo—: Así que quieres llegar al castillo.

—Menudo poder de deducción —exclamó el sombrero de ojos brillantes.

—Calla estamos frente a la princesa —ordenó el Hombre Sabio.

—Imbécil —replicó el sombrero.

Ali se puso una mano sobre la boca para ocultar una risita.

El Hombre Sabio unió las manos sobre su regazo.

—Veamos, linda princesita —le dijo, frunciendo los labios mientras pensaba. Asintiendo, explicó—: El camino que va hacia adelante algunas veces vuelve atrás.

El sombrero hizo una mueca.

—¿Vas a hacer caso a esa majadería?

El Hombre Sabio estaba mirando fijamente hacia arriba y apretando los dedos. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Y a veces —continuó, mirando ansiosamente a Ali de nuevo—, el camino que vuelve atrás...

—Es el camino que va hacia adelante —interrumpió el sombrero—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Te lo pregunto a ti.

—¡Te vas a callar! —ordenó el Hombre Sabio a su sombrero, penetrantemente. Miró de nuevo a Ali—. Con bastante frecuencia, princesita, parece que no llegamos a ninguna parte, cuando de hecho ya estamos allí.

Ali miró desesperadamente alrededor del jardín.

—Bueno, indudablemente no estoy llegando a ninguna parte por el momento, y me es de suma importancia llegar allí lo mas antes posible, el rey y yo hemos reñido y por eso mismo me ah quitado injustamente tiempo.

—Únete al club —dijo el sombrero.

—Tal vez —dijo el Hombre Sabio—, tal vez eso solo sea lo que parece. Las cosas... no siempre son... lo que... —parecía estar intentando resolver la diferencia entre la naturaleza del bien y del mal, posiblemente, o algún cálculo cuatridimensional, y solo estuviera esperando a resolverlo para terminar su frase—... parece.

El sombrero se había asomado hacia abajo sobre la frente del Hombre Sabio, y ahora miró burlonamente a Ali .

—Creo que ahí tienes tu respuesta —dijo—. La suma total de la sabiduría terrenal extendida a sus pies al preguntar. Y te aconsejo no preguntes mas

-Pero que sombrero tan mas grosero-dijo esta enojada volteando y noto que ya no estaban ninguno de sus acompañantes

-Pero a donde se han metido-dijo caminando pero mientras mas lo hacia mas se perdía

-Hoggle-inicio a gritar esperando una respuesta-Ludo, Sir Didymus donde están-se frustro después de un rato

-esto no me puede estar pasando-caminaba por los arbusto pero por mas que se adentraba mas se perdía

-Estas perdida?-hablo una voz , Ali busco por todas partes

-Aquí abajo-dijo la voz Ali bajo la mirada y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño Goblin, tal vez le llegaría hasta la rodilla y era de color negro con oreja puntiagudas y un hocico puntiagudo era un especie de zorro en pequeño y unos grandes ojos amarillo penetrantes e iba vestido con pantalones y chaqueta.


	10. Si no ayudas no estorbes

San lunes! Otra vez, T_T no quería que iniciaran la semana sin un capì nuevo, portensen mal y dejen sus rewies!

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 *Si no ayudas no estorbes *<p>

-bien entonces así quedamos-termino por decir Hoggle-será mejor iniciar a caminar volteo para buscar a la chica

-Ali?-camino unos centímetros- Ali?

-Bella princesa donde estáis?-grito Sir Didymus

-Ali perdida –inicia a llorar Ludo

-hay no-dijo Hoggle sumamente angustiado-estos no puede ser-

* * *

><p>-Ah, hola tu también estas perdió?- se agacho quedando en cuclillas de forma de quedar a la altura del pequeño Goblin<p>

-Pues mas o menos eso depende-dijo santurrón

-depende de que-

-de que andes buscando?-

-busco llegar al castillo, de casualidad sabes como llegar en a el?-

-mmmm-penso un rato- no

-no!, pues lo pensaste mucho-reprocho

-Y que te hace creer que yo se llegar al castillo- se cruzo de brazos

-Pues te noto muy calmado ahí donde estas recargado-señalo

-Eso no te importa-contesto petulante

-Entonces para que me hablaste-reclamo Ali- si no sabes como llegar no estorbes-dijo en tono agrio, Ali se levanto y se metió por otro lado y de nuevo el pequeño Goblin estaba frente a ella

-Tu de nuevo-lo vio con mirada de poco amigos se paro frente a él con las manos en la cintura-que quieres aléjate si no vas a ayudar-

-que obtengo si te ayudo?-pregunto este

-mmm no lo se que quieres?-pregunto la chica no muy confiada

-no lo se-se alzo de hombros

-eso ni siquiera es una respuesta-alego Ali-Además por que quieres que te de algo a cambio si nos has sido nada amable conmigo por que debo ser yo condescendiente-

la pequeña criatura río ante el descaro de la chica

-todos aquí me tratan como una niña tonta, estoy harta se su mal educación debería darles vergüenza por tratarme así-dijo Ali dándose la vuelta muy molesta

-pues tal vez lo seas quiero decir una niña-dijo este con un tono de burla

-pues no creo que tu seas un adulto-

-yo nunca dije eso, yo por el contrario acepto ser un niño-

-eres un… niño?-pregunte con curiosidad regresando a él

-pues claro entre mi especie también habemos niños- seguía recargado en uno de los arbustos

-y a todo esto como te llamas?-pregunto Ali

-Lienosus-

-Lienosus?-lo miro extrañada-es un nombre raro-pensó

-Yo soy Alice-dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-se quien es princesa-contesto

-bien-dijo ignorándolo por completo, se dio la vuelta e inicio a caminar de nuevo, Lienosus al ver que se iba corrió para alcanzarla

-a donde vas?-le dijo este

-ya que no me ayudaras no me hagas perder el tiempo ya tengo suficientes problemas como todavía tener que soportarte, debo encontrar el castillo-siguió caminado

-yo nunca dije que no te ayudaría-

Ali se detuvo en seco

-mira hagamos esto si, me llevas al castillo puedo pedir a Jareth lo que tu desees ok-dijo un tanto frustrada

la pequeña criatura la vio con lo ojos entrecerrados

-de verdad-contesto con desconfianza

-lo prometo-se puso la mano en el corazón-además eh perdido a mis amigos y no se donde encontrarlos y al parecer tu eres el único que tal ves pueda llevarme allí-recalco

-bien la te ayudare y seguros tus amigos nos encontraran, camina, seguro ya no tiene mucho tiempo-se paso frente a ella

Ali siguió al pequeño que iba frente a ella, mientras tanto ella iba pensando en otras cosas

-Sucede algo?-pregunto Lienosus volteando de reojo a ver a Ali

-no, por que debería suceder algo-se exalto

-por que tienes cara de tristeza-alzo los hombros como si no le importara

-bueno… es que alguien me prometió venir por mi antes y me estoy dando cuenta en el GRAN engaño en el que caí-dijo

-y no te lo cumplió-

-Por algo estoy contigo-le hizo mala cara

-claro y puedo saber quien es esa persona?-

Ali lo pensó un momento, no sabia por que le contaba todo eso al Goblins y prefería contarle eso que ir callada.

-Andreth… el príncipe Andreth, él me prometió venir antes por mi o por lo eso me hizo creer para que entrara en este horrible lugar, pero claro soy tan tonta que yo le creí y mírame ahora, estoy perdida, no se cuanto tiempo me queda y si me madre llega en este lapso se pondrá histérica al no verme en casa, por que no se como funciones el tiempo aquí y allá ,todo esto están frustrante-se quejo

-bueno por lo menos no estas sola-trato de brindar apoyo el pequeño Goblin

-Pero es lo único que tengo, desde que entre a este horrible lugar solo cosas horribles y peligrosas me han pasado…digo lo estoy disfrutando… de cierto modo… pero inicio a casarme-

-y que le prometió el príncipe?-pregunto curioso

- Ahsss que hablaría con su padre y lo convencería de llevarme antes al castillo-trato de imitar su voz- pero el muy tonto se equivoco, me engaño y yo pensé…- se detuvo

-que pensaste-volteo a verla

-que… tal vez era un amigo… en el cual confiar, así me pareció cuando lo conocí y me hizo sentir reconfortada, pero…. Me…me eh llevado una gran decepción normalmente siempre me pasa lo mismo ya estoy acostumbrada, pero ya no hablemos de eso, mejor caminemos-inicio la marcha

Lienosus caminaba y voltea de vez en cuando viendo a Ali y como ella iba en su mundo

"como decirte que soy yo Ali ,y que estoy contigo pero no puedo, no puedo decírtelo-pensaba frustrado en pequeño Goblin

después de un rato de andar Ali hablo de nuevo

-podemos descansar estoy un tanto cansada-se recargo en un arbusto

-por supuesto, mira aquí-señalo unas piedras y se dirigieron a ellas

Ali tomo asiento recargando su cara entre las manos

-tienes hambre?-

-si pero no hay nada que comer-dijo la chica tristemente

-mira-saco Lienosus unos duraznos de su morral-te gustan toma uno se lo extendió

-gracias, se ve delicioso, los duraznos es mi fruta favorita-festejo

-también la mía –contesto él con la misma alegría

-mi mamá por una extraña razón les tiene miedo-le dio un mordisco

-miedo?-la vio raro mientras masticaba

-si, dice que lo duraznos pueden ser MUY engañosos, pero yo no lo comprendo, las que si me dan miedo son la manzanas-

-no puedes comerlas?-

-no soy alérgica en mi vida no eh probado ninguna, mi mamá dice que cuando pequeña casi muero, entonces en mi vida están prohibidas-

-wow eso es extraño-

Lienosus alzo la cara al cielo, de pronto se levanto

-será mejor que caminemos no debemos perder el tiempo

-si-contesto Ali , el Goblin le ofreció la mano-gracias

caminaron otro poco mas cuando toparon con pared

-no, no puede ser esto-se quejo amargamente Lienosus

-que sucede-Ali miro el mismo panorama

-el camino cambio y ahora no se como ir al castillo-decía enojado

-como que no sabes!-se puso histérica ,palpando la pared

-aquí había un camino directo-golpeo la pared-deberemos regresar y probar por el otro lado-dijo este

-QUE!, pero no tenemos tiempo-volteo a verlo ahora que estaba junto a él

-no…nos… queda otra salida-dijo este derrotado

Ali de fregó sus manos en la cara en símbolo de desesperación, después de un rato de retomar el control hablo

-ok camina enano-dijo amargamente e inicio la marcha

-oye, se quejo Lienosus- yo no soy… y estas puertas de donde aparecieron?-señalo hacia la derecha

-no lo se , ven acerquémonos-

habían aparecido dos puertas, colocadas en una pared de piedra que parecía estar cercando un paisaje boscoso. En cada puerta había un llamador de hierro.

—Bueno, mira esto —comentó

Se aproximaron a las puertas y examinaron más atentamente los llamadores. Cada uno de ellos tenía la forma de una cara repulsiva, con un anillo en ella. El llamador que quedaba a su izquierda tenía el anillo saliendo de las orejas. El de su derecha lo sostenía con la boca.

Miró de uno a otro. ¿Cuál escoger? Siempre encontraba difícil hacer elecciones; si había dos tipos de pastel en una fiesta de cumpleaños, se las ingeniaba para conseguir un trozo de cada uno, en un intervalo decente, naturalmente, y esperando que nadie lo notara. Ahora miró alrededor del claro de hierba, para ver si había otra forma de traspasar la pared. No la había, así que examinó los llamadores.

—Bueno Lienosus —preguntó—. ¿A cuál de estos dos feos personajes deberíamos escoger? Tu deberías decírmelo ya que eres tan condenadamente listo

Lienosus la vio con cara de pocos amigos y el se acerco aun mas para verlos fijamente.


	11. El bosque

Esta lloviendo en ente momento y me encuentro en mi cama, tapada con un cobertor y una enorme taza de café, escribiendo mas sobre estas historia y pensé con este día tan rico por que no subir un capítulo, debo confesarle que los días nublados y con lluvia me encantan hace que me inspire mas. Bueno pues la cosa se pone buena aquí espero les guste, un saludote a Shaery gracias por seguir leyendo y aquellos también que has puesto reviews me da mucho gusto que les vaya gustado. Bueno no los entretengo mas y ya saben portensen mal.

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11 * El Bosque *<p>

—Es una grosería quedarse mirando fijamente —dijo el primer llamador, el que tenía la anilla en las orejas.

Ali como Lienosus saltaron, Ali todavía no se acostumbraba al hábito de hablar que tenía los objetos normalmente inanimados en el Laberinto.

—Lo siento —dijo, aunque difícilmente podía culpársele por asumir que el llamador de una puerta no podía hablar, y menos opinar sobre el comportamiento que se consideraba socialmente aceptable—. Sólo nos estábamos preguntando que puerta escoger, eso es todo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el primer llamador.

Ali estaba a punto de contestar que de donde ella venía preguntar "¿Qué?" era tan grosero como quedarse mirando fijamente. Pero antes de poder abrir la boca, oyó un sonido barbotearte tras ella.

Era el segundo llamador, el de la anilla en la boca. Decía algo como "Mmm pme oim namm".

—No se habla con la boca llena —dijo presuntuosamente el primer llamador.

—Me qmqm em pm am sumtm...

Ali y Lienosus se dirigieron al segundo llamador.

—No entendemos lo que dices. —Entonces comprendió cual era el problema—. Ah —dijo—, espera un momento.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu-advirtió Lienosus cruzado de brazos

-No seas tonto como vamos a entender lo que dice si no le quitamos esto-

-bien haz lo que quieras-dijo cruzándose de brazos-total siempre haces lo que quieres-mascullo ahora entre dientes

Ali tomó la anilla que colgaba de la boca del segundo llamador y tiró. Esta se soltó fácilmente. La cara pareció tremendamente aliviada. Ejercitó los músculos de la mandíbula y la barbilla con evidente placer.

—Oh, es tan bueno librarse de esa cosa —suspiró.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —preguntó Ali.

El primer llamador, tras ella, dijo:

—¿Uh?

El segundo llamador hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia el primero.

—Dije que no sirve de nada hablar con él. Oh, princesa, no. Ese está sordo como una tapia, te lo advierto.

El primer llamador dijo:

—Bla, bla, bla. Eres un maravilloso conversador, debo admitirlo.

—¡Y TÚ NO DEBERÍAS HABLAR! —Chilló en respuesta el segundo llamador—. ¡TODO LO QUE HACES ES GEMIR!

—No sirve de nada —dijo el primer llamador, con tono práctico—. No puedo oírte.

Ali miró al segundo llamador.

—¿Adónde conducen estas puertas? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el primero.

—No lo sabemos —le respondió el segundo—. Sólo somos los llamadores.

—ya veo—dijo Ali, reflexionando que habría debido tener más sentido común que el de esperar una respuesta simple.

Al ver que Lienosus no hacia nada tenía que intentar una puerta u otra. Escogió la segunda. Habiendo entablado conversación con ella, aunque fuera ligeramente, sentía que sería en cierto modo descortés darle la espalda y escoger a su vecina. Por otro lado, tal vez los llamadores prefirieran que las puertas no se abrieran. No debería dar por sentado que a los llamadores les gustara que la gente hiciera uso de ellos. O tal vez sí. Si sopesaba las implicaciones de cada alternativa, nunca escogería ninguna. Una puerta u otra.

Se había comprometido ya con la segunda puerta, tenía las manos contra ella, así que decidió seguir adelante y empujó. No se movió. Empujó más fuerte. Apoyó el hombro contra la puerta. Era tan sólida como la pared en la que estaba incrustada.

-un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal-se dirigió a Lienosus

-yo no la abriría su fuera tu-volvió a advertir

-no sabes decir otra cosa- contesto enojada

Pero no estaba segura de si era la puerta correcta, y en lugar de eso, formuló otra pregunta.

—¿Cómo podemos entrar?

—¿Uh? —preguntó el primer llamador.

El segundo, con una sonrisa traviesa, replicó:

—Llama a la puerta y esta se abrirá.

—Ah. —Miró a la anilla que sostenía, y fue a ponerla en la boca del segundo llamador.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Uh… Uh, no quiero esa cosa otra vez en mi boca. —Y cerró la boca apretando firmemente los labios, y negándose a abrirlos incluso cuando Ali le apretó la anilla contra ellos.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Ali persuasivamente—. Quiero llamar.

Él sacudió la cabeza tercamente.

-te lo advertí -dijo Lienosus con una sonrisa burlona

-cállate!-le dijo Ali amargamente

—Hmmm —comentó el primer llamador, arisco como siempre—. No quiere volver a tener la anilla en la boca, ¿eh? La verdad es que no puedo culparle.

—Entonces —dijo Ali, bajando la anilla—. Me temo que tendré que molestarte a ti en su lugar. —Se acercó al primer llamador y alzó su anilla.

—¡Ow! Ooh —protestó el primer llamador.

Ali hizo como que no lo notaba. Golpeó dos veces en la pesada puerta. Y esta se abrió.

Cautelosamente, asomó la cabeza a través del umbral, para ver que había más allá. Oyó risitas, estallidos de risa suprimida, bocinazos y aullidos. Instintivamente empezó a sonreír para sí misma, y siguió avanzando a través del umbral. Se giró, esperando a que él Goblin la siguiera. Él permanecía recargado en el árbol aun

—Vamos, Lienosus

-yo no voy a entrar en ese lugar-señalo

-bien entonces espera aquí-dijo entrando

Bueno, pensó, no puede hacer ningún daño ir a ver adonde podría conducir este camino.

Estaba en un bosque iluminado por la luz del sol, con aglomeraciones y bancos de flores, oteros tapizados de margaritas, flores silvestres y césped, rodeados por frondosos árboles. La risa era contagiosa. Riendo tontamente, Ali buscó con empeño a las criaturas que disfrutaban de toda esta algarabía. Todo lo que pudo ver fueron las plantas del bosque.

—¿Quién está ahí? —llamó, riendo ahogadamente.

A la derecha y detrás de ella surgió un bufido risueño. Se giró rápidamente y vio como la rama de un árbol se movía para cubrir un hueco en el tronco que podría haber sido una boca.

—Ha sido el árbol —declaró—. ¿Árbol, has sido tú?

Un tintineo de risitas nerviosas sonó a sus pies. Bajó la mirada y vio un grupo de campañillas estremeciéndose y temblando juntas con diversión.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó, dejándose caer de rodillas y riendo con ellas. Ahora estaban dobladas por la mitad de tanta hilaridad.

El árbol que estaba sobre ella no pudo aguantar más. Explotó en un bramido de regocijo. Ali echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se unió a él.

Fue la señal para una algarabía general. Un tocón de árbol cercano se estaba riendo con una voz profunda y cascada. Los pájaros en sus ramas saltaban y cacareaban. Otro árbol se mecía. Los helechos se ondeaban, ardillas y ratones atisbaban entre sus ramas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ali era incapaz de dejar de reír. Cogiendo aliento, jadeó.

—¿De qué se están riendo?

—¡No lo sé! —rugió el árbol sobre ella—. ¡Ja… ja… ja… ja!

Todo el bosque se sacudía. Incluso la hierba del suelo estaba temblando.

Ali sentía que iba a desmayarse. Se sentó.

—Oh... por favor... por favor, tengo que parar. —Se agarró los costados.

En respuesta, la risa a su alrededor se redobló. Alcanzó un punto de estridencia histérica.

—Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida —jadeó Ali , recostada sobre la espalda.

-Sabia que esto pasaría- se quejo Lienosus escuchando el estruendo de risas a lo lejos- pero nunca me hace caso siempre hace lo que se le pega la gana, no puedo creer como Hoggle la soporta- camino hasta la puerta y un ademán de mano saco una pequeña bola de cristal

-por lo menos mis poderes no se fueron- festejo y la lanzo ala aire y se vio envuelto con en una burbuja de cristal y entro al lugar en busca de la princesa.

Los pájaros se convulsionaban cayendo de los árboles y golpeando el suelo de cabeza. Ali vio que sus ojos estaban enloquecidos y sus pupilas dilatadas. Otras criaturas llegaban gritando de debajo de las raíces de los árboles, y cuando se aproximaron a ella se las arregló para sentarse, alarmada por sus grandes y siniestras bocas abiertas y sus ojos enloquecidos.

Todavía riendo, gimió:

—¡Oh, por favor, por favor! Tengo que parar.

—No puede parar —aulló el árbol, y el bosque entero chilló de risa en respuesta.

Ali como puedo se puso en pie. Su cuerpo y su boca temblaban incontrolablemente, pero sus ojos estaban agotados.

—¡Basta! —Murmuró—. ¡Basta! —Se tambaleó hacia atrás cayendo de nuevo en el pasto y noto que Lienosus estaba junto a ella con una actitud muy severa

-por que no te ríes como lo demás-reclamo la chica entre risas

-por que estoy protegido, te dije que no entraras-contesto malhumorado

-por que no me lo dijiste antes-protesto

-por que simplemente no puedes creer en mi sin preguntar tanto, vamos toma mi mano- se la extendió

La masa histérica lo aplaudió.

Ella tomo la mano del Goblin era calida y también noto que dejo de reír instantáneamente

-gracias-dijo suspirando y recobrando el aire

-salgamos- dijo caminado hacia fuera y la puerta de cerro detrás de ellos

Le llevó algún tiempo recobrarse. Lienosus la observaba ansiosamente. Cuando se puso en pie, inhaló por la nariz, y le dirigió una sonrisita, él dijo:

—te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto pero noto como desvío su mirada, pareciera como si se hubiera sonrojado

—Si gracias por salvarme—respondió ella, y le alborotó el pelo de la cabeza.

-no hagas eso-se quejo

-eres un poco amargado, no lo crees-expecto ella, volteo hacia la otra puerta

No restaba más que intentar con la otra puerta. Se acercó a ella, recogiendo del suelo la anilla.

—Lo siento —dijo, y empujó la anilla contra los labios del llamador. Él frunció la boca y se resistió.

—Oh, vamos —dijo, y lo intentó de nuevo. El llamador frunció el ceño y apretó los labios más firmemente.

Entonces tuvo una idea. Con un dedo y el pulgar, apretó la nariz del llamador. Él aguantó un rato, frunciendo el ceño más y más fieramente, pero al final tuvo que abrir la boca para respirar.

—¡Demonios! —jadeó.

En un momento, Ali le había vuelto a meter la anilla en la boca, y llamaba a la puerta.

Él estaba protestando.

—Kgrmpf. Mble. Mble. Mble. Grmfff.

—Lo siento —dijo ALi—. Tuve que hacerlo así es la vida

—Da igual —le dijo el primer llamador—. Está acostumbrado.

Esta puerta se abrió para revelar un bosque imponente. En este lado del muro estaban bajo la luz del sol, pero al otro lado del umbral había un ambiente deprimente y amenazador. Ali volteo a ver a Lienosus como esperando que se quejara pero no lo hizo, debían entrar pero inicia a sentir que algo no iba bien

—Vamos —dijo, y se abrazó a sí misma—. No hay otra forma de continuar. Excepto volver atrás por donde hemos venido, y eso no voy a hacerlo.

Atravesó el umbral y esperó a que Lienosus se uniera a ella. Él la siguió a regañadientes. La puerta se cerró de golpe por sí misma, con un ruido sordo. El eco duró largo rato.

Ali se estremeció. El cielo era del color del hierro fundido, y las plantas del bosque parecían marchitas, como si el sol no las hubiera iluminado desde su primer día en la tierra. Se sentía terriblemente desanimada después de un minuto en este lugar, y buscó Lienosus. La expresión de éste era tan infeliz como la suya propia.

—Oh, vamos, Lienosus —dijo, intentando sonar alegre—. ¿Quién diría que alguien tan valiente como tú podría estar tan asustado?

Lienosus sacudió la cabeza.

— No estoy asustado algo no anda bien aquí-dijo secamente- no te separes de mi ok puedes hacer eso-le dijo pasándose al frente de ella

Ali se encogió de hombros con el corazón pesaroso, e inicio a caminar frente a Lienosus, preguntándose qué camino tomar. El sendero que se extendía ante ella se introducía en el bosque, pero ¿cómo podía nadie dar por hecho que un sendero conducía a donde tú querías ir?

Caminaron un largo rato sin decir palabra, alguna pero Ali podía notar lo alerta que se encontraba Lienosus

-estas asustadas?-pregunto de repente

-no-contesto sin muchas ganas-solo me preguntaba si estamos yendo por buen camino-

-seguro que si-contesto este y siguió caminando

Lienosus sabia que no estaba bien el camino, si apenas ayer había ido a ese lugar a visitar una de sus amigas las ninfas y no estaba así de tétrico y frío el bosque siempre haba sido imponente pero nunca se había visto de tal forma. Volteo de reojo y veía a Ali sabia que estaba muerta de miedo pero quería mostrarlo, debía aceptar que era una chica sumamente valiente.

-seria bueno que mi pa… que l rey se preocupara no crees?-le pregunto de repente

- para nada ni quien quiera ver a ese rey grosero-dijo Ali con enojo volteando el rostro

-lo has visto- volteo de repente sumamente sorprendido

-por desgracia si- contesto Ali- Hoggle y yo no lo encontramos en los túneles debajo del laberinto él fue sumamente grosero con nosotros además que quito tiempo a mi reto, cosa que no es justo y se lo hice saber-

-te enfrentaste a mi pa… al rey-decía aun sorprendido abriendo los ojos como plato

-pues claro-dijo ella triunfante-no pensaras que me iba a dejar de alguien como él-

-pues debes de haberle caído muy bien para que no te amenazara con el pantano de la eterna hediondez-

-lo hizo-contesto ella santurrona- pero lo ignore-dijo además lo puse en su lugar-chasqueo los dedos

de nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ellos

-crees… que Andreth… este bien?- pregunto de repente, Lienosus seguía caminando

-si no te preocupes, el príncipe sabe cuidarse solo-respondió este sin voltear a verla

esa pregunta hacían que descargas eléctricas le recorrieran todo el cuerpo, no poder decirle que era él que era Andreth le era muy frustrante.

-detente- le dijo de repente

-que!- se detuvo Alice

-shsss no hables fuerte-

dio algunos paso

-que … sucede?-pregunto preocupada y en susurro

-ven – la tomo del vestido y la llevo detrás de un árbol

- vamos agáchate-le dijo el Goblin y ella lo obedeció quedando de nuevo a su altura

- prométeme que pase lo que pase, no saldrás de aquí ok, si desapareciera, Hoggle vendrá por ti no te muevas puedes hacerlo-la veía directo a los ojos

Ali solo asintió, sabia que algo malo pronto pasaría

-conoces a Hoggle?-

-por supuesto y el vendrá por ti de acuerdo-

-Que… que pasara contigo?-pregunto nerviosa

-no te preocupes, se cuidarme solo, estaré bien-le dijo este con una sonrisa

-que pasa si Hoggle no me encuentra-volvió a decir preocupada

Lienosus sin pensarlo se acerco mas

-por allá esta el castillo-señalo a las torres-si Hoggle no te llegara a encontrar de aquí espera hasta que todo este en silencio ok no queda tan lejos ,siempre sigue al frente no tuerzas ni nada, pronto llegaras a tiradero de ilusiones y sueños , no hables con nadie con nadie entiende, si no quedaras atrapada para siempre ,sigue derecho y encontraras las puertas de la cuidad, estarás ahí a tiempo no te preocupes-le acaricio la mejilla

Ali miraba directamente a lo ojos al pequeño Goblin y no podía creer lo amarillo que eran y misteriosos no podía de dejar de compararlo con los del príncipe, pero de repente dejo de ver al pequeño Lienosus y vio a Andreth frente a ella

-Andreth-dijo sin aliento y sin pensarlo acaricio su mejilla hubo un silencio entre ambos

-no…soy Lienosus pero pronto veras al príncipe no te preocupes –le dijo en susurro

Ali movió la cabeza como para despejarse y era cierto era Lienosus y no Andreth

-cuídate y gracias-le dijo Ali

El Goblin se alejo, y Ali se quedo ahí recargada en el árbol, ahora si se sentía asustada no sabia si era por la atmósfera o por que en verdad algo malo ocurriría.

Lienosus camino lentamente volteando de vez en cuando cerciorándose que Ali no se viera, escucho que alguien se acercaba por lo que se quedo ahí parado

-ella me pudo ver, como lo hizo-pensaba sorprendido mientras esperaba que aquello se acercara

pronto una tunica negra estaba cerca de él

-pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí-dijo una voz

-tu horrible criatura no debes estar aquí-contesto el Goblin

-la magia de tu rey entupido Goblin no llega hasta el bosque-

-claro que si-discutió

-deshicimos los hechizos que la protegían - le contesto el encapuchado orgulloso

Lienosus no poda creer lo que escuchaba

- y dime Goblin – dijo despectivamente- de casualidad no has visto a una linda jovencita?-

-jovencita?-

-Si ya sabes alta, buen cuerpo , cabello negro, muy mal temperamento, todo mundo suele llamarle princesa-

-no, pero eh escuchado de ella, no la eh visto y si la viera no te lo diría-dijo petulante

-maldita criatura- lo miro feo

-no te tengo miedo brujo inmundo - dijo

Fue entonces que escucharon un grito

-Ali-pensó Lienosus sumamente asustado

-Sony, eres tu, que fue ese grito-dijo

-Mi amo Williams mire que encontré- Lienosus volteo y de entre los árboles salio otra capucha negra sosteniendo a Ali por el pelo y esta forcejeándose

-pero miren nada mas lo que trajo el viento una princesita-río malévolamente

-suéltame maldito-dijo Ali con furia y forcejeando

-nada de eso-dijo el hombre, volteo a ver a Lienosus

-no que no la habías visto-dijo este irónicamente

Lienosus no pudo decir nada

El hombre alzo la mano en dirección a Lienosus

-estatua-dijo

Lienosus trato de moverse pero no podía solo movía los ojos y lo único que quería era gritar

-llévalo a la jaula , ya me encargare de él después, tengo que hablar con la princesita-dijo William.

El otro brujo soltó a Ali tirándola al suelo bruscamente y camino hacia Lienosus lo tomo como cualquiera cosa y desapareció en la espesa niebla que iniciaba a formarse.


	12. Un hilo de Sangre

Sabadaba, debería estar haciendo tarea pero… tenia en mente la historia así que aquí les dejo una probaba. Un saludo a Shaery, creo esta parte te molestara mas ese brujo es un descarado, portensen mal

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12 * Un hilo de sangre *<p>

Ali alzo la cara y vio al tipo frente a ella se había quitado el gorro de la tunica, la mitad de la cara derecha estaba llena de cicatrices como si se la hubieran desgarrado, Ali lo observaba detenidamente era de piel blanca y ojos azules su cabello era castaño entre corto y largo podría calcularle unos ochenta años de edad o un poco mas , este inicio a acercarse a Ali y ella a retroceder gateando

-no, no me tenga miedo, no voy hacerle daño –le dijo este con voz amable- permítame su alteza a ayudarle a incorporarse -le extendió la mano

pero Ali la alejo de un manotazo

-No me toque, puedo hacerlo sola – se incorporo con un poco de trabajo, fue entonces que quedo frente al hombre y ahora noto como si hubiera rejuvenecido ahora parecía de su edad, incluso las cicatrices iniciaban a desparecer era como la otra cara de la moneda. él joven delante de ella la miraba de arriba a bajo

-mmm, no se que hacen con ustedes la princesas que todas son sumamente atractivas-dijo

-No pensara que con adularme se ganara mi confianza-contesto la chica viéndolo despectivamente-ahora podrías regresarme a mi amigo-ordeno con determinación

-sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti, tu determinación-le especto este

Ali solo alzo una ceja elegantemente

-pero que descortés de mi parte no me eh presentado mi nombre es William el brujo-dijo dando una reverencia muy galantemente

Ali no se movio

-Y que quieres de mi?-pregunto sin hacer mucho caso a lo que el brujo dijo con anterioridad

- Mi reina tiene un plan magnifico contigo y las demás princesas, pero no te precipites todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, ahora solo quiero saber una sola cosa, aun tienes contigo la gota de la luna?-

-la que?-dijo Ali sin entender

-la gota de la luna , la luna misma te la dio al nacer, que tu madre no te lo contó?-pregunto este sorprendido

-yo no se nada acerca de ello, no recuerdo tener algo así conmigo- contesto

-princesa, no suelo tener mucha paciencia hagamos esto fácil, no me gustaría tener que torturarla-

-pues yo tampoco suelo ser muy paciente creo que estamos a la misma altura, y no me asusta con la amenaza de torturarme, si lo haces no serviría de nada por que te estoy contando la verdad y yo no tengo la gota lunar-contesto petulante

William inicio a acercarse como queriendo intimidar a la chica, pero Ali solo retrocedía hasta que quedo recargada en un árbol y el brujo quedo a centímetros de ella

"No puedes mostrarle miedo Ali, debes ser fuerte-se decía así misma"

-y bien me dirás donde esta mi amigo?-

-para que quieres saberlo, si lo que quieres es llegar al castillo, nunca lo harás, por se tienen otros planes para ti- contesto

William toco su cara las cicatrices habían desapareciendo en su totalidad dejando a la vista a un chico atractivo, con un chasquito apareció un espejo y se veía sorprendido

-Esto… esto tu lo haces sabes-

-Lo dudo yo no poseo magia-

-claro que si, la magia que posees en infinita ni tu misma sabes lo que puedes hacer-

- ya te lo dije, yo no tengo magia, soy una chica común y corriente que desafortunadamente esta en este horrible lugar atascado-dijo exasperada

-si eres una chica no lo voy a discutir, pero nunca una común y corriente, por que te comparas con los humanos que no tienes nada de especial-

Ali iniciaba a respirar aceleradamente, iniciaba a perder la confianza en si misma

-bien volveré a preguntártelo una vez mas-suspiro exasperado- tienes contigo la gota lunar?-

-y yo volveré a contestarte de nuevo que no se de que me esta hablando-

William se acercaba cada vez mas y mas y eso inquietaba a Ali.

* * *

><p>Jareth en el salón del trono iniciaba a preocuparse ya que no podía ver ni a la chica y mucho menos a su hijo y eso lo alteraba demasiado<p>

-Patrick-llamo

-Su majestad-dijo este entrando al salón del trono en ese momento, era un hombre alto y de cabello canoso, vestido de traje militar

-pudieron localizar a mi hijo?-pregunto Jareth levantándose de su trono

-nada su majestad-contesto Patrick con tristeza y preocupación, el también era padre y sabia lo angustiante que era no localizar un hijo

-déjenos solo-ordeno, tanto a Goblins como personas todos salieron.

Jareth caminaba de un lado a otro con el semblante pensativo

-esto no me esta gustando nada Patrick, el no saber como esta mi hijo y la hija de Sarah me esta preocupando, no puedo verlo por lo cristales, el bosque donde se supone que deberían de estar tiene mucha niebla pero…-

-Jareth, no deberías preocuparte tanto Andreth sabe cuidarse muy bien solo, pero no se que tan astuto sea siendo un Goblin como pudiste hacer eso-había tono de reclamo en su voz

-lo se amigo-se lamento-no debí hacerlo y mucho menos traer a la pequeña Alice , Sarah nunca me perdonara si algo le pasa a su hija y todo lo que eh planeado se vendrá abajo… creo fui un poco egoísta, los niños no tiene por que pagar esto—

en ese momento un ejercito de Goblins entro

-su majestad-dijo uno apresuradamente

-si- contesto este de mala gana

-las hadas nos han informado que las brujas están en el bosque tiratrón los campos de fuerza, tienen capturados a la pandilla de fuego como hadas, todo ahí esta hecho un caos-informo

-de seguro estarán jugueteando por otro lado-contesto Jareth

-no su majestad dicen que hay un limite donde ni ellas mismas pueden entrar pero lo mas preocupante es que también me informaron ver a Lienosus y a la chica adentrándose en el bosque y tampoco los pueden encontrar, solo escucharon un grito-

-QUE!-grito histérico -volteo a ver el reloj y Ali no tenia mucho para acabar el desafío pero al quedárselo viendo noto que se iniciaba a cuartear, por lo que se acerco a cerciorarse

-Agáchense todos-grito Jareth y el reloj se hizo pesazos frente de todos

-que diablos fue eso –dijo Patrick levantándose y corriendo hacia Jareth

-no… lo se, pero sea lo que sea no me gusta nada-dijo alzando un pedazo de reloj- llama a tus guardias témenos que ir a salvarlo al romperse el reloj…-

-están a la merced del laberinto y sobre todo las brujas-a completo Patrick

* * *

><p>-bueno pedazo de Goblin entra-dijo el encapuchado lanzándolo adentro de una gran jaula, este callo como un saco y en ese instante se descongelo como pudo se levanto para correr pero era demasiado tarde la puerta estaba cerrada y solo se quedo agarrado de lo barrotes<p>

-donde esta Alice!-dijo grito

-el cuidado de la princesa ya no es de tu incumbencia tonto Goblin-contesto el brujo

Lienosus solo emitió un sonido como un gruñido

-quien estáis ahí-pregunto una vos y Lienosus voltéelo

Al hacerlo se llevo la sorpresa de estar frente a sir didymus, ludo , la pandilla de fuego y algunas hadas

-pero…-dijo sin entender

-las brujas se apoderaron del bosque-inicio a decir uno de los de la pandilla de fuego- era una trampa donde la princesa tarde o temprano caería-explico sin animo

-y tu quien sois?-pregunto sir didymus

-Lienosus-contesto este

Ludo se acerco y lo vio con sus grande ojos

-no tu Andreth-

el Goblin inicia a temblar

-Ludo… como lo sabes?-

-ojos- festejo este

-Su alteza- se acercaron la hadas revoloteando sobre de el-si es usted que sucedió?-dijeron al unísono

Andreth suspiro e inicio a contar la historia

-pero que osadía de su padre-comento sir didymus al escuchar la historia- y por que no le dijiste a la princesa quien eras?

-por que no puedo , mi padre hizo el hechizo de forma que no se lo pudiera decir… pero ella me vio-dijo-solo que después ya no-se lamento

-seguramente puedo ver através del hechizo-comento un hada-su magia a de ser muy grande

-sea lo que sea, necesitamos salir de aquí ella esta con esas criaturas-dijo exasperado

* * *

><p>mientras tanto William tenia tomada de los brazos a Ali y la zangoloteaba toda<p>

-dime donde esta!,dímelo!-gritaba con locura

-ya te dije que no lo se-lloraba- déjame ir no te sirvo de nada-sollozaba

-bueno no importa-la soltó bruscamente-cuando mi reina venga por ti, te sacara la información- le dijo volteando- ahora necesito que me hagas un favor

Ali no respondió, el brujo volteo a verla

-El favor que necesito es que me beses-lo dijo como cualquier cosa

-QUE!-grito esta-estas loco no hare tal cosa-que quejo mientras lo veía de arriba abajo.

Este se acerco lo suficiente que Ali puedo olerlo y era sumamente extraño a nada que hubiera olido jamás, él alzo la mano derecha que la recargo en el árbol y con la otra mano inicio a contornear los labios de Ali, tan suavemente que parecía como si fuera una pluma

-tu magia lo cura todo y estoy harto de vivir con estas cicatrices y ser viejo todo el tiempo cuando la realidad es que soy joven eternamente, existe la profecía que si una de las tres princesa proféticas te besa todo mal se curara y yo estoy dispuesto a comprobarlo-susurro

-yo no soy una princesa entiéndelo-dijo amargamente-y no te besare-dijo con recelo volteando el rostro

Ali podía sentir que estaba a centímetros de su cara

-eres tan hermosa, mucho mas que la demás princesas – le dijo este en susurro mientra delineaba su rostro con su dedo, Ali solo se puso tiesa y podía sentir como el aliento del chico frente a ella le rozaba, sabia que si volteaba seguro la besaría, pero por suerte se le prendió el foco y sin pensarlo le mordió el brazo que tenia recargado en el tronco

este grito de dolor y la abofeteo tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo, pero Ali se pego con una roca en al cabeza y perdió el conocimiento

-princesa!-corrió a socorrerla la tomo en brazos y noto que un hilo de sangre emanaba de su cabeza

-William- se escucho de repente

este lanzo una maldición y se levanto dejando a la chica recostada en la hierba

frente a él su reina se comunicaba

-su majestad- se acercó al espejo de humo que se había formado ahí, una anciana se proyectaba

-la tienes?-preguntó esta

-Ahí esta-señalo hacia donde estaba la chica

-y que le sucedió?-

-tuve que golpearla?

-y porque hiciste eso!-grito furiosa esta-

-se estaba pasando de lista y tuve que ponerla en su lugar-explico con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios

la bruja río sonoramente

-William, William que voy hacer contigo mientras no la hayas matado todo esta bien-

-no su majestad nunca me atrevería hacer algo así, solo esta inconciente-contesto

-bien llévala a la jaula pronto estaré ahí-

y esta desapareció

* * *

><p>En la jaula todos hacían lo que podían para romper los barrotes<p>

-es inútil-decía Andreth agotado viendo como una de sus esferas de desvanecía- mi magia no es tan fuerte aun-

-tal vez deberíamos caminar y buscar un punto débil- comento un hada

-es buena opción-contestaron al unísono la pandilla de fuego

-ludo miedo-

-querido hermano no tengáis miedo mientra yo este contigo nada malo te pasara-animaba Sir Didymus

caminaron un rato hasta que oyeron unos ruidos

-quien esta hay?-grito Andreth

-pero miren nada mas un grupo de idiotas buscando una salida-dijo William-ni lo intenten no podrán salir nunca, no al menos con vida- río malévolamente

-donde esta Alice-dijo Lienosus

-Andreth-dijo con burla-déjame felicitarte el traje de Goblin te siente muy bien, que se siente que tu propio padre te convirtió en Goblin-

el pequeño Goblin gruño

-Sabias que era yo?-

-pero por supuesto, todo el tiempo-contesto irónico

-y por que no me llamaste por mi nombre cuando me viste-

-por que eso le dio un poco mas de drama a la situación, además así tu princesita te deseara mas no crees-

- por ultima vez donde esta Alice?-

-hay ya ya ya, bastardo deja de llorar por tu princesita de cuento, esta aquí-dijo quitando una parte de su capa dejando a la vista Alice que se encontraba en el suelo pero ninguno podía ver nada por que su cabello le tapaba la cara-

-que le has hecho-dijo preocupado

- yo nada se porto mal y solo le di una lección esta muy malcriada bueno no esperaba mas ,es la misma imagen que su padre-

-Aléjate de ella- amenazo

-yo no se Andreth por que te preocupas tanto por alguien quien te quitara el trono-menio la mano- bueno los dejare tengo mejores cosas que estar con unos perdedores como ustedes-e inicio a camiar

-pero antes-volteo- te quitare un rato el hechizo, solo para que te cerciores que tu princesita esta sana y salva, no te alegres mucho tu magia estará igual de limitada pero en cuanto ella despiertes serás un Goblin de nuevo-dijo este y chasqueo los dedos

Andreth se vio en vuelto un nube y cuando esta se disolvió volvía a ser el mismo de antes un chico, quiso alcanzar a William pero era muy tarde, por lo que corrió junto a Ali como los demás, este la tomo en brazos y al quitar la cabello noto que este estaba húmedo , con un además apareció un cristal lo lanzo al aire y este emano luz lo hizo para verla mejor fue entonces que noto que lo húmedo era sangre vio que de la frente a Ali brotaba sangre.


	13. Recuerdos

Una disculpa muchísimo trabajo, espero disfruten este capi, portensen mal !

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13 * Recuerdos *<p>

-Serás un excelente reina- le decía el director a Sarah-no pudimos elegir mejor actriz

Sarah no podía decir nada, así que solo sonrío de compromiso

-espero estés ansiosa tanto como yo en iniciar a grabar, te aseguro Será la película de los tiempo, y conseguiremos un Oscar-decía entusiasmado

reina-pensó Sarah- reina, recuerdo cuando te pregunte si seria una buena reina…

Ella escuchaba que el director hablaba de todos los planes que tenia, pero su mente se encontraba sumergida en otra cosa…

-esta parte no la conocía?-dijo la chica sumamente entusiasmada viendo por la ventana del carruaje

-es la parte del Laberinto que no conoces, mi cosa preciosa-contesto el rey de los Goblins

La chica volteo a verlo, y noto que él tenia rato siguiendo todos sus movimiento por lo que sintió que el color se le subía a la mejillas. Ella se sentó por lo que quedaba frente a él

-que sucede?- pregunto Jareth acercándose y tomándola por la barbilla

-na… nada, por que habría de suceder algo?-contesto nerviosa volteando la cara tener así de cerca al rey Goblin la ponía de nervios

-bueno- se alejo- hace un momento te notabas muy feliz y ahora simplemente pareciera que algo te entristeció pero si no es nada bien-dijo con tono petulante y volteo a ver por la ventana.

El silencio inicio a reinar dentro del carruaje y Sarah sabia que debía decirle lo que sentía acerca de todo lo que pasaba, no habían pasado ni cuatro días desde que había decidió mandar todo al carajo y regresar al laberinto siguiendo a Jareth, por que su amor era mas grande que todo lo demás.

-tengo miedo-dijo Sarah para romper el silencio, fue entonces que Jareth volteo a verla de nuevo y su expresión era de preocupación inicio a pensar que tal vez había cambiado de opinión y que había decidido regresar de nuevo, que no lo amaba suficiente como él pensaba como para quedarse, pero él había decidido hacerla cambiar de opinión

-y por que tienes miedo?-pregunto de forma dulce

-de no ser lo que esperan de mi, quiero decir, de no ser una buena Reina, una buena… una buena esposa- lo ultimo lo dijo un tanto tímida y esas cosas hacían que Jareth la amara aun mas

Jareth cambio a una expresión mas dura, por lo que Sarah sintió un enorme hoyo en el estomago, lo sabia, no era lo que esperaban de ella.

-lo sabia… lo sabia-inicio a maldecir- seré un desastre…-hablaba en susurro, pero en un moviendo rápido, al alzar la cara de nuevo se encontraba sentada en la piernas de su querido rey Goblin, este aun tenia la misma expresión seria.

-yo… creo…-inicio a hablar lentamente- que…-la vio directo a los ojos y Sarah también, había temor en ella- que serás una excelente reina-dijo para soltar una carcajada

-eres un tonto-lo golpeo sumamente enojada-suéltame-dijo tratando de quitar sus manos de su cintura-suéltame te digo-gritaba, pero Jareth carcajeo mas

-no deberías llamarme así menos aun Rey-la regaño falsa mente

-Y por que no si lo eres-

-pero soy TU tonto-río mas- vamos mi cosa preciosa, por que me preguntas cosas que sabes su respuesta, serás una magnifica reina y una excelente esposa que de eso no te quepa duda-

Sarah había dejado de forcejear y ahora lo veía directamente a los ojos, sabia que le decía la verdad

-bueno…yo solo…-pero no termino de decir ya que Jareth la había inicia a besar tiernamente, Sarah le encantaba como Jareth la trataba y sabia que no había tomado mejor decisión que abandonar todo e irse con él al Underground.

-Sarah me estas poniendo atención?-pregunto Stuart

-Perdón… que…-salio de sus pensamientos

-olvídalo-dijo este derrotado-hoy regresas a casa verdad?

-si así es, mi vuelo sale en pocas hora, ya extraño mucho a mi hija-contesto ella

-seguro se alegrara de que vas a hacer esta película, y seguro le encantara la ciudad-

-espero que si, hay buenas escuela aquí, así que supongo le agradara mucho-dijo con una sonrisa.

El en aeropuerto Sarah había sido abordaba por todos las cámaras para que le dieran una entrevista y los pormenores de la película que grabaría había respondido preguntas como ¿como sigue por la muerte de su esposo?, ¿ piensa buscar un sustituto para padre de su hija?,¿ cuando iniciaran a grabar?, ¿ te mudaras a la cuidad?, pero harta había huido de todos ellos,

Sentada en la sala de espera, se apretaba la cabeza con la manos pues iniciaba a dolerle, saco su celular e inicio a llamar

contesta-pensaba-contesta

Esa mañana había despertado con una gran angustia, tenia el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien, pero quería creer que no era mas que su imaginación

-Bueno, hola-dijo un vos conocida

-Bueno , hija que bueno que te encuentro…-

-Ja! Caíste, estas hablando a la casa de las chicas Williams, por el momento no nos encontramos así que deja un súper mensaje y a la brevedad nos comunicaremos contigo, si no es así es por que te estamos evitando-

Sarah puso mala cara, le había dicho mil veces a Ali que cambiara el tono de la contestadota, lo dejo por un lado y llamo a su celular pero nada, se le hacia muy raro le había estado marcando desde la mañana pero no había logrado comunicarse con ella, incluso llamo a su hermano pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, por lo que creía estaban de excursión como era su costumbre y eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

Suspiro rendida, después de todo su llegada iba se de sorpresa, se recargo en su asiento e inicio a observar a todas la personas, pero se quedo fija en una pareja, suponía que era de recién casados pues solo llevaban una maleta y no dejaban de besarse y su mente nuevamente inicio a viajar por el pasado.

-vamos, vamos,-lo apuraba Sarah caminando a una muy buena distancia de él

-pero por que debemos ir caminando cuando pudimos montar los caballo-se quejaba

-por que eso lo hace mas emocionante, no seas flojo vamos, o será que ya te estas poniendo viejo-río

no tuvo que haberle dicho eso , en ese momento Jareth inicio a correr y al ver esto Sarah también, pero él era mucho mas rápido así que pronto la tomo entre sus brazos , Sarah reía

-vamos suéltame- forcejeaba

-no-dijo cortante

-suéltame-reía

-no hasta que te retractes-dijo celosamente

-no lo Hare, no lo Hare-reía

-retráctate-

-ok, ok, no estas viejo-dijo por fin y cayeron al pasto

Sarah en el suelo y Jareth sobre ella, y él la beso con pasión, era una como si de eso dependiera su vida, tuvieron que separarse por necesidad de aire pero aun así de cerca Jareth no se quito y Sarah tampoco lo intento le gustaba sentirlo cerca.

-te amo-le dijo con su voz aterciopelada

-yo también te amo-

-no habrá nada que nos separe de ahora en adelante y tendré toda la eternidad para amarte como siempre lo desee-

Sarah lo veía a los ojos, esos ojos bicolor que la habían cautivado la primera vez que lo vio y en un impulso volvió a besarlo, se separando lentamente

-y dime, ya sabes donde iremos de luna de miel?-pregunto ella mientras jugaba con las manos de Jareth

-piensas llevar las costumbre mortales?-

-si, por favor ya lo habíamos hablado-suplico ella

-pues estaba pensando… que te parece Tierra Altas-dijo él

-tierras altas, hablas enserio!-se emociono

el alzo los hombros

-tengo que ir a visitar al rey, y pensé por que no es el paraíso después de todo-

-mmm trabajo y luna de miel buena combinación-aplaudió

-sabría te gustaría-restregó su nariz por su mejilla dulcemente

Sarah ya no pudo contestar pues Jareth se había hecho presa de sus labios nuevamente.

-disculpe… podría… podría darme su autógrafo- una chica rubia pecosa estaba frente a Sarah con una libreta y una pluma

-oh… si claro- la tomo ella con una gran sonrisa- cual es tu nombre?

Después de que la chica se fue volvió a perderse en su mundo

por que últimamente pienso tanto en ti, durante años reprimió todo recuerdo… pero últimamente simplemente todo me recuerda a ti- se decía a si misma- me pregunto si también pensaras en mi, o me odias intensamente, seguro me odiaras y me lo tengo merecido pero…-

-FRANK, FRACK- inicio a gritar de repente al verlo entre el gentío

-Sarah- le contesto este e inicio a avanzar hacia ella, se saludaron efusivamente y aunque sabia que a Ali no le caía nada bien, él le había conseguido los mejores papeles así que después de todo tenia que agradecerle

-suponía que regresabas hasta dentro de dos días-

-ese era el plan pero ya llevo demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y me preocupa que este tanto tiempo sola-

-dejaste a Alice sola!-

ella asintió

-wow estoy sorprendido, debo escuchar esa historia-tomo asiento junto a ella

-pues no hay mucho que contar simplemente que ella insistió que tomara este papel y que era tiempo que se probara a ella misma que podía vivir sin mi-alzo los hombros de gesto

-y se lo ah probado?-

-pues al parecer si, esta bien eh hablado todos los días con ella pero hoy simplemente no la puedo localizar-dijo con preocupación

-vamos Sarah, ah de estar bien, además ya vas camino a tu casa-dijo con una sonrisa

por lo que ella solo asintió

En el salón del Trono el caos reinaba en todo el lugar. Goblins y guardias se encontraban por todos lados y en medio de todo ese caos se encontraba Jareth, Patrick y Vijaj buscando un forma de poder entrar

-si llego con mis tropas al lado norte del bosque tal vez podamos atracar por ese lado-explicaba- llevare a mis mejores hombres y así podremos rescatarlos

-disculpe General Stratford, pero por el lado norte es donde se encuentra con mas fuerza el escudo, yo opino que avancemos por aquí-señalo en el mapa que tenían extendido en la mesa- por el pantano hay una pequeña entrada, si su majestad lo permite mis Goblins y yo nos dirigiremos hacia el lugar inmediatamente-

-General Vijaj, yo tampoco creo que el pantano sea una buena estrategia, su majestad usted que piensa?-pregunto Patrick viéndolo, pero este se alejo para ver por la ventana todos los presentes lo seguían con la mirada y miraba para el jardín o lo que quedaba de un jardín por que prácticamente ya solo eran ramas viejas y secas…

-a donde me llevas- se quejaba Sarah mientras, Jareth la conducía hacia el lugar

-no seas impaciente pronto llegaras-dijo con entusiasmo-cuidado un escalón

caminaron unos pocos metros mas y Sarah pudo distinguir como si agua cayera de una fuentes.

-Que es eso?-

-Vamos párate aquí-la tomo de ambas manos- estas lista te quitare la venda de los ojos-

Sarah solo río y asintió

Al quitársela y abrir los ojos frente a ella había un hermosos jardín lleno de toca clase flores y árboles

-pero… pero…wow… Jareth esto es hermoso- camino hacia la fuente que estaba a pasos de ella, jugueteando con el agua- yo…- volteo

-quise que este lugar fuera hermoso para ti, recuerdas que me dijiste que mi jardín apestaba y estaba horrible-dijo

-bueno… yo… no lo dije enserio-contesto un tanto apenada

por lo que Jareth se acerco a ella tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él lo mas que se podía

-gracias-dijo ella y acaricio su mejilla

-Sarah te pertenezco y yo haría lo que fuera por que verte siempre feliz, lo sabes verdad-pego su frente con la de ella

-lo se-contesto en susurro, para después darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Su majestad –lo llamo Patrick, este volteo

-por que nadie ah arreglado el jardín?-pregunto un tanto molesto

todos quedaron callados

-Mandare a que lo arreglen en este momento-dijo Vijaj

-bien-contesto este y se acerco a la mesa donde el mapa

después de un rato Jareth ya había hecho todo una estrategia militar para rescatar a Andreth y Alice.

-por lo que inmediatamente se llevara acabado este plan, exterminaremos de una buena vez a esas malditas criaturas, nunca debieron desafiar al rey de los Goblins y mucho menos secuestrar a su hijo e invitada esta entendido-ordeno

-SI SU MAGESTAD-contestaron todos al unísono

-Vijaj prepara mi traje de combate-ordeno

-Si su majestad-hizo una reverencia

-no pensaras…-dijo Patrick preocupado

-pero por supuesto que voy a ir, debo de cerciorarme personalmente que mi hijo y la hija de la mujer que amo y puse en peligro se encuentren en perfecto estado-dijo molesto

-Su majestad, no creo que sea muy apropiado que toda la familia real se encuentre en combate, ya tenemos suficiente con que tengan bajo su poder al príncipe y a la chica, imagine si cae en sus garras usted también-

-pero que ni lo intenten, si no quieren conocer mi lado malvado…- amenazo


	14. La verdad suele doler

P-E-R-D-O-N, se que debería subir mas seguido capis pero es que tengo mucha tarea entregas finales y bueno…T_T, pero aquí esta, se esta poniendo bueno no, espero les guste. saludos a Shaery y Azuki ! ya que termine subiré mas seguido y no sufran todo estará bien, portensen mal y nos estamos leyendo!

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14 * La verdad suele doler *<p>

Ali se encontraba recostaba en una improvisada cama que las hadas habían hecho de flores y hojas, daba la impresión de ver a Blancanieves esperando el beso de su príncipe, pero al situación era lo contrario a lo del cuento, su respiración cada vez era menos audible y el calor corporal de su cuerpo desaparecía, sus labios como parpados eran ahora azules y el color rosado de sus mejillas había desaparecido por completo. Andreth estaba arrodillado junto a ella tomando su mano derecha poniéndola sobre su mejilla, esperando que diera indicios de mejora, pero su mano era cada vez mas helada.

Ya habían intentado todo lo que estaba en sus manos, incluso Andreth ya había arriesgado en concentrar toda su magia en un cristal para poder sanarla pero fue en vano, su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte, fue entonces que el miedo se apodero de él pensando que tal vez ya no volvería a ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos bicolor, no podían pedir ayuda, no podían hacer nada, solo les quedaba esperar.

Sarah iba muy ansiosa no veía la hora de estar en casa y contarle a su hija todo lo que había hecho y que en pocas semanas iniciarían a rodar la película y que por ende se tenían que mudar un tiempo a la cuidad y estaba mas que segura que eso le alegraría mucho.

* * *

><p>-Donde dejo sus maletas?-pregunto el taxista<p>

-aquí por favor-señalo un rincón cerca de la puerta, ella pago, cuando quedo sola, puso su abrigo donde las maletas

-Ali, estoy en casa-grito- camino observando la correspondencia sin abrir en la mesa del teléfono—Alice, baja-volvió a decir pero no hubo respuesta-Si no bajas no te daré tus regalos.

Entonces dejo todas las cartas y se asomo en la cocina todo estaba tan silencioso, demasiado para su gusto y un escalofrío de recorrió el cuerpo, volvió a la mesa del teléfono, lo tomo e inicio a marcar. El tercer timbrazo y una voz conocida hablo.

-si-

-Toby?, soy yo Sarah

-Sarah!, hola hermanita como estas?, como estuvo el viaje?-dijo con entusiasmo

-Bien, me fue muy bien-

-que bien, que sucede?-pregunto

-Nada solo quería saber si Ali, esta ahí contigo pero que pregunta si lo esta,¿ a donde se fueron que les eh estado llamando toda la mañana para avisarles y simplemente no me contestas eh ahora que aventuran fueron a vivir?-pregunto

Hubo un silencio prolongado

-Toby… que… sucede?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-hermana… ahmm.. no me quiero oír grosero… pero quien es Ali?-pregunto confuso

-como que quien tontito-río nerviosa- Alice mi hija tu sobrina favorita-contesto con ironía

-Sarah estas bien-contesto preocupado

-claro que estoy bien-río de nuevo-ya no jueguen conmigo así, comunícamela-sonó nerviosa

-Sarah, tu no tienes hijos-contesto Toby y en ese momento sintió un como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella

-pero…-

-de verdad estas bien, o como siempre te metiste en el personaje apoco ahora la harás de madre wow, eso lo tengo que ver, ya que tu odias a los niños no pensé accederías-

Sarah se quedo callada

-Hare de una reina-contesto distante

-sabes te escucho un tanto rara , no quieres que vaya para allá-

-no… tengo hijos…-

-no-dijo Toby-creo que mejor voy para allá

fue entonces que Sarah inicio a reír

-ja! Te lo creíste verdad –reía

-ah! Me asustaste por un momento pensé te habías vuelto loca, TU con una hija-río-imagínatelo-

pronto colgaron ella simplemente no entendía, por que Toby le había dicho tales cosas por que no recordaba a Ali , sin pensarlo de su bolsa saco su cartera y salio de su casa.

* * *

><p>-Su alteza-dijo Sir Didymus- acercándose a él y poniendo su pata en su hombro-debe descansar ya se nota muy cansado yo tomare su puesto si me lo permite-<p>

pero él solo negó con la cabeza, ya se notaba muy agotado

-no Sir Didymus estoy bien, no me quiero separar de ella-

-pero…-

-me siento culpable, ella no estaría muriendo si yo hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo-su voz era distante

-no es tu culpa, el parecido entre ella y Sarah es… -

-tenia tantas ganas de conocer a Sarah-inicio a hablar sin importarle mucho si lo estaba escuchando o no - a mi Madre… durante años mi Padre me hizo que honrara su memoria, siempre me decía, Andreth tal vez ella no sea tu madre biológica pero se que te querrá tanto como yo, y de niño me gustaba pensar que tal vez un día iría a arroparme tal cual lo hacia mi Nana,…tuve que darme cuenta… tuve que darme pero cuando la vi… note que era demasiado joven… y algo en mi interior me hizo querer que ella estuviera aquí y no me importo las consecuencia de mis actos-

Sir Didymus no sabia que decir o hacer

-Sir Didymus- y por primera vez volteo a verlo-por que todos llaman princesa a Ali, ella lo es en la tierra de los mortales?-

Sir Didymus cambio de su expresión vivaracha de toda la vida a una expresión seria, algo que Andreth nunca había visto.

-no se si… no se si seas lo demasiado fuerte para escuchar la verdad Andreth, a veces la verdad puede doler y es mejor vivir en la mentira-

-en estos momento creo que ya nada me dolería-dijo con risa irónica

-bien…-dijo sentándose en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos-si su Alteza lo desea, yo obedezco-

Andreth asintió

-Alice es la princesa legitima del Underground, Alice es la princesa de los Goblins, su Padre en Jareth y si madre Sarah-dijo

Andreth no entendía nada, no creía lo que escuchaba, Sir Didymus tenia razón a veces la verdad podía ser dolorosa o mejor dicho impactante

-Si su alteza lo desea, puedo parar aquí?-

-no, quiero saber la verdad al parecer a mi y a Ali nos han mentido toda la vida-

Sir Didymus negó con la cabeza

-si alguien ah vivido bajo una mentira es la chica a la que estas cuidando -contesto- es a ella a la que le han mentido y tenido alejada de su mundo y era de esperarse, a quien le gustaría vivir siempre con el miedo de no saber cuando las brujas llegarían a tenerla en su poder de nuevo-

-en su poder?-

Sir Didymus suspiro

-no me corresponde a mi contarte esto… pero ya que… se nota tardaran en recatarnos no tengo nada mejor que hacer-alzo lo hombros

Andreth acomodo la mano de Ali en su pecho junto a la otra. Se sentó bien en el suelo quedando frente a Sir Didymus

-supongo que conoces la historia de cómo tu padre conoció a Sarah? Verdad?-

Andreth asintió

-bien podremos saltarnos esa parte, después de dos años de matrimonio nació esta linda niña-señalo a Ali- todos estuvimos tan contentos de tener un princesita, todos las demás familias del mundo mágico vinieron a visitarnos y fue entonces que Madre tierra decidió elegirla-

-Ella es una de las tres princesas proféticas! ella es la princesa que se rige por la luna, la que decían que no había nacido-

-A veces se tienen que acomodar las cosas de forma de que se vuelvan leyendas, pero cuando se vuelven realidad, todo puede convertirse sumamente peligroso como en este caso, cuando Ali desapareció se tuvo que manejar la versión de que aun no nacida-

-Pero… por que mi padre nunca la menciono, no la quiere-dijo

- Su majestad amaba mucho a su bebe daba la vida por ella y Sarah. Cuando las brujas se enteraron de que Alice, había sido una de la elegidas, dejaron ver realmente sus intenciones de querer poseer los tres poderes para dominar los dos mundos y entonces la paz que había reinado durante tantos siglos se vio afectada por la codicia y avaricia de esas cosas-dijo con rabia-Fueron tiempos muy difíciles su alteza, todos lo días teníamos ataque de las brujas queriendo entrar al castillo para llevarse a la princesa-

-Pero… mi padre es muy fuerte-musito Andreth

-El rey es muy fuerte, pero aun así lograron su objetivo-

-Secuestraron a Ali?-

Sir Didymus asintió

-Todos los demás tierras hicieron una alianza que hasta la fecha existe donde se protegerían a las princesas a como de lugar-contaba sumamente concentrado como si viera frente a sus ojos lo que sucedió hace 16 años-cuando llegamos a tierras del sur a rescatarla, las otras dos princesas estaban ahí, las tres se encontraban en muy mal estado- cada reino se llevo a su hija, nosotros pensamos lo peor, Ali estaba muy mal no creímos que sobreviviera apenas tenia un año…quedo marcada-

-Marcada?

-la marcaron con una luna en su espalda como si fuera propiedad de ellas. Sarah y Jareth se encontraban muy mal se la pasaban en vela pues no sabían si pasaría la noche, pero suponemos que por su poder se recupero de nuevo, pero entonces los ataque se intensificaron había días que eran tranquilo pero otros… Ali tenia poco de haber cumplido dos años cuando una noche atacaron por sorpresa mucha personas murieron esa día, Jareth se fue a la batalla y Sarah tomo a Ali en brazos y nosotros la acompañábamos a la torre a resguardarse , pero unas brujas nos alcanzaron y ella siguió corriendo mientras Hoggle, Ludo y yo tratamos de ahuyentarlas , cuando termino todo buscamos a Sarah por todos lados pero no había rastro de ella ni de la niña, tu padre encontró rastros de un portal, Sarah había viajado al mundo mortal. La buscamos hasta por debajo de la piedras pero parecía que la tierra se las había tragado a ambas.

-entonces por que mi Padre simplemente no la recuerda?-

-Regresábamos de una brigada de búsqueda, tu padre no estaba en el salón del trono, así que Hoggle y yo lo esperábamos para darle el informe, cuando escuchamos un gritos conjunto a una discusión, Hoggle y yo nos escondimos, cuando entro el rey con la reina de las brujas. Esta le decía que le entrego a Ali, pero su Majestad le dijo que desde su ataque se habían ido gracias a ella y que no las encontraban, la reina río intensamente y hechizo al rey entonces, diciéndole que olvidaría a Ali que ya no era su responsabilidad, recordaría a su esposa pero no a si hija, una luz cegante inundó la habitación y cuando todo fue visible su majestad estaba sentado en el trono como si nada hubiera pasado, quisimos advertirle lo sucedido pero fue demasiado tarde… tratamos de decirle pero simplemente no nos escucho, fuimos con el general Stanford y le contamos lo sucedido inmediatamente fue a tratar de decirle también pero simplemente no nos creyó, solo recordaba que Sarah había huido, el General dijo que ya no insistiéramos que cuando las encontráramos lo recordaría todo… pero…-agacho la cabeza

-nunca las encontraron por eso no la recuerda por eso…-completo Andreth volteando a ver a Ali y instantáneamente acaricio su mejilla-fue entonces que nos encontraron-

Sir Didymus alzo la cara

-en una de nuestras búsquedas, en un lugar baldío, encontramos dos pequeños niños , los Goblins hicieron su trabajo los trajeron al Underground-

-y nos llevaron a la guardería-dijo

-Su majestad cancelo la búsqueda, pero entro en una profunda tristeza, y nosotros también iniciamos a hacernos la idea que nunca mas veríamos a nuestra reina y mucho menos a nuestra princesita; hasta cuando de nuevo después de un tiempo decidió salir de su habitación y retomar un poco su vida, y sabes que fue lo primero que hizo-

Andreth negó con la cabeza

-Ir a ver a los dos pequeños de los cuales nosotros le hablábamos tanto, lo dos que sobresalían-

-lo recuerdo, recuerdo haberlo visto, después nos iba a ver casi a diario hasta que un día llego una mujer y nos tomo a ambos de la mano, nos metió a una habitación nos baño y nos puso ropas diferentes a las que habíamos utilizado hasta ese momento, salimos y nos llevo a otra habitación donde el general y él estaban ahí, nunca lo voy a olvidar pues fue la primera vez que oí mi nombre " ah Andreth has llegado mi muchacho por que demoraste tanto" dijo mi Padre-Andreth recordaba con cariño-y el general por su parte contesto "Su majestad Nathaniel y Andreth tenían que estar presentables"-hubo un silencio-yo tome el lugar de Ali-

-Tu le diste un nuevo motivo a su Majestad por el cual luchar, su alteza usted ha sido un hijo maravilloso para el rey-celebro Sir didymus

-Ahora me siento mucho peor, ahora se que es mi culpa que todo esto este pasando, por mi culpa va a morir-

-no entiendo su Alteza, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar no es su culpa-

Andreth movió la cabeza negativamente

-Tenia envidia de ver a Nathaniel con su Madre siempre tan cariñosa con él, siempre me dio envidia…ya estaba harto de soñar con un retrato, yo también quería que mi Madre estuviera aquí, pelee ccon mi padre por eso y él como siempre cumpliendo mis caprichos me dijo que la buscaríamos de nuevo, pero nunca me dijo el motivo por el cual se había ido hasta ahora que se la verdad, si lo hubiera sabido antes… con ayuda de un vestido de ella yo la pude localizar cuando mi padre se entero de lo que había hecho no tardo nada en hacer un plan después de todo mi padre la ama demasiado, cuando me la pasaba en la tierra de los mortales y conocí a Ali yo estaba fascinado con ella y quise creer que ella era, pero siempre hubo algo que me lo dijo que estaba equivocado…-volteo a ver a Ali y tomo su mano para darle en el dorso un beso- lo siento tanto, supongo que cuando sepas la verdad me odiaras-

-ella es cómo tu padre sabrá entenderlo, no tomes nada por sentado-opino Sir Didymus

Andreth iba decir algo mas cuando escucharon un grito y ambos se pusieron alerta

-será mejor que vaya a ver que pasa, usted quédese aquí, su alteza-

él asintió un buen rato miro a Ali, hasta que hablo de nuevo

-Lo siento tanto… yo… yo no quise hacerte esto, pero te prometo que si vives me pasare la vida protegiéndote y eso créeme puede ser toda la eternidad…-

* * *

><p>Sarah recorrió todo el vecindario con foto de Ali en mano preguntando si la habían visto pero todos le decían nunca a ver visto a la chica, Sarah simplemente no entendía, era como si la existencia de su hija se hubiera borrado de la tierra o tal vez ella realmente había perdido la razón. Regreso a casa totalmente abatida por la idea que todo lo que había creído se esfumara de repente. Pesadamente subió las escaleras la única forma de comprobar la existencia de su hija era entrando a su habitación.<p>

Giro la perilla lentamente y abrió de golpe la puerta viendo lo que ella quería ver.

Entro y su alma descanso al ver que todo lo de Ali estaba ahí intacto, observo todo, los cambios a su antigua habitación, las nuevas pinturas en la pared , "el rincón de Sarah", su cosas ,su ropa todo, estaba ahí camino hasta el asiento del tocador y se sentó en el recordando hasta que se quedo pasmada al ver reflejada la figura de un hombre en las repisa se levanto para verle mas de cerca y cuando lo estivo la tomo

-como te encontró-lo acario mientas hablo con ternura de pronto se dio vuelta y vio que en la cama había una caja que ella reconocía perfectamente, volvió a dejar la figura en su lugar

-de donde saco todo esto-dijo nerviosa buscaba dentro de la caja ,recordaba muy bien lo que guardaba celosamente pero solo encontró la nota, la tomo e inicio a leer

" Mi reina merece lo mejor y hoy en tu noche, debe de lucir excepcional, recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti "

Atte:J

-pero al parecer solo fue una promesa-dijo en voz alta e iniciando a llorar la angustia la embargaba demasiado- vamos Sarah debes calmarte, debes encontrar a tu hija y saber por que no esta y por que nadie la recuerda-dejo la nota en donde la encontró y salio de la habitación de Ali a la suya, al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa, que hizo que le diera escalofríos, todo su cuarto estaba pintado con pasajes del Laberinto, todo por donde volteara lo veía el Underground.

Todo la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y pareciera que el pasado la alcanzaba pues escuchaba voces que le gritaban:

"Eres tu verdad"

"Témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo"

"quiero irme contigo"

" te amo Jareth… yo también te amo Sarah"

" si acepto… los declaro Rey y Reina"

" estoy embarazada"

" no voy a arriesgar que la maten"

Sarah no lo soportaba inicio a apretarse la cabeza con ambas manos y cuando ya no lo aguanto mas callo al suelo

-BASTA , BASTA- gritaba llorando…


	15. Dance Magic Dance

HOLA! Ya estoy de regreso! Perdón a todos se que no tengo escusa pero han salido varias cosas, pero ya tratare de actualizar mas pronto lo juro por la garrita! Un saludo a todos aquellos que leen y aquello que agregaron mi historia como su favorita muchas gracias y gracias por sus comentarios , recuerden dejarme mas son muy importantes para mi, espero disfruten este capitulo, recuerden pórtense mal y nos estamos leyendo!

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas"

Capítulo 15 * Dance Magic Dance *

Sarah veía como todo lo que conocía se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos, pensó que el pasado nunca la alcanzaría pero realmente estaba equivocada ya que todos los días lo tenia presente.

-Sarah deja de llorar- escuchó que alguien le hablaba dulcemente

-Sarah todo estará bien, pero para que eso suceda debes ser fuerte y creer en ti de nuevo, eres una reina recuérdalo- ella alzo la cara y se quedo impactada al ver quien estaba hincada frente de ella.

Era una mujer joven no mas de 30 años, de piel morena, cabello rojo, ojos verde intenso de vestido largo blanco, daba la impresión que flotaba dentro del agua por sus movimientos tan pausados y su cabello en continuo movimiento.

-Re… su… majestad Gaia- dijo Sarah sin aliento

la mujer frente a ella sonrío

-tanto tiempo sin vernos Sarah, siempre me ah dado gusto que me llames por mi nombre y no solo Madre tierra –volvió a sonreír, por que aunque no habría la boca en ningún momento se podía escuchar perfectamente

-pe…pero…-

-Sarah, escucha… no tengo mucho tiempo…-dijo con tono preocupado

Sarah asintió

- corremos un gran peligro en el mundo mágico, las brujas han tomado poder los últimos años…pensé que si yo también no decía donde te encontrabas… nada pasaría pero… no fue así- negó con la cabeza-Alice esta en el laberinto pero corre grave peligro, las brujas las tienen cautiva en una jaula-

-QUEEEE!, pero Jareth… por que no la rescata es su hija también-Sarah iniciaba a entrar en crisis.

-Jareth no la recuerda-la vio con tristeza

-Como que no la recuerda?-

-Jareth… él…-agacho la mirada- él te busco durante mucho tiempo, me busco varias veces para que yo le digiera donde estabas, pero no quise verle… sabia también lo que estaba provocando, pero pensé que si protegía durante un tiempo a las princesa, las brujas olvidarían todo, pero no fue así… cuando ya no aguante mas el cargo de conciencia fui a buscarlo… fue demasiado tarde, sus súbditos me contaron que la brujas lo habían hechizado haciendo que Jareth olvidara todo lo que tenia que ver con Ali, quise quitarle el hechizo pero no lo logre, ellas han incrementado su magia y yo me eh debilitado cada vez mas, Sarah lo siento-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Gaia…- la tomo de ambas manos y esta se exalto- se que usted vela por todo nosotros y usted actúa de esa forma para protegernos tu eres la reina suprema tanto en el mundo mágico como el mortal, y no tengo que perdonarte nada, ahora dime si Ali esta en el Underground, como puedo salvarla, como puedo salvar a mi familia-rogó

Madre Tierra sonrío y se levanto junto con Sarah del suelo

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer, ahí esta la solución, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti-señalo hacia la caja que había aparecido sobre el tocador de su habitación-no te preocupes Ali no esta totalmente sola, el príncipe Andreth esta con ella, tu misión mas difícil es convencer a Jareth de que Ali es su hija, te conozco y se que tienes el poder para hacerlo-la abrazo

-Quien es Andreth?-

-El hijo de Jareth-contesto con una sonrisa

Sarah sintió que se le encogió el corazón

"Sabia que se casaría con otra persona" pensó

-te equivocas… Andreth es su hijo adoptivo, Jareth lo crío con la esperanza que tal vez regresarías y el príncipe no te conoce pero te quiere como su madre, eres su madre-explico

Sarah no recordaba que a madre tierra no se le podía esconder nada

-Además…-

Madre Tierra se vio interrumpida por el estruendo que sonó por toda la casa, las dos se exaltaron, en un movimiento rápido madre tierra hizo que una enredadera se pusiera de barrera en la puerta de la habitación.

-las brujas, las brujas están aquí-dijo exaltada

-Huye, Gaia huye-dijo Sarah

-Pero…-

-perdemos mas, si la capturan a usted que a mi, recuerda se cuidarme sola-

-No has dejado de ser una reina intrépida-

-Algo tenia que aprender de mi esposo-guiño un ojo

-se que rescataras a tu Familia, lo hiciste con tu hermano, se que lo harás con ellos-

desapareció dejando un montos de hojas revoloteando en la habitación

Sarah busco algo con que defenderse, y lo único que encontró fue un palo de béisbol, esperaba ansiosa frente a la puerta, que aquello que había interrumpido en su casa entrara donde ella estaba. Y Así fue que la puerta se abrio estruendosamente esparciéndose la madera por toda la habitación, Sarah callo al suelo para cubrirse de los pedazos, se incorporo rápidamente con el palo en la mano, fue entonces que diviso algo negro que entro lentamente en la habitación y frente a ella quedo un hombre con una tunica negra, ella no podía verle la cara.

-Pensé que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero me conformare con llevar la cabeza de la reina del Underground a su majestad-hablo la voz, a Sarah se le hizo conocida

-Debe ser traumático de ver su propio reino pintado en esta habitación, pero creo que la princesa después de todo tiene vagos recuerdos de su verdadero hogar o también se lo borro-reprocho

-Quien eres?-pregunto Sarah firmemente-Muéstrate brujo-grito autoritaria

-Quien soy?-río irónicamente-soy él que las ah vigilado durante años-dijo y sin pensarlo se quito el gorro de la tunica Sarah estaba sumamente sorprendida

-Fa…. Frank…-dijo sin aliento

-te sorprende, soy muy buen actor creo que mejor que tu Sarah, estoy feliz de poder matarte al fin , ya estaba harto tener que soportarte a ti a tu chiquilla, bueno pero que podía esperar… verdad, si es la viva imagen de Jareth-caminaba de un lado a otro cruzado de brazos-tu plan de tener a salvo a la princesa fallo desde un principio, te das cuenta de que no sirvió de nada tenerla apartada de todo, durante todos estos años pensaste que nada las amenazaría cuando yo todo el tiempo las estuve vigilando y ahora que la princesa ya estaba bajo el poder de mi reina ya no eres necesaria, lo siento por Jareth ahora creo que si va a morir de tristeza, pero ni a quien le importe-

Sarah solo lo seguía con la mirada sin decir nada pero muy firme en su posición

-Debí de créele a Ali ella nunca te tuvo confianza-

-Es muy perceptiva después de todo, yo mas bien creo que podía sentir mis poderes, la verdad es que estoy un tanto decepcionado de ti Sarah- se paro frente a ella-deja te cuento un secreto, le prohibías a Alice que leyera cuentos de hadas por que pensaste que con eso la mantendrías lejos de su verdadero mundo, pero fallaste tu hermano se los leía cuando la dejabas con él y sabes que leyó… los cuentos de Grimm –

-eso no es cierto-grito Sarah enojada

-lo es, los guardan en el ático de su casa, pero basta de tanta charla, déjame pensar cual será la mejor manera de matarte-dijo chasqueando lo dedos, al instante Sarah no se pudo mover mas, Frank se acerco a ella

-que sucede su majestad no se puede mover-acaricio su rostro-como te gustaría morir lentamente o rápido-caminaba alrededor de ella mientras los pensaba-ah! Ya se como-

se alejo de ella, levanto la mano e instantáneamente Sarah sintió como si algo la ahorcara puso sus manos alrededor del cuello pero no había nada, inicia a asfixiarse

-como disfruto esto- reía Frank- mira si aprieto la mano morirás mas pronto y la relajo será lento mmm creo que me divertiré un poco-jugaba

Sarah ya hacia en el suelo contorsionándose por al asfixia, tratando de zafarse de lo que la mataba

* * *

><p>El chico de cabello ondula y castaño solo seguía con la mirada al rey que caminaba de un lado a otro y aventaba cristales por todo el lugar<p>

-su majestad debe de calmarse-le dijo

-CALMARME, CALMARME COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO NO SE QUE PASA AYA FUERA, Y LO PEOR QUE NO ME DEJARAN ENCABEZAR EL RESCATE YO SOY EL REY-gritaba Jareth y aventaba otro cristal

-El General tiene razón, no es bueno que toda la familia real este allá fuera, las brujas tienen mas poder que antes y…-

-Nathaniel…mi hijo esta allá fuera, la hija de Sarah esta allá fuera, yo los metí en esto yo soy quien debo salvarlo- se acerco a él

-Mi padre esta allá fuera también su majestad… creo estamos en la misma posición, podría estar peleando a su lado, pero me han encomendado tranquilizarlo-

-Siempre fuiste muy sensato Nathaniel-río tristemente- por eso tu padre te quiere muchísimo-

-Su majestad no debe de preocuparse tanto, el príncipe sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien-

-Ustedes dos son grades amigos y se que lo que me dices es verdad, pero… la chica-

Nathaniel se quedo callado no podía darle una respuesta con precisión, solo sabia lo que Andreth le había contado de sus viajes y por lo que tenia cocimiento era una chica muy intrépida.

Jareth trataba de buscar la imagen que diera indicio que los dos niños estuvieran bien pero no podía las brujas lo habían bloqueado, fue entonces que sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y callo al suelo

-Su majestad- grito Nathaniel corriendo hacia donde el tratando de ayudarlo

* * *

><p>-Sa… sarah, Sarah… corre peligro-se revolcaba en el suelo por el dolor-<p>

-La… la reina-

-es… estamos… conectados…-se quejaba-si a ella… la ataca cualquier ser mágico yo lo sentó y viceversa…

-que puedo hacer?-decía angustiado el chico.

Sarah sentía que todo se acababa para ella las lagrimas corrían por su rostro un ultimo aliento fue lo único que salio de sus labios. Frank se carcajeaba fuertemente por la habitación viendo directamente el cuerpo inerte de Sarah.

-Pero que patética, ni siquiera luchaste por tu vida, no se como se dignaban a llamarte reina-se acercaba a ella lentamente cuando estuvo lo suficiente la pateo con el pie pero se llevo la sorpresa al notar que Sarah lo tomo por este volteo completamente y descargo en el un rayo proveniente de un cristal que sostenía de la mano.

El brujo callo al suelo instantáneamente y Sarah se incorporo, aparecido mas cristales para aventárselos directamente, Frank retrocedía como podía pero era demasiada la fuerza de Sarah.

-Nunca… nunca subestimes a la reina del Underground-dijo con rabia parándose-no voy a permitir que le hagan daño a mi familia, estupido brujo, ni tu ni tu Reina podrán con nosotros, yo no soy de las que vacila como tu y habla y habla, cuando mates a alguien solo hazlo.. ah! Pero que pena no lo podrás recordar-dijo en tono de burla con un ademán de la mano apareció un cristal y se lo aventó, descargo tal energía que el brujo se contorsiono horriblemente mientras gritaba desaforadamente, pronto entro en llamas y luego solo quedo polvo

Sarah suspiro largamente al ver solo la tunica en el suelo

-No recodaba lo cansado que era usar tanta magia-se decía así misma - bien ahora, debo de ir al reino-corrió hacia el tocador sentándose e inicio a pensar- no puedo comunicarme con Jareth seria demasiado para él- apareció un cristal lo puso en su mano y lo soplo hacia el espejo, este se inicio a llenar de humo-Busca A Hoggle-ordeno

Hoggle pateaba el suelo, se sentía impotente el no poder rescatar a los príncipes, y ni pensar en ir a palacio ya que todo el Underground era un caos

-Hoggle-escucho que le llamaban, pero lo mas escalofriante fue que parecía Sarah

-Hoggle-escucho de nuevo

-Sarah-corrió al estanque que estaba cerca de él-Sarah, Sarah-saltaba de alegría

-mi querido amigo tanto tiempo sin verte-sonrío ella

-OH, Sarah te eh extrañado tanto- se tallo los ojos

-yo también amigo, son 16 años que abandone el Underground-decía melancólica

-supongo que debe de haber una razón por la cual, estés en contacto conmigo-comento y ella asintió, hubo un silencio- ella esta aquí si me lo preguntas, nuestra princesita esta aquí, pero correo grave peligro-advirtió Hoggle con tono de tristeza

Sarah agacho la cabeza

-lo se , pero lo que no extiendo es por que esta ahí?- miro a Hoggle

-Andreth, la trajo por equivocación pensando que era tu, al saber que no eras tu, le dijo que trataría de ayudarla pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que tiene que atravesar el laberinto para que llegue hasta Jareth y pueda pedir que regrese a casa pero el laberinto ya no es el mismo, Sarah desde que te fuiste, Jareth ya nunca fue el mismo y mucho menos el Underground el callo en una profunda tristeza, Andreth era lo que lo mantenía con vida pero el chico quería conocerte ya que Jareth le dijo que tu era su madre y…-

Sarah no dijo nada solo escucho

-veo que estas al tanto, como lo supiste?-pregunto curioso

-hace un momento madre tierra estuvo aquí y me dijo todo eso incluso que Jareth ah olvidado a Ali por una maldición que las brujas le echaron-

Hoggle asintió

-también se que Andreth esta con ella, pero apenas son unos niños-dijo angustiada

-Jareth esta haciendo todo lo posible por recatarles, ya mando tropas pero las brujas se han vuelto realmente fuertes, no se nada yo debí cuidarla pero…

-ya te dije que no te preocupes, se como es mi hija en un mundo nuevo para ella su curiosidad esta al máximo, sabe cuidarse-

-pero si te ayuda Ludo y Sir Didymus están también con ella, las brujas los capturaron-dijo con tristeza

-no podemos ponernos sentimentales debemos actuar, conozco lo suficiente a Jareth y se que no esta pensando con frialdad lo único que quiere es rescatarlos a como de lugar, yo también pero debemos ser mas inteligentes que esas cosas-

- y que planeas hacer Sarah ya sabes que yo hago lo que tu quieras-dijo decidido Hoggle

Sarah suspiro

-creo que es hora que regrese a casa-lo miro

-Que has dicho-

-regresare a casa-dijo ella

-pero no podemos abrir portales-dijo exasperado

-madre tierra, me dejo un regalo –tomo la caja junto a ella, Hoggle también estaba atento, al abrirla Sarah se llevo una gran sorpresa-mi… mi corona-

-Ella hizo la corono un portal-dijo-bien- ella apareció un cristal que paso por el espejo-toma este cristal rómpelo y te llevara directo al castillo, te veo allí-

Hoggle lo tomo

.-bien rescatemos a los príncipes

-si rescatemos a mis hijos-dijo

Hoggle se sorprendió el escuchar que ella dijo hijos.

El espejo de nuevo volvió a mostrar su reflejo

-bien Sarah es hora- tomo la corono y lentamente se la puso

* * *

><p>Alice sabia que estaba en un sueño pero por mas que trataba despertar no podía, sentía como su cuerpo no le respondía<p>

-Despiértenme, despiérteme, Lienosus, Hoggle, Ludo, sir Didymus alguien que me escuche y me despierte-gritaba histérica

ella se encontraba sumida en una inmensa oscuridad, su ojos se habían acostumbrado a ella pero no podía ver mas que sus manos

-No debes de peder la razón, saldré de esto mi mamá debe estar muriendo al no verme- se dijo e inicio a caminar

Caminaba y caminaba pero no veía nada fue entonces que a lo lejos noto una luz, corrió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas. Cuando llego allí noto que había una puerta ella la empujo suavemente y salio pero cerro los ojos pues la luz la cejo, de pronto escucho como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió al notar que estaba en un jardín, inicio a caminar lentamente, tenia la rara sensación de haber estado ahí ya en alguna ocasión, seguía caminando y el único ruido que podía escuchar era el de las fuentes y sus pasos.

Fue entonces que se detuvo de golpe a escuchar risas corrió hacia unos matorrales y se escondió ahí, luego se asomo discretamente, la escena frente a ella era un tanto simpática, un grupo de Goblins gritando, bailado haciendo mas que nada tonterías sin sentido. Pero lo que en verdad llamo su atención fueron las dos personas de espalda, era un hombre adulto, alto y delgado de cabello Rubio y lacio, y cargaba a una niña de no mas de dos años de piel blanca y cabellos negro y rizado, de pronto estos se sentaron en la orilla de la fuente próxima a ellos, pero por mas que Ali se estiraba para verle los rostro no podía de pronto iniciaron a hablar

-estas lista mi tesoro-dijo el hombre

la pequeña asintió

Ali miraba con detenimiento la ropa de ambas persona eran fuera de lo común como si fueran de otra época, como un rey y una pequeña princesa

-bien listo inútiles-dijo Jareth y por respuesta obtuvo gritos

de pronto iniciaron a cantar al igual que el hombre y la pequeña a bailar

**You remind me of the babe.**

**(what babe?) **

**the babe with the power. **

**(what power?) **

**the power **

**of voodoo. **

**(who do?) **

**you do. **

**(do what?) **

**remind me of the babe. **

**I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry what could i do? **

**my baby's love had gone and left my baby blue nobody kn****ew**

**What kind of magic spell to use **

**slime and snails or puppy dog tails? **

**thunder or lightning then baby said **

**dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) **

**dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance) **

**put that baby's spell on me jump magic, jump **

**(jump magic, jump) **

**jump magic, jump **

**(jump magic, jump**

Ali se sorprendió al escuchar la canción ella la conocía de hecho la cantaba cuando era pequeña pero cuando su madre la descubrió cantándola , la regaño intensamente prohibiéndole así cantarla y con los años la había olvidado pero escuchar de nuevo la hacia sentir bien, sentía confort.

De pronto el hombre se callo

-que sucede mi tesoro por que lloras- se hinco frente a la pequeña y le seco las lagrimas con sus manos

-es que yo nulca vol a cantal como papá-sollozaba

-ohh mi tesoro- el hombre la tomo en brazos- tu cantaras mejor que tu padre y será también muy hermosa en poco tiempo-

-enchelio- dijo la pequeña

-si, mira así te veras cuando crezca ves serás hermosa-dijo el hombre y de pronto Ali noto que la veían directamente, por lo que Ali salio por completo

-es hora que regreses-se dirigió el hombre a Ali

Ali no sabia que contestar por lo que solo asintió, sin pensarlo se dio la media vuelta

-Ali- la llamo de nuevo el hombre y ella volteo

-solo recuerda que te quiero mi tesoro-le dijo cariñosamente, y noto como se dirigía hacia la pequeña ahora

-yo también papi- y esta le dio un beso en la mejilla

de pronto Ali sintió que algo le faltaba

"papi"- pensó, cerro los ojos y se dejo caer sentía como si cayera a un vacío pero era sensación la hacia sentir bien…

* * *

><p>Andreth cada vez perdía mas la esperanza de que Ali sobreviviera, apretaba fuertemente su mano y la pegaba a su mejilla que era ya un cubo de hielo<p>

-lo… siento…-decía apenas audible posiciono su mano sobre la otra se dejo caer de espaldas cubriendo se el rostro con ambas manos.

Sir didymus se sentía impotente el no poder hacer nada por la princesa, se acerco a Andreth y puso su pata en el hombro, de pronto noto que de la manos de Ali salía una luz y que esta se hacia cada vez mas intensa.

-An.. Andreth, su alteza mire-dijo conmocionado

Andreth quito las manos del rostro y se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba se incorporo y se puso de rodillas, quiso tocarla pero fue sorprendió por una luz cegante

-cúbranse-grito

Todos lo hicieron

Andreth fue el primero en checar que pasara el peligro y sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, noto que no ya no tenia ninguna herida o rasguño, incluso su vestido que ya estaba bastante estropeado parecía como nuevo, había vuelto a tomar color y sus labios de nuevo eran de un tomo rojo tal y como los recordaba cuando las conoció y sus mejillas el color rosado, tomo su mano y era de nuevo calida.

-que… que sucedió?-pregunto Sir Didymus, acercandose

-ella esta bien-dijo con alegría Andreth volteando a ver a los demás, entonces el también inicio a cambiar fue que recordó lo que el brujo le había dicho:

"cuando ella despierte, tu serás un Goblin de nuevo"

vio que su mano era peluda de nuevo, pero dejo de verse cuando noto que Ali se iniciaba a mover, él la observaba ansioso, entonces Ali inicio a abrir los ojos lentamente

Ella al verlo sonrío al igual que él

-An.. Andreth-dijo como un susurro-no… perdón Lienosus, no… se… porque … siempre … te confundo… es que… los dos tiene los mismos ojos… tristes…y misteriosos-

-No te esfuerces, no importa, como te sientes?-pregunto preocupado

con un poco de esfuerzo Ali se incorporo

-bien… un poco mare…- pero no termino la frase pues Lienosus la jalo y la abrazo fuertemente y eso la tomo por sorpresa y ella también lo abrazo después.

-todo esta bien-dijo ella dulcemente

-por favor perdóname, perdóname-le dijo este

-tranquilo, todo esta bien, estoy aquí contigo-contesto ella.


	16. One day I ll fly away

HOLA! Una mega disculpa yo se que me eh tardado MUCHISIMO EN SUBIR! No crean que no leo su reviews, pero eh tenido infinidad de cosas que hacer , bueno ni feliz navidad les pude mandar y feliz inicio de año nuevo pero nunca es tarde verdad, así que todos sus deseos se cumpla, la verdad me siento muy agradecida por seguir aun después de tanto sin subir esta historia, prometo o tratare de subir mas seguido si no, no desesperen yo subiré tarde pero lo Hare, solo me queda mandarle abrazos y besos y ya saben pórtense mal

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas", ah también la canción que aparece fue tomada de la película Moulin Rouge, para este capitulo esa canción fue mi inspiración"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16 * One day I´ll fly away *<p>

* * *

><p>Sarah abrió lentamente los ojos y al hacerlo se encontraba en otro lugar aquel en el cual ella había conocido alguna vez lo que era la felicidad absoluta<p>

El castillo mas allá de la cuidad de los Goblins, pronto un mar de sentimientos la embargo, miro a la izquierda luego a la derecha todo seguía casi igual, lo diferente era que todo se veía sumamente sombrío y viejo, se levanto y observo lo que fue su antigua habitación, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba ,puesto en el mismo lugar, camino lentamente a la cama quedando frente a ella entonces inicio a recordar, era como ver la película de su vida frente a sus ojos.

-Jareth necesito decirte algo-dijo Sarah tocando su vientre

-Sabes el por que es que te sientes mal?-pregunto sumamente preocupado acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos

ella río y asintió

-Y…-presiono Jareth

-pues es algo que se me quitara en 9 meses-

-9 meses?-pregunto sin entender

-Si, y ahora tendrás que cuidarme mucho-

-sabes no estoy entendiendo nada!-dijo en tono desesperado

-Jareth, estoy embarazada! Espero un hijo tuyo-grito Sarah

Jareth se quedo como pasmado

-Jareth?-

pero fue interrumpida por el grito de alegría, él la abrazo e inicio a levantarla por los aire

-Jareth tranquilo debes tener cuidado-

-No puedo creerlo yo padre!-la tomo por la cara y la beso-Padre- la abrazo-oh perdón ven- la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la cama y sentarla-no debes esforzarte-

ella lo obedeció Jareth se sentó a su lado

-Puedo tocarlo?-pregunto el rey de lo Goblins

Sarah asintió, y sin pensarlo puso su mano en su vientre

-parece que ya se mueve-decía emocionado

-Jareth como puede ser posible eso, solo tiene mes y medio aun es pequeño-

-yo puedo sentirlo-

Sarah veía embelesada a su rey que prácticamente ya estaba acostado en sus piernas pegando a la oreja a su vientre

-que te gustaría tener?-pregunto Sarah curiosa

-Una niña, una princesita-

-por que?-

-Por que quiero que sea idéntica a ti-

-pero también quiero que tenga algo tuyo-objeto Sarah

-quiero-inicio a decir Jareth-que tenga la piel de tu mismo color y el cabello de tu mismo color-

-pero ondulado-dijo Sarah

-Ok ondulado-

-Y que tenga el mismo color de tus ojos-completo Sarah

-que te parece uno azul por mi y uno verde por ti, hacemos el trato-

-no puedes hacer bebes por trato-

-Le aseguro su Majestad que su hija saldrá como la estamos describiendo-dijo Jareth divertido-que mas le gustaría en su hija?- pregunto curioso

-ella será muy bella y gentil y por supuesto tendrá una linda voz como su padre-

-y tendrá mi carácter-dijo con orgullo Jareth

-no eso no-se quejo ella

-y por que no ella será la futura reina, tiene que controlar a los estorbos-

-no les digas así…-

Sarah regreso a la realidad sin darse cuenta ya estaba sentada en la cama

-y es así Jareth tal cual la describimos… y si tiene tu carácter-río

se asomo por la ventana y diviso el jardín que de igual forma se veía sin vida, triste y de nuevo los recuerdos la embargaron

-Vamos Ali tu puedes, pasitos pequeños-Jareth agarraba a su hija por lo brazos ayudándola a caminar, cuando lo logro Jareth la tomo en brazos e inicia a cantarle su canción favorita, Ali estaba muy contenta, pues aplaudia

-Papá te quiello-

-yo también mi tesoro

Sarah Suspiro

-Éramos felices verdad?- se dijo así misma

Volteo al escuchar que alguien entraba a la habitación, supuso que era Jareth, pero era una mujer, de la misma edad de Sarah, esta al verla tiro toda la ropa que traía en manos

-Charlotte?-dijo Sarah

-Sa… Sarah- se tapaba la boca de lo impresionada que estaba

-Charlotte-corrió Sarah a abrazarla,

Charlotte había sido su mucama y mejor amiga cuando vivió en el Underground , con ella siempre podía contar cuando lo necesitaba también fue ella la que la ayudo a escapar hace 16 años, Sarah prácticamente la consideraba una hermana.

-Sarah, Sarah pensé nunca volvería a verte de nuevo-se separaron- regresaste, ohh Sarah, tantas cosas han pasado desde que te fuiste, y ahora que tragedia su majestad, todo el Underground es un caos, el rey esta incontrolable, los chicos están ahí fuera debe hacer algo- sollozaba

-Charlotte, amiga lo se, no te preocupes se que mis hijos estas allá fuera y que corren peligro-

-Sus… hijos?-pregunto sin entender el termino

-Alice y Andreth-

-usted… sa… sabe del príncipe pero… como-

-Ya te eh dicho que odio que me hables formal somos amigas no es así, no hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones, ayúdame a estar formal para su majestad debo hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no puedo llegar así seria demasiado para él, necesito que sea algo familiar, que me vea como me recuerda, por que de seguro será impresionante al verme de nuevo- inicio a moverse en la habitación

-Seguro lo será-

-Oh- de detuvo Sarah de pronto

-Que sucede?-

-Mi ropa, de seguro…-

-No. no pudo hacerlo no la tiro si eso piensas, yo misma la eh guarde en el baúl-

Las dos se dispusieron a trabajar, Sarah uso uno de sus vestido Antiguos, entallado en hasta la cintura y de ahí se habría en una gran falda con una gran cola; el color del vestido era rosa con morado y tenia bordado florituras en hilo de plata, Charlotte arreglo su cabello como siempre y se puso de nuevo la corana, nuevamente era una reina, ella se veía al espejo

-Pensé… que nunca volvería a verme Así- se decía

-Siempre has tenido el porte de reina-

Ella río

-Bien no demoremos mas debo de ver al rey y salvar a mis hijos-

Al salir Hoggle las esperaba

-Hoggle-corrió Sarah hacia el y sin pensarlo lo abrazo

-Verte de esta manera diría que nunca te fuiste-río un poco

Sarah río con tristeza-

-Vamos, no perdamos mas tiempo-

-Siguen en el bosque- informoHoggle-No a habido ningún cambio tampoco han podido penetrar la barrera de magia nueva-

-Bien-solo contesto Sarah, no podía demostrar que la angustia la mataba por dentro

Sarah, Charlotte Hoggle caminaban a paso velos por el castillo para llegar al sala del trono, mientras mas se acercaban, las manos de Sarah mas temblaban, ¿que pensaría Jareth al verla?, ¿Podría lograr hacerlo recordar a su hija?, ¿ Aun seria el mismo?, esas eran algunas de las preguntas que embargaban su cabeza.

Cuando estaban cerca los Goblins la vieron y todos corrieron a verla, ella estaba sumamente emocionada

"Su majestad ah regresado!, la felicidad regresara- cantaban los Goblins

-Estoy también muy feliz de regresar, los eh extrañado tanto, pero ahora sabemos que nuestro reino esta en grave peligro, y espero que todos nos apoyen-dijo

-Que viva la Reina- grito un Goblin

-Que viva_ dijeron al unísono los demás

-Moxus-llamo Sarah, el pequeño Goblin este se acerco

-Su majestad ordena-hizo una reverencia

Sarah tomo aire

-Anúnciame con su Majestad-

-A la orden-

Todos iniciaron a caminar para quedar frente a la puerta

-SU MAGESTAD, LA REINA SARAH-anuncio Moxus

Instantáneamente Jareth volteo y sintió como el corazón se le comprimía, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, inicio a pensar que incluso ya estaba perdiendo la razón , fueron entonces que sus ojos la vieron entrar lentamente, y estaba igual como la recordaba

-Su majestad-dijo Sarah haciendo una reverencia

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el bosque todos explicaban a Ali lo ocurrido pero era demasiado para ella<p>

-Basta-dijo y todos se callaron- ya no quiero escuchar mas-se tapo la cara con ambas mano, traba de controlar la lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

-Princesa no preocupáis, el rey nos salvara-le daba animo Sir Didymus

Ali se levanto tambaleándose del piso

-espera te ayudo- se acerco Lienosus, pero Ali lo aparto

Todos la veían

-Necesito un momento a solas, todo esto es demasiado para mi, no se si en realidad estoy viendo esto, estoy en la locura total o simplemente estoy muerta- se volteo

-No es seguro que camines lejos de nosotros-advirtió Lienosus

Ali giro la mitad del cuerpo

-No creo perderme… después del todo estoy en un jaula, atrapada-

-Si Su alteza necesita espacio, debemos dárselo, no preocupéis su alteza tome su tiempo-dijo Sir Didymus

-Pero toma esto antes de irte, inicia a congelarse y no estas tan bien- dijo Lienosus apareciendo un cristal y lanzándolo al aire, al romperse algo caía, era una capa –póntelo- extendió, su magia no era fuerte y solo esas simple cosas podía hacer, y aunque el odia hacer conjuros simples en ese momento era lo mejor, solo el simple hecho de poder proteger a Ali con cualquier cosa lo hacia sentir mejor

Ali lo tomo se lo puso y abrocho

-Oh-exclamo

-Que sucede?-pregunto el Goblin

-este símbolo…-lo toco- ya lo eh visto en alguna otra parte-

-Es el símbolo de la familla real-

-Si tienes razón el rey lo traía-dijo sin mucho interés

volteo y sin pensarlo inicio a caminar y también sin pensarlo Lienosus iniciaba a seguirla pero fue detenido por Ludo

-Ludo quítate- dijo

-Será mejor dejarla sola su alteza-dijo Sir Sir Didymus

-Pero…-

-Dejáis que lo asimile, su alteza-

Alice caminaba sin rumbo y por alguna extraña razón el camino estaba sumamente iluminado, todo le atormentaba pero principalmente su Mamá, estaba mas que segura que en esos momentos la buscaba con desesperación, pero ni ella misma sabia como podía regresar mucho menos comunicarse con ella

-quiero salir de aquí-decía entre sollozos se seco la lagrimas y alzo la cara noto que la luna esta como nunca la había visto tan enorme podía jurar que la podía tocar con la mano

-canta-escucho que alguien hablo, Ali asustada volteo por todas partes

-quien esta ahí!-dijo

-canta-volvió a escuchar

Ali no era de la chicas que se la pasaba toda la vida cantando por la vida, pero las veces que lo había hecho sus padre siempre le decían que tenia mucho talento incluso recordó lo que su papá le decía de pequeña-

-Mi Ali tiene un talento impresionante, de donde lo habrás heredado-

-John, seguro de ti-

-Sera…-

-Canta…-volvio a escuchar Ali y sin detenerse mas inicio

-I…

I follow the night…

Can't… stand the light

When will I begin

To live again?

One day…

One Day I'll fly away

Leave this to yesterday

What more could

Your love do for me?

When will love be

Through with me?...

-Escucha –dijo Lienosus

-Es… la princesa-dijo Sir Didymus

-Es… es hermoso- dijo embelesado Lienosus

Ali ya se encontraba agarrada de los tubos de la jaula

-Canta…-

Ella se dejo caer de rodillas e inicio a cantar con toda su fuerza

-Why live life from

Dream to dream

And dread the day

when dreaming ends?

One day I'll fly away

Fly…

Fly…

Away…-

Y al terminar de cantar se rompió a llorar no podía mas con aquello, pero se detuvo al escuchar un crujir al alzar la vista la jaula estaba abierta, ella no lo podía creer, se levanto rápidamente, y se acerco primero saco una mano como para sesionarse que en verdad estaba abierto y después poco a poco fue saliendo hasta que estuvo totalmente fuera, sin pensarlo regreso adentro entrecerró la puerta , sin pensarlo corto un de los listones de su vestido y lo ato a los barrotes para no perder la puerta. Después pensó en como regresaría de nuevo pero al ver el camino, noto que por donde había camino iniciaron a aparecer vegetación, ya no solo era tierra muerta, así que sin mas inicio a correr hacia lo demás

-Miren- dijo un hada acercándose a un árbol- esta despertando- todos se levantaron del suelo y notaron que el bosque estaba reviviendo de nuevo

-pero… esto…- se decía Lienosus

entonces Ali llego corriendo

-algo… sensacional ah pasado….-jadeaba- debemos irnos de aquí ahora-

-que sucedió?-pregunto Lienosus

-No puedo decirlo, solo síganme-

-Es seguro-

-Por que siempre haces tantas preguntas Lienosus solo sígueme-amenazo con la voz

Todos caminaban sigilosamente siguiendo a Alice

-Segura que este es el camino-Dijo Lienosus

-Por que no puedes confiar en mi, no soy tan tonta como crees-

-Yo nunca eh dicho eso-

-Pero se que lo piensas, voy por buen lugar el camino de flores me guía- pronto estaban a donde los quería llevar

-Y eso- señalo un hada al ver el liston- no es de su vestido Princesa-

-espera y veras- Ali se acerco lo desamarro y empujo, todo se quedaron atomitos al ver que era una puerta donde podían escapar

-como…pero…- veían a Ali sorprendido

-Estaba aquí, alguien insistía en que cantara y así lo hice al terminar se abrió-explico Ali

-Bien debemos darnos prisa-Dijo Lienosus e inicio a planear la estrategia para llegar al castillo lo mas pronto posible-pero lo mas importarte pase lo que pase debemos proteger a la princesa, bueno iniciemos a caminar no hay tiempo-todos asistieron

-Ali ponte el gorro de la capa es por protección-ordeno Lienosus-y prométeme que pase lo que pase debes de llegar al castillo-

-Lienosus no lo digas de esa forma pareciera que te estas despidiendo de mi-dijo Ali con recelo

el río nervioso

-Yo por mi parte prometo nunca perderte de vista, vamos ya no perdamos tiempo-

Fue entonces salieron cuidadosamente e iniciaron a caminar, primero la pandilla de fuego, luego las hadas Lienosus la princesa, Sir Didymus y Ludo, todos iban en completo silencio

Sir Didymus se adelanto un poco a la altura de Lienosus

-Su alteza también debemos protegerlo a usted-dijo en susurro

-Lo mas importante ahora es Ali, solo quiero que ella esta a salvo-

-Con usted lo ordene-y volvió a tomar su lugar

seguían caminando sin rumbo viendo cada vez mas cerca el castillo cuando de pronto Ali callo al suelo, Lienosus corrió a su rescate

-estoy bien. sigamos-dijo Ali, Lienosus tomo el Gorro y se lo volvió a acomodar la ayudo a levantarse y cuando noto Lienosus la tenia tomada de la mano

-No quiero que vuelvas a caer puedes lastimarte, el camino es algo empedrado, esta bien yo conozco esto como la palma de mi mano y te iré avisando-

ella solo asintió y siguieron caminado…

En ese momento al bosque iba llegando alguien mas

-Su Majestad, la Reina Lilith-

William se acerco rápidamente

-Su majestad-hizo reverencia mientras veía como bajaba del carruaje

-William como esta mi princesa?-

-Ella esta bien-

-me gustaría verla-

-por supuesto su majestad sígame por favor, Sony abre la puerta inútil-

los brujos se adentraron pero no la encontraban

-William inicia a peder la paciencia ella esta aquí verdad ?- en sus ojos se podía ver como la furia nacía-

-Se lo juro su majestad… que yo-

-Mi reina han escapado-le informo otro brujo- lo único que encontramos fue esto- extendió el listón que Ali había marrado a la puerta

La Reina Lilith lo tomo y lo apretujo tanto que termino por quemarse

-QUEEEEEE! Y COMO FUE QUE ESTO PASO WILLIAM, TU TRABAJO ERA SOLO CUIDAR A UNA CHIQUILLAS Y UN MONTON DE CRIATURAS TONTAS-

-su majestad yo…-iniciaba alejarse el brujo

La reina se acerco y golpeo fuertemente a William tanta fue su fuerza que lo tiro al suelo

-Y QUE ESPERAS INUTIL, SAL A BUSCARLA, TODOS BUSQUENLA Y TRAIGANLA DE NUEVO CONMIGO, SI ES NECESARIO MATENA TODOS LOS QUE VAN CON ELLA, AHORA-gritaba furiosa la reina Lilith

-Madre, no te pongas así-dijo alguien mas bajando del carruaje-Mostaza tiene razón no es bueno par tu corazón hacer esos corajes-

-Mi querida Satrina ven aquí-la chica se dirigió a ella- cuando me vaya quiero dejarte mandando en su totalidad-

-lo se madre, aunque debo de decir que los inútiles de mis hermanos deberían estar aquí-

-sabes que ellos tiene otros asuntos-

-Bueno entonces te daré una buen noticia, yo también coopero con esta, encontré a la princesa Amelia, cosa que Caín no puedo hacer- dijo presumida

-Que!-

-esta en la tierra de los mortales, que ridiculez no crees, tener que tocarlos que asco, realmente fue sencillo Amelia no esta n inteligente como parece mientras mas se cuidaba eso me dio indicios de donde estaba no te preocupes la tengo controlada-

-bien hecho mi querida Satrina- la abrazo

-Bueno ya que hice bien mi trabajo déjame a mi la captura de la princesa Alice, Yo la traeré para ti madre-decía emocionada

la reina lo pensó un momento y sabia muy bien de lo que era capaz su hija

-Bien hazlo-dijo con orgullo

-Solo quiero pedirte algo-dijo curiosa

-Quiero de botín al príncipe Andreth, para mi –

-Que cosa?-

-Ahssss madre siempre has sabido que Andreth me gusta, su contante melancolía me atrae, lo quiero de mascota, creo que necesito una-hizo puchero- y él es perfecto-

la Reina rió

-El tener mascota conlleva sus responsabilidades Satrina-

-Estoy lista madre y lo sabes-hizo berrinche

-Bien, tráeme a la princesa Alice, y Andreth es tu mascota-

-Gracias, gracias-saltaba la chica-no te defraudare- y emprendió vuelo

-pronto… pronto seré dueña de todo-río…


	17. Ella es tu hija!

Hola! Aquí reportandome lo siento se que no hay palabras para disculparme por la tardanza tratare de no tardarme tanto por actualizar, aquí les dejo un capi más y gracias por su espera!

Disclaimer: "The Labyrinth" no es de mi propiedad, mucho menos sus personajes, ( excepto los que son nuevos, esos si son míos de mi cabecita loca muajaja), por lo tanto no obtengo ningún beneficio, solo lo escribo por puro gusto y por que me gusta compartir mis mundos mágicos, además de que no pude soportar meter mi cuchara en la historia jajaja, así que fragmentos conocidos son tomados de la historia de Terry Jones, creador de este increíble mundo, espero les guste, espero su opinión y solo me queda por decir "Felices Líneas", ah también la canción que aparece fue tomada de la película Moulin Rouge, para este capitulo esa canción fue mi inspiración"

Capítulo 16 * Ella es tu hija!*

-SU MAGESTAD, LA REINA SARAH-anuncio Moxus

Instantáneamente Jareth volteo y sintió como el corazón se le comprimía, no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, inicio a pensar que incluso ya estaba perdiendo la razón , fue entonces que sus ojos la vieron entrar lentamente, estaba igual como la recordaba

-Su majestad-dijo Sarah haciendo una reverencia

Jareth no podía formular ninguna palabra quería creer que realmente era su Sarah la que tenia frente a sus ojos y no solo una más de sus ilusiones.

-Soy yo… en verdad… he regresado-dijo Sarah

Jareth se acerco a ella poco a poco, él sabia todo lo que tenia que decir, todo lo que tenia que preguntarle, las palabras correctas que debía pronunciar, pero simplemente no podía, en ese momento tenia un mar de emociones y trataba de luchar con todas ella, tristezas, desesperación, alegría, arrepentimiento, enojo, cansancio todo tenia y todo le dolía era como si su cuerpo hubiera recibido un gran golpe , cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella deseaba desesperadamente poder abrazarla y besarla pero algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

Sarah por su parte estaba en una situación parecida o igual a la de él , estaba a la expectativa de lo que Jareth le tuviera que decir o reclamar, qué contestaría?, cómo se defendería?, cómo lo haría entender que lo que hizo tenía una justificación y sobre todo que él la aceptara?

Él la miro, tenia tantas ganas de tocarla, estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero se detuvo no podía, Sarah lo noto lo pudo ver en sus ojos lo cuales algunas vez brillaron y que ahora era opacos y cansados.

-Necesito hablar contigo-susurro pero en ese momento Jareth le dio la espalda rápidamente.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero hablar contigo-dijo petulantemente caminado lejos de ella

-No estamos para juegos Jareth más con la situación del reino- lo siguió de cerca Sarah

-Yo puedo resolverlo solo gracias-volteo en ese instante- no necesito de tú ayuda no lo necesite durante 16 años que te hace pensar que ahora si-expecto él

Sarah se quedo callada podía sentir el rencor en la voz de Jareth, sabía que se enfrentaría a esa situación, pero ella estaba preparada.

-Se que necesitas de mi ayuda además necesito decirte algo de suma importancia, por favor escúchame-suplico

Jareth aun se sentía débil después del ataque que le había dado por lo que se sentó en el trono y noto que Sarah aun lo seguía

-No me siento con la fuerzas de hacerlo ahora, tengo mucho problemas y cosas en la cabeza-susurro

-Jareth es necesario que sepas…-

-Su majestad aquí esta su medicina- dijo entrando Nathaniel acompañado de una chica que llevaba una charola en la manos

-No era necesario me siento un poco mejor-contesto el rey sin darle mucha importancia

-Estas enfermo?-pregunto Sarah con preocupación

Los dos chicos voltearon a verla y se sorprendieron mucho de ver quien estaba frente a ellos, solo la conocían por retrato pero verla ahí presente era sorprendente

-Ah! Chicos no se sorprendan, si es ella la Reina Sarah-explico

los dos chicos hicieron una reverencia

-Su majestad-dijeron al unísono

-La reina que después de dieciséis años se acordó que tenía un reino el cual velar y procurar-dijo con sarcasmo

Sarah sintió como se le helaba la piel no recordaba cual cruel podía llegar a ser

-Jareth no es necesario que me ridiculices de esta forma- dijo Sarah con tristeza

-Pero si no lo estoy haciendo, solo estoy diciendo la verdad-ataco

-Los dejaremos solos, todos salgan-hablo Nathaniel haciendo una reverencia-Adele-llamo a la chica que también hizo una reverencia y salio detrás de él y de ella todos los Goblins y guardias que estaban dentro de la habitación del trono.

Sarah se acerco al trono dejando unos metros de distancia

-Estoy de acuerdo que me trates como lo haces, no pido tu perdón que se no fue bueno el irme sin decirte y mucho menos el no informante donde me encontraba pero era por nuestra seguridad-explico ella

-De verdad que dudas de mis capacidades Sarah, por que sabes que puedo y podía protegerte de cualquier cosa, fue uno de los juramento que hice cuando nos casamos pero veo que no te importo-

-Nunca lo eh dudado Jareth, de verdad que confío plenamente en ti, pero si me fui fue por un motivo mucho más grande y fuera del álzanse de ambos y si aún hay un poco de ese gran amor que tuviste por mi dentro de ti, por ese poco amor que conservas escúchame por favor… te lo suplico-

Jareth miro a Sarah directo a los ojos -" por ese poco amor que guardo por ti"-pensó-"pero si aun te sigo amando con profundidad"-se dijo para si mismo, pero por más que trataba de decirle lo que él también lo sentía no podía lo único que podía hacer era reprocharle su abandono.

-Sarah con que piensas justificarte, que mentira predeterminada piensas decirme, me abandonaste ese es el hecho y después de dieciséis años me pides que te escuche, como si nada hubiera pasado, lo eh pensado mucho todo estos años cuál fue el motivo el por que lo hiciste, preguntándome en que te falle pero por más que trato no puedo encontrar la repuesta-

-Si me escuchas tal vez puedas encontrar la repuesta a todas tus preguntas-alegó Sarah-solo pido un poco de tu tiempo-

-ya te dije que tengo muchos problemas en estos momentos-volteo la cara para ya no verla pues mientras más la escuchaba más daño se hacia

-Lo se…lo se… si regrese fue para pedirte que rescates a mis hijos no puedo más con la angustia de saber que ellos están allá fuera-señalo hacia la ventana- bajo las garras de la brujas, que puedan hacer cualquier cosa con ellos, temo por su vida, me escuchas, su vida Jareth solo son unos niños y no haces nada para detenerlo- reclamo Sarah ya no lo puedo soportar mas.

Jareth volvió a verla

-Y crees que yo no estoy preocupado por ello, tienes razón MI HIJO-recalco-por que yo solo tengo un hijo Sarah, por que la niña es tuya mas no es mía- dijo con rencor- estoy haciendo todo lo que esta en mis manos-

Sarah inicio a negar con la cabeza

-Estas muy equivocado Alice también es tu hija

Jareth quedo totalmente impactado ante tal declaración, después de un largo silencio hablo

-Yo no recuerdo haber procreado una hija contigo Sarah no me vengas ahora a enjaretar hijos que yo no hice- se levanto muy molesto de su Trono-YO SOLO TENGO UN HIJO-grito-y eh hecho todo lo que esta a mi alcance para traer a mi hijo como a tu hija a salvo, pero esas criaturas se han vuelto demasiado fuertes, además no eres precisamente la persona más correcta para decirme lo que tengo que hacer-la miro con rencor

Sarah se quedo callada tenia que soportar la ganas de llorar, los ojos le ardían terriblemente pero debía de soportar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, Jareth de verdad la estaba lastimando

-Tal vez no, pero yo solo quiero hacerte comprender que Alice es tu hija, tu hija legitima, sangre de tu sangre, y si me fui fue por ese motivo para proteger la cosa mas preciada para ambos ella, Alice-suplicaba

Jareth bajo del trono sumamente molesto acercándose a ella no podía creer que Sarah le estuviera haciendo aquello, quererlo convencer de que su hija era de él.

La tomo por las muñecas fuertemente acercándola a él.

-Y que hay de mi hijo Sarah si nos vamos a poner a reclamar sobre los hijos yo también tengo mucho que decir, un pobre pequeño al que hice que te idolatrara esperando que tú llegaras a arroparlo a besarlo por las noches y nunca estuviste para él. Él si es mi hijo tal vez sea adoptado pero es un fantástico hijo, además ahora que lo pienso quien te dijo de la existencia de Andreth-

-En estos momentos no importa, lo importante es que los rescates a como de lugar, si Alice cae en las manos de la brujas será el fin para todos, no lo recuerdas Alice es tu viva imagen Jareth-lo veía directo a los ojos, Jareth la soltó bruscamente alejándose de ella dirigiéndose al balcón y asomándose

-Mis tropas ya están es su rescate-contesto

-pero tu tropas no son lo suficientemente fuerte, para ello debes ir personalmente- se acerco a él quedando a poco centímetro detrás, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo pero sabía que si lo hacía la rechazaría y era para menos pero lo que debía hacer a como de lugar era hacerlo recordar… Tierra madre le había dicho que seria difícil pero nada que ella no pudiera lograr…

* * *

><p>Satrina volaba por lo cielos acompañada de sus guardias en búsqueda de la princesa, pero al ser de noche dificultaba un poco la búsqueda además de que estaba al tanto que Andreth iba con ella y que él era muy astuto ya que iba a ser todo lo posible por protegerla<p>

-El tiene sentimientos hacia ella- le había dicho William cuando le informo que había transformado al príncipe en Goblin-y estoy seguro que hará lo que sea por protegerla-dijo

-Pues no voy a dejar que una princesa perdida me quite lo que es mío yo no me quedare sin mi mascota-dijo-aterricen-grito a sus guardia

aterrizaron en algún lugar del bosque

-Su alteza- se dirigió uno de sus guardias

-No vamos a perder más tiempo en buscarla vayamos a lo seguro-dijo sacando un frasco con un líquido rojo de una bolsita que llevaba con ella, al igual que un péndulo

-puedo preguntar qué es su alteza-pregunto su guardia

-sangre de Ali- contesto- mi madre siempre me ha subestimado pero yo soy demasiado inteligente, cuando ellas estuvieron cautivas en el castillo hace mucho tiempo, yo inteligentemente robe un poco de la sangre de las tres princesa y por esa razón se donde están cada una de ella- decía orgullosa-esto no lo debe de saber mi madre Ilya, si te lo confío es por que se que eres de mi plena confianza-dijo

-No tiene de que preocuparse, su alteza bien sabe que yo la seguiré hasta el final-sonrío

-Eso me gusta y lo se… bueno solo derramemos unas gotas de esta sangre en el péndulo-dijo mientras lo hacia para después decir un conjuro en un idioma desconocido, al terminar de hacerlo el péndulo tomo vida iniciando a flotar

-Guíanos hacía la princesa-dijo, entonces el péndulo tomo vuelo-TODOS INICIEN A VOLAR-ordeno- y recuerden capturar a la princesa con vida, ah! y él príncipe es mío si matan a los demás no me importa-e iniciaron a seguir al péndulo que tomaba velocidad.

Ali, Lienosus, Sir Didymus, Ludo, las hadas y la pandilla de fuego caminaban en total silencio, solo se escuchaban sus pisadas constantes en el suelo. Ali se preguntaban dónde estaban pues aunque sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad solo podía ver a unos metros de ella y no mas allá

-Cuidado una roca-informo Lienosus, Ali la salto

-No hace falta que me trates como una niña-dijo un tanto molesta pero Lienosus no contesto.

Él pequeño Goblin aun la llevaba tomada de la mano, y era chistoso por que Ali sentía como su mano se amoldaba perfectamente a la de él, cosa que nunca le había pasado en la vida. Tenia tantas ganas de preguntarle la historia de su vida, ella quería saber que tenia que ver con Andreth por que no podía dejar de pensar que eran idénticos de carácter, por que aunque demostraban ambos ser fuertes por dentro solo eran unos chicos asustados, Lienosus notos que Ali lo miraba fijamente y se detuvo

-Sucede algo?-pregunto

-No, por que, habría de pasar algo-dijo Ali lo más natural posible y agradeció que fuera de noche y no pudiera ver que se había sonrojado, inicio a caminar pero Lienosus la detuvo

-qué, qué pasa?-pregunto alarmada Ali

-shhhh- la callo Lienosus- nadie se mueva-susurro pues se escuchaban sonidos raros en el aire entonces un objeto brillante callo del cielo iluminando el perímetro donde ellos se encontraban.

-Nadie se separe-dijo Lienosus- y pase lo que pase protejan a la princesa- fue entonces que miro hacia el cielo y vio una capa roja junto con otras negras y espero lo peor

-pero miren nada más que eh encontrado-hablo burlona Satrina - una princesa y su corte de bobos- dijo volando sobre ellos en su escoba- que te parece lo que hemos encontrado Ilya no crees que es el premio mayor?- sonrio

-así es su alteza- contesto su secuaz

-Que quieres aquí Satrina-grito Lienosus

-Yo-se señalo ofendía- pues yo venia pasando cuando los vi de repente y le dije a Ilya veamos en que podemos ayudar-contesto con falsa inocencia

-No necesitamos tu ayuda puedes irte gracias-volvió a decir Lienosus

-Pero como irme sin presentarme ante Alice, después de todo las dos somos princesas-dijo iniciando a decender, cuando estuvo en el suelo Ilya se acerco a tomar su escoba, ella se quito el gorro de la capa para dejar ver su cara, Satrina era toda una belleza de piel apiñonada, cabello largo y lacio, de facciones finas y delicadas pero lo más impresionante de ella eran sus penetrantes ojos violeta.

Ali se sintió intimidada por que además tenia una personalidad imponente, lo bueno era que ella aun tenia puesto el gorro de su capa así que Satrina no la podía ver , ella se acerco a metros de ellos seguida de sus Guardias, por lo que Lienosus la paso detrás de él.

-Tranquilo pequeño Goblin no voy hacerle daño-dijo sonriendo mostrando sus perfectos dientes

Ali a verla sonreír le dio un escalofrío, nunca hubiera pensado que alguien pudiera dar miedo sonriendo, pero ella lo lograba

-Soy Satrina, hija de Lilith, princesa de la Brujas, y alteza real de tierras del Sur, a sus ordenes su alteza-hizo una pequeña reverencia- y estos son mis guardias- dijo señalándolos y estos también hicieron una reverencia-

Ali solo asintió con la cabeza

-no crees que es un poco descortés no dejarte ver la cara- dijo al mismo tiempo que chasqueo los dedos e instantáneamente el gorro que la protegía se le callo. Satrina al verla se sorprendió

- mhmm, Tal cual la describieron, una hermosura, una joya de su reino, de piel blanca como la nieve, de cabellos negro como la noche, y con ondas como el mar pero sobre todo de ojos bicolor como su padre-dijo petulante-Si Andreth te viera probablemente sucumbiría ante tu belleza princesa, él no desperdicia las oportunidades es bien sabido en el mundo mágico su debilidad por la belleza de las mujeres -le guiño el ojo a Lienosus y este le mostró los dientes en amenaza

-Conoces a Andreth?, sabes dónde esta? Cómo esta?-pregunto presurosa Ali pasando por delante de Lienosus

-Tranquila, tranquila, por desgracia no se donde se encuentra tu príncipe azul, pero te aseguro que no ah de estar muy lejos de ti, al parecer comparten el mismo sentimiento, no es lindo Ilya-junto sus manos tiernamente y río

-Su alteza-contesto él por su parte

-Bueno después de esta hermosa charla, te diré a lo que hemos venido-dijo tranquilamente

-A… a lo… lo que han venido?-dijo nerviosa Ali

-Si-

-No solo pasaban por aquí?-dijo iniciando a retroceder con lo demás

-hay! a poco te lo creíste-dijo-te lo creíste enserio, eres tan linda-se burlo Satrina- Si vienes conmigo por voluntad propia no matare a tus amigos, en cambio si decides oponerte te llevare a la fuerza y no prometo que tus amigos vivan, tu decides Ali, te puedo tutear verdad-

Ali suspiro asustada sabía que no debía demostrar miedo

-Satrina, me encantaría acompañarte pero se me hace tarde para llegar al castillo sabes, pero lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión-contesto diplomáticamente Ali

Satrina inicio a reír

-Querida no tienes opciones es muy fácil al fin y al cabo vendrás conmigo -

-Me opongo rotundamente-dijo recelosa Ali

Satrina suspiro desesperada

-Yo la verdad quería hacerte todo esto más sencillo pero no me dejas opción-volteo a ver a sus guardias-tómenlos traigan a la princesa y al Goblin, maten a los demás -dijo poniéndose de nuevo el gorro de su capa para dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su escoba

los guardias iniciaron a acorralar al grupo y estos a caminar hacia atrás

-A la cuenta de tres corremos-susurro Lienosus todos asintieron-1… 2… 3 –grito

todos se esparcieron iniciaron a correr en diferentes direcciones Lienosus tomo a Ali de la mano e inicio a correr con ella…


End file.
